L'âme angélique
by lilou-666
Summary: Edward a une fille... Callie 16 ans... ils ont un passé difficile... et veulent s'en débarrasser mais une nouvelle les empêchera d'avoir la vie qu'il le souhaite...Bella/Edward...tous humain
1. prologue

La mort est une chose qui nous prive de beaucoup de personnes. Elle est paisible pour la personne concernée, mais cruelle pour les personnes aux alentours. Se battre pour vivre est une chose, seulement lorsqu'on réussi la bataille…Voici mon histoire…

_**Edward POV**_

_Je marchais dans les couloirs, silencieux. Ma petite fille, mon adolescente, ma Callie allait mourir. Son corps et son âme allaient me quitter, à tout jamais._

_Jamais je ne regretterai mon choix… Celui de garder ma fille malgré mon jeune âge. Callie m'avait tant apporté et maintenant, elle allait m'abandonner. Non qu'elle le veuille, mais sa maladie la retirait de plus en plus de moi._

_Je me laissais tomber près de sa porte qui enfermait ma fille dans son malheur, dans sa maladie. Je regroupai mes genoux contre mon buste. Mes membres tremblaient d'eux mêmes. Ma fille ne voulais pas que je pleure pour elle, mais je doute qu'elle ignore qu'à chaque moment seul, je versais toutes les larmes possibles à couler sur mes joues… parfois s'était interminable. Callie ne voulait pas me rendre triste, mais la seule pensée de me retrouver seul dans la villa me rendait nostalgique…_

_-Edward? Héla une douce voix féminine._

_Je levai les yeux, pour croiser ceux chocolat de ma douce belle Bella. La seule femme, à l'exception de ma mère et de ma sœur, qui allait rester dans ma vie… Enfin je l'espérais!_

_Ma Callie n'avait jamais essayé de contrôler mes sentiments pour Bella et je lui en étais reconnaissant. J'aimais ma fille et, jamais, personne n'atteignera l'amour que je lui porte._

_**Bella Pov **_

_-Edward. Le hélai-je doucement en voyant qu'il était effondré près de la porte de sa fille._

_Je marchais vers lui et m'accroupis à ses côtés. Nos yeux soudés, je remarquai qu'il se retenait pour ne pas fondre en larme. Je savais qu'en, seulement, quelques heures, l'état de Callie avait empiré._

_Cette jeune fille, si attachante, savait qu'elle allait mourir et elle ne cessait de nous le répéter. Elle nous le disait et elle disait, aussi, qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Callie était si courageuse, mais je savais qu'elle pleurait souvent dans les bras de Jérémy… Cachée des yeux de son père._

_-Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir, Bella… Je ne peux pas._

_Je m'assoyais près de lui et le pris dans mes bras. Son corps tremblait et ses yeux se fermèrent. On ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps, j'en étais consciente, mais nous avions vécue tant de chose, avec ou sans Callie. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'au départ prochain de sa seule fille… il sera détruit. Ce que nous ne voulions pas nous avouer, c'est que ce départ allait être plutôt qu'on ne le pensait_

_-Je suis avec toi Edward, lui assurai-je. Je t'aime._

_Je savais qu'il avait besoin de moi et j'avais, moi aussi, besoin de lui. J'avais voulu attendre de trouver le bon et, maintenant que j'avais trouvé Edward, sa conscience était rongée par la mort potentielle de sa seule fille._

_-Je t'aime aussi, belle Bella._

_**Carlisle pov**_

_Il devait y avoir une erreur, c'est certain... Callie ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi... pas sans que je ne la connaisse davantage._

_Elle était si belle, si charmante, pleine de vie et elle savait, que d'en peu de temps, elle allait quitter ce monde. J'avais dut faire une erreur, comment découvrir une maladie aussi loin dans son stade? Comment les médecins de New York n'avait-il pu remarquer une telle maladie ?_

_Je m'en voulais... je m'en voulais de laisser mon fils dépérir dans cette mauvaise nouvelle. Callie avait été la seule à le maintenir en vie. Mon fils s'était dévoué dans son travail et dans ses études pour donner une meilleure vie à sa petite fille._

_Je me levais brusquement et repoussai tous mes dossiers au sol. Une rage énorme m'habitait, comment pouvais-je laisser ma famille entière dans cette peine ? Je n'étais pas un mauvais médecin... Enfin je le croyais... et jamais je n'avais laissé l'un de mes patients mourir sans que je ne me batte, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que j'allais le faire et encore moi pour ma petite fille. Je me battrai de sang froid pour elle._

_**Esmé pov**_

_J'avais perdu mon fils trop longtemps dans ma vie, il avait voulu sauver son honneur et celui de sa fille. Maintenant, sans qu'on ne le veuille, cette chère Callie mourrait dans ce lit d'hôpital. Elle se décrivait comme étant une jeune fille forte et pleine de vie… Et elle l'était. Ce petit ange allait terriblement nous manquer… Une perte qui ne devrait pas arriver à notre famille. Une enfant ne devait pas mourir avant ses parents… S'était insensé._

_Les larmes roulant sur mes joues, j'entrai dans le bureau…saccagé…de mon mari. Tout ce que son bureau pouvait contenir était au sol…sa chaise était renversé et plusieurs petits meubles aussi, mais la vision anéantie de mon mari me choqua._

_Il était assis au sol, s'agrippant les cheveux de ses mains. Il était secoué de tremblements et ses sanglots déchirés me parvinrent aux oreilles. Son visage m'était impossible à voir, mais j'étais certaine que mon mari était dévasté. La maladie de Callie nous atteignions différemment pour nous tous._

_Je me laissais tomber sur mes genoux aux côtés de Carlisle._

_-Carlisle… soufflai-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules tremblantes, augmentant ainsi mes propres sanglots. _

_Sans relever son visage vers moi, je sentis ses deux bras venir m'entourer._

_-Je suis un mauvais père et un mauvais médecin. Je ne suis même pas apte à sauver ma seule petite-fille._

_Mes sanglots déchirèrent mes entrailles, sur le point de me couper la respiration…Non seulement je savais que mon fils allait s'éloigner de nous, après la mort de Callie, et maintenant mon mari s'en portais responsable. En vérité, nous ne devions porter la faute sur personne… mais s'était mission impossible. Comment une petite fille aussi charmante que Callie pouvait mourir?_

_**Emmett pov**_

_Mes yeux étaient rivés sur le couple devant moi. Mon frère et Bella étaient assis au sol, attendant un simple mouvement précipité de la part des médecins en direction de la chambre de Callie…ça ne saurait tardé, selon moi…pauvre enfant. Mon frère pleurait librement dans les bras de sa douce Bella et celle-ci le réconfortait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait._

_Je comprenais leur peine, parce que, moi aussi je pleurais lorsque j'étais seul. J'aimais ma nièce, énormément, et je détestais la voir sans force sur ce lit d'hôpital. Callie était une jeune fille forte, depuis leur déménagement de New York. Elle y avait vécue des choses difficiles, mais elle nous ne le démontrait aucunement, toujours souriante pour nous, cette petite!_

_Ma femme me soutenait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais nous ne pouvions pas passer à côté de la mort éminente de cette adolescente._

_**Rosalie pov**_

_J'avais peur, même très peur! Callie avait été mon intégration auprès de son père. Elle avait tant voulu que l'on soit une famille unie et j'avais réussi à trouver une complexité avec Edward. Elle était encore fragile, Mais je voulais la garder intacte pour cette adolescente qui s'était battue pour ça._

_J'aimais énormément la jeune Callie, elle m'avait tant donné. Grâce à elle, je savais que les Cullen s'était ressoudé. On était tous plus heureux en sa présence, elle mettait du soleil dans nos vie. Et c'est aujourd'hui que sa maladie devait prendre plus d'ampleur et nous en inquiéter davantage. Parfois je trouvais la vie injuste, cet ange nous apporte bonheur et sourire et elle meurt dans les temps prochain._

_J'accotai ma tête contre l'épaule de mon mari, je l'aidais en le soutenant, mais j'allais perdre, moi aussi, un être cher qui comptait énormément pour moi. Callie ne serait, bientôt, plus avec nous et je m'en sentais coupable._

_-C'est injuste, soufflai-je. Callie n'a pas demandé de mourir et voilà qu'elle nous en parle tous les jours._

_-Elle sait qu'elle va mourir et ça la rend nostalgique, me confirma mon mari avant de déposer un baiser dans mes cheveux. Callie ne veut pas nous voir ainsi, mais sa perte prochaine est intolérable. _

_**Jasper pov**_

_J'avais rencontré cette jeune fille alors qu'elle n'avait que 7 ans. Elle souriait toujours et elle était polyvalente. Déjà petite, elle touchait à tout, et à l'heure actuelle, ses rêves prenaient fin. Elle nous avait aidé...aimé_

_Comment était-ce possible de perdre une jeune fille si ravissante? Une vraie perle…À jamais je garderai de merveilleux souvenir d'elle._

_Les yeux fermés, je me souvins des plans qu'on avait, anciennement, érigé pour que je puisse gagner le cœur de ma femme. J'étais de suite tombé sous le charme de cet enfant._

_-Jasper. Me héla ma douce femme._

_Je sentis sa main humide se poser sur ma joue. J'ouvris les yeux et plongeai dans ceux larmoyant de mon petit lutin. Elle d'habitude si énergique, n'avait qu'une envi : se blottir contre moi._

_**Alice pov**_

_J'étais assise sur mon mari, dans ses bras réconfortant, les yeux sur mon petit frère. Mes larmes roulaient depuis un bon moment sur mes joues, en regardant certain médecin entrer et sortir de la chambre de Callie, sans qu'on ne puisse y entrer nous-même._

_J'avais vue ma nièce âgée de seulement quelque jour seule avec son père. Elle avait vécue chez moi, longtemps, pendant les études de mon frère et on avait appris à vite s'apprécier. Je lui avais appris certaines choses qu'un père ne pouvait expliqué et elle m'avait écouté. Elle se confiait à moi pour ses problèmes typiquement féminin ou parce que s'était trop gênant d'en parler à son père._

_J'adorais Callie, plus que tout, et ça me peinait de la voir sur ce lit d'hôpital sur son point de mort. On venait de la retrouver et déjà, elle nous quittait._

_-Soit forte chérie, pour Callie, m'encouragea mon mari._

_S'était tellement difficile d'être forte lorsqu'on est sur le point de perdre la seule personne qui maintenait mon petit frère en vie. La seule qui partageait sa vie, son âme, son sang. Ils étaient identiques et complémentaire._

_-J'essais Jasper, J'essaie d'être forte pour eux, mais j'ai l'impression de toujours craquer, sanglotai-je._

_**Jérémy pov**_

_J'avais besoin d'elle, comme elle avait besoin de moi. Je l'ai guérie de ses peurs, comme j'avais écouté ses peines. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant son père, de peur de l'inquiéter davantage, elle versait ses larmes sur mes épaules._

_Ça ne faisait que peu de temps qu'elle était ici, avec moi, mais elle m'avait donné tant de choses… mon premier baiser…mes premières paroles douces … et le premier amour d'un femme. Je croyais qu'on allait vivre un grand amour ensemble. Je n'étais pas prêts à la laisser partir et son père…non plus._

_Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, cette journée pluvieuse et sans âme de juillet, elle m'avait donné cette lettre en me disant :« Ouvre la seulement lorsque je ne saurai plus de ce monde.»Je lui avais répondu qu'elle pouvait la garder puisqu'elle me serait inutile, elle n'allait pas mourir, mais maintenant je craignais le moment où les médecins sortiraient de cette chambre pour nous annoncer qu'elle avait quitté ce monde, que sa bataille était achevé._

_Edward était un père attentif et attentionné pour Callie, elle ne me cessait de me le dire qu'il était un homme bon et puissant. J'y croyais lorsque j'étais avec eux deux. Callie laissais ce malheur de côté et son père et elle mettaient l'inconfort de côté, dans leur discussion._

_Aujourd'hui je le regardais, effondré dans les bras de celle à qui il avait donné son cœur._

_Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je croisai les yeux bleus du docteur Cullen._

_-Tu tiens le coup Jérémy? Me demanda t'il alors que sa poigne se raffermissait_

_-Elle ne peut pas mourir, docteur Cullen, soufflai-je. Vous savez comme moi qu'on ne se relèverait pas._

_La porte blanche de la chambre de Callie venait de s'ouvrir sur les médecins et infirmiers qui y étaient entré un peu plus tôt. Le docteur Rosier, celui qui était en charge du dossier de Callie, se détacha du lot, il tenait dans ses mains un dossier médical. Je marchais dans sa direction, imiter par les membres de la famille Cullen. Le médecin n'avait de yeux que pour Edward, comme si il allait nous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle._

_-Mort de la patiente à 11h11 avant-midi, le 13 juillet, annonça le docteur Rosier en baissant le regard. Je suis vraiment désolé, , nous avons tout essayé, mais elle n'était plus apte à se battre…_

**Ne vous inquiéter pas ce n'est pas la fin que je vous raconte au début. C'est plutôt un chapitre qui aura lieu pendant la fic. Vous allez pourvoir connaître Callie, de son nom complet Callie-Alexandra ( vous allez comprendre pourquoi) **


	2. Chapter 1

_**Alors on se souvient que la jeune Callie va mourir, mais la question est de quoi? On ne le sera pas dans ce chapitre, on va simplement apprendre à connaître la raison…bref… pas au complet, mais pourquoi notre jeune famille quitte New York pour Forks.**_

Chapt.1

**Edward pov**

Vêtu de noir, je regardais le cercueil en bois massif descendre sous terre. J'avais vécu dans la misère, j'avais vu la mort et maintenant, s'était ma fille qui le voyait. J'avais 32 ans et j'avais eu ma fille à 16 ans. Son début de vie n'a pas toujours été facile, avec un père jeune et aux études, mais elle n'avait jamais manqué d'amour. Nous nous contentions simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Callie-Alexandra Cullen, ma seule réussite sur cette terre, ma perle, ma vie. Cette charmante adolescente qui connaissait, maintenant mon malheur.

Dans nos passe-temps, nous jouions de la musique. Ma fille, grande flûtiste, pianiste et violoniste à en devenir et moi, pianiste et enseignant de musique classique.

-Accordons ensemble une dernière prière pour cet enfant, cet ami et cet amoureux, déclara le pasteur en accordant un regard doux à ma fille.

Callie se sentais coupable de cette mort. Allan avait été beaucoup de personnes pour elle, son ami, son meilleur ami, son confident et son amoureux. Lorsqu'elle était avec lui, elle était taquine et souriait toujours. Ensemble, ils avaient eu une fusion que seul eux en avaient le secret. Callie s'était refermée sur elle-même suite à cet accident, elle se confiait seulement à moi et à ma sœur Alice.

Je regardais ma fille vêtue d'une robe noir bustier (voir lien sur mon profile), s'approcher du cercueil. Ses cheveux cuivrés, comme les miens, tombaient en cascade jusqu'à ses reins. Physiquement, Callie me ressemblait beaucoup, et elle avait que très peu de ressemblance avec sa mère, à l'exception de sa petite taille de guêpe. Ma fille se pencha pour amasser un peu de terre avant de la laisser tomber sur le cercueil. Bien que le soleil soit bien haut dans le ciel, cette journée restera à jamais sombre dans nos cœurs. Callie se retourna vers moi et, même si j'avais l'habitude de les voir, ses prunelles violacées m'estomaquèrent. Personne de mon entourage ou de celui de la mère de Callie n'avait de tels yeux. Callie vint se blottir contre moi cherchant ma chaleur, comme quand elle était plus jeune. S'était notre force, en tant que famille, on s'écoutait, on se confiait tout et on s'aidait à chaque moment utile ou nécessaire.

-On est vraiment obligé de partir? Me demanda t'elle d'une petite voix douce.

-On en a déjà parlé Callie, ça serait trop te demander de rester ici. Tes mauvais souvenirs sont ancrés dans cette ville… de plus, c'est toi qui m'as conseillé de renouer avec ma famille. C'est mieux pour nous qu'on aille à Forks, chérie.

Doucement ses bras se desserrèrent d'autour de moi et elle leva son visage vers moi. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses petites pommettes et ses lèvres tremblaient.

-C'est juste tellement dure de tout abandonner, souffla t'elle, mais je sais que tu as raison. C'est mieux pour nous deux… Est-ce que je peux aller marcher? J'ai besoin d'être seule.

-Vas y chérie, je vais aller rejoindre ta tante Alice qui doit nous attendre près de la voiture.

Elle tourna les talons en grimaçant au mot voiture. Depuis l'accident d'Allan, Callie faisait des crises énormes en embarquant dans une voiture. C'est pourquoi nous évitions d'en prendre, mais nous rendre à Forks, je n'avais pas le choix de conduire.

**Callie pov **

Je marchais pour pouvoir oublier mon père avait raison nous devions quitter cette ville. Dans chaque recoin, chaque endroit de New York je le voyais, tout avait une histoire ici. J'avais connu Allan très jeune, à cinq ans nous étions déjà les meilleurs amis du monde. L'année précédente, nous nous étions enfin avoué notre amour, nos sentiments et s'était à ce moment que nous avions réalisé que nous étions fait pour être ensemble. Allan m'avait tout donné comme moi je l'avais fait. Pour lui comme pour moi, on avait été les premiers, premier baiser, première parole tendre, première caresse et premier rapport sexuel. On était censé fêter nos un an la semaine prochaine, mais il fallait croire que j'allais le fêter seule.

-Pauvre petite chérie, comment te sens-tu?

Je relevai mon regard sur la famille proche d'Allan. Je les adorais, ils avaient fait tant de chose pour moi. La mère d'Allan m'avait fait remarquer, plus jeune que je n'avais pas besoin de mère pour être heureuse, mon père avait fait tant de chose pour moi et que je pouvais être celle que je voulais. Nos familles s'entendaient très bien. Bien que les parents d'Allan soient plus vieux que mon père, ils étaient des amis qui allaient toujours le rester.

-Je fais avec, répondis-je simplement.

-Nous te comprenons, encore hier on a placé trois couvert à la table, on a encore du mal à s'y faire, rajouta le père d'Allan en serrant sa femme dans ses bras.

-J'ai encore l'impression d'entendre sa voix dans ma tête, qu'il est toujours près de moi, avouai-je en baissant la tête.

-Il n'est pas partit sans rien faire. Il a fait un acte héroïque en te sauvant la vie.

-En sauvant la mienne, il y a laissé la sienne. Jamais je me le pardonnerai.

-On ne te demande pas de l'oublier, souffla la mère d'alla les larmes dans la voix, son fils avait toujours été plus qu'important pour elle. On croit simplement qu'il faut croire que son amour était incroyablement grand pour t'avoir sauver. Sûrement qu'il croyait ta vie plus importante que la sienne.

Personne ne sera jamais ce qui c'est passé dans cette voiture, je gardais le secret et ne voulais le révéler sous aucun prétexte.

-J'aurais préféré mourir pour ne pas ressentir ce manque qui accroît en moi, il grandi chaque jour.

-Allan n'aurait pas voulu que tu t'en sentes responsable, il aurait voulu que tu gardes le sourire.

-Garde le sourire la vie est belle, citai-je me rappelant qu'il me le disait souvent.

-On a trouver ceci dans la chambre d'Allan, dit-il en me tendant une petite boîte en velours noir. Nous croyons qu'il comptait te l'offrir pour vos un an.

Le père d'Allan m'offrit un petit sourire alors que je prenais la petite boîte rectangulaire. Je pinçai le couvercle entre mes doigts et regardai la petite chaînette. S'était deux cœurs entrelacer, retenu par deux chaînes tressé en argent. (Voir lien sur mon profile) Si il avait été là, je lui aurais fondu dans les bras, s'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'avait offert.

-J'aurais aimé qu'il la porte, mais je crois qu'elle revient à vous, dis0je en sortant une gourmette en or de mon petit sac. Ça aurait été son cadeau.

-Nous la garderons avec ses effets que l'on conservera, accepta le père en prenant le bijou entre ses mains. Il l'aurait adoré.

-Je sais, répondis-je.

-Nous avons entendu dire que tu déménageais avec ton père, s'enquit la mère.

-Oui, mon père c'est fait offrir un poste au lycée de Forks, en plus ma famille y habite, les informai-je en évitant soigneusement de leur dire que s'était aussi pour mon bien, selon mon père. Ça m'attriste parce que tous ce que je connais est ici, ma vie, mes amis, et mon école.

-On te souhaite bon voyage, conclu le père en venant m'enlacer.

-On garde contact petite chérie, m'assura la mère en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.

Je relevai mon visage vers les parents d'Allan et cru le voir. Les cheveux châtain ébouriffés et le sourire de son père, le regard gris de sa mère, Allan étai un parfait mélange de ses deux parents.

-Merci les remerciai-je alors qu'ils retournaient à leur voiture.

J'avais de mal à réaliser que tout était fini. Je perdais tout… mes amis. Ceux qui m'avait écouté lors de la mort d'Allan. Ma maison, là où j'avais grandi, où j'avais dit mes premiers mots, où j'avais fait mes premiers pas. Ma chambre, celle qui avait accueilli mon premier ébat amoureux. C'est dans cet endroit qu'Allan et moi on avait bâtit nos rêves. Mon école de musique, l'endroit qui me permettait d'être cette jeune musicienne et cette élève qui avait toujours des notes surélevé de la moyenne. Ce cimetière qui accueillait maintenant Allan sous ses terres… J'allais tout abandonné, tout laisser derrière moi. Mais je crains que se soit loin d'être suffisant pour oublier cette tragédie.

**Edward pov**

Je regardais ma fille s'approcher, elle avait du faire le point dans sa tête. Je savais que s'était difficile pour elle, mais tous les spécialistes qui l'avaient suivi m'avaient conseillé de partir loin de New York pour qu'elle puisse recommencer sa vie à zéro.

Ma fille tenait entre ses mains une petite boîte en velours qu'elle pressait contre son cœur. Ma sœur Alice, attachante comme elle est, vint prendre Callie dans ses bras. JE m'approchai à mon tour et lui caressais les cheveux.

-Tu es très courageuse et forte Callie, lui assura Alice en plongeant son regard émeraude comme le mien, dans ceux violet de ma fille.

-Je le suis moins que je le voudrais, marmonna t'elle.

-C'est quoi cette boîte chérie? Lui demandai-je doucement.

-Le cadeau qu'Allan devait m'offrir pour nos un an. Les parents d'Allan me l'ont donné, ils ont dit qu'il me revenait. Et je leur ai donné la gourmette que j'avais achetée pour Allan.

Je serrai ma fille contre moi et elle cacha son visage contre mon torse. À jamais je serai reconnaissant envers Allan d'avoir sauver la vie de ma fille de cet accident.

-Papa m'a donné ça pour éviter à Callie de faire une crise en voiture, m'informa ma sœur Alice en me tendant des cachets. Il m'a assuré qu'elle ne ferait que dormir et que tu n'auras qu'à la réveiller.

Je souris à ma sœur, elle était tellement adorable de se soucier de sa nièce, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était sa marraine.

-Merci Lili, la remerciai-je. Tiens chérie, prend ça.

Callie prit les comprimés et retourna aussitôt dans mes bras. Elle serra le présent d'Allan

contre elle et je la sentis s'endormir entre mes bras. Le médicament faisait effet rapidement. Je la soulevai telle une jeune enfant et l'installai à l'arrière de ma volvo.

-En route, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle est dans une voiture, dis-je en m'installant au volant, ma sœur à mes côtés

J'étaie un peu anxieux de retrouver ma famille. Ils me manquaient tous à leur façon, mais d'autre, je craignais nos retrouvailles. Le compte à rebours était commencé.

Nous étions enfin rendu à Forks, ville de mon enfance. Rien avait changé, le nombre d'habitants 3057… maintenant 3059.j'étais partit tôt de Forks, je ne croyais pas que cet endroit était favorable pour la croissance de Callie, pas avec toutes ses rumeurs qui couraient dans le temps.

L'air sentait toujours l'humidité et le ciel de nuit me semblait couvert, comme si il allait encore pleuvoir. Tout était forêt autour de nous et je dus emprunter un chemin de terre, devant l'école, pour rejoindre la villa que j'avais acheté deux semaines plus tôt.

Lorsque j'avais su pour Allan, j'avais de suite contacté un agent immobilier pour nous trouver une nouvelle demeure. La villa était magnifique de l'extérieur et devait l'être tout autan à l'intérieur. La villa était blanche avec les volets aux fenêtres noires et il y avait beaucoup de verdure à l'avant.

Je sortis de l'habitacle de la voiture faisant attention pour ne pas réveiller ma fille et ma sœur

J'espérais sincèrement qu'ici, on puisse recommencer à zéro, que je puisse revoir ma fille sourire comme avant.

**Callie pov**

-Callie, chérie, réveille-toi, héla la douce voix de mon père que me sortait d'une léthargie sans fin.

Je papillonnai des paupières et mes yeux se posèrent sur la maison qui me faisait face. Elle était belle et surtout différente de l'ancienne.

Mon père me posa sur mes pieds alors que je continuais ma contemplation.

-Alors, qu'en dis-tu? Ma mère a déjà décoré l'intérieur… Vas visiter, le temps que je sorte nos valises, me pria mon père.

J'avançai vers cette maison qui allait devenir la nôtre. J'entrai dans un hall lumineux, tout ressemblais comme avant. Nos murs étaient tous blanc, nos meubles en noir massif et la literie en blanc et gris, comme on aimait, mon père et moi. La seule différence était des photographies de villes célèbres en noir et blanc sur nos murs, et nos appareils étaient beaucoup plus sophistiqués. Notre salon, notre cuisine, notre salle à manger et notre salle de musique faisait tout le rez-de-chaussée et s'était à aire ouverte. Je voyais le piano è queue de papa entouré de nos partitions, de ma flûte traversière et de mon lutrin. (Voir lien sur mon profile pour les personne que ne savent pas ce qu'est une flûte traversière) Notre cuisine était magnifique tout étaient en stanless et les armoires était noir lustré. Le salon était composé d'appareil haute technologique, écran plasma et d'un cinéma maison… Un escalier en verre se dressait dans le centre de la pièce. Je l'empruntai et montai à l'étage. Je remarquai qu'il y avait seulement deux portes facilement déchiffrables puisque il y avait nos noms gravés dessus. Je me dirigeai vers la mienne.

-Callie? Héla mon père

-Je suis en haut, répondis-je

J'ouvris la porte en grand et regardai l'intérieur de ma nouvelle chambre. Elle était très différente de mon ancienne, plus mature. Le mélange de rouge, de beige et d'or s'accordait à merveille. J'avais un lit immense sous un ciel de lit de princesse (ciel de lit lien sur mon profile). Le lit état habillé d'une couette épaisse rouge aux motif or. Il y avait plein de coussin or, rouge et beige sur mon lit. Je n'avais que deux tables de chevets et un bureau pour mon ordinateur qui meublait la pièce. Un cadre était posé sur l'une de mes tables. Je m'approchai et le pris dans mes mains, je ne pus m'empêcher de verser des larmes. Allan me portait telle une jeune mariée dans l'eau de notre ancienne piscine. Nous étions tout les deux souriants. À croire que cette photo avait été prise la veille de l'accident.

-Comment trouves-tu ta chambre, chérie?

-Elle est magnifique, répondis-je en relevant mon visage baigné de larmes vers mon père.

Mon papa souffla et vine me prendre dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur ma tête.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de ce coucher Callie, s'était un faux sommeil dans la voiture. Tu dois être épuisée.

Mon père avait raison, j'étais morte de fatigue, mais je ne voulais pas quitter ses bras. Le seul endroit sur cette terre où je me sentais vraiment à ma place.

**Edward pov**

Je regardais ma fille sortir de sa salle de bain en petit pyjamas, court et rose. Il Était composé d'un short et d'une camisole. Elle marchait tête baissée, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une autre personne devant moi, pas ma fille qui tenait toujours tête aux personne qui l'entourait.

Callie se glissa sous les couvertures et vint se blottir contre moi, les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

-Pleure chérie, je préfère savoir que tu laisse couler ta peine, que tu la garde au fond de toi.

Elle me serra plus fort contre elle et sanglota librement. L'entendre pleurer ainsi était tout un défi pour moi. S'était la chose la plus dure pour moi, tout ce que je voulais, s'était de voir ma fille heureuse et non en larmes comme à l'instant. Je ne pouvais rien faire, simplement écouter son silence et l'épauler… l'encourager à m'en parler.

Épuisée, elle finit par s'endormir. Ses paupières étaient luisantes, ses joues humide à cause de ses larmes et elle avait des cernes rouges. Sa respiration était haletante, mais au moins, elle dormait. J'embrassai la haut de sa tête et quittait sa chambre pour la mienne. Je me changeai, me vêtis d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un t-shirt et m'installai dans le lit.

Je relevai mes yeux vers le réveil matin et remarquai que Callie avait pleuré pendant plus de deux heures. Je soufflai, ma fille ne devais pas souffrir comme ça, et fermai les yeux. Il fallait que je dorme.

_**Et non ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que Callie rencontre le famille Cullen et qu'on entend parlé de Bella… peut-être dans le prochain… je tiens à vous dire que je ne sais jamais quand je posterai, je vais essayer le plus rapidement possible à chaque fois, mais il faut pas exagéré je suis quand même aux études… **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos commentaire... ils sont vraiment apprécier puisque s'est ma première fic. Je tiendrai à préciser que, oui cette fic est triste, mais étant donné que ma situation est ainsi je suis plus productive dans des fiction ainsi, inquiétez vous pas cette fic ne sera pas juste triste... il y aura des chapitre plus heureux. **_

Chapt.2

Un cris me sortit de mon sommeil...Callie! Je me levai rapidement et courrai jusqu'à la chambre de ma fille. Celle-ci gigotait dans tout les sens dans son lit et elle était pleine de sueur. Je regardais l'heure sur son cadran: 5h35... Je n'avais dormi que trois heures. Je m'approchai de Callie et la secouai doucement pour qu'elle se réveille.

D'un coup, elle sursauta et plongea son regard violet et perdu dans le mien.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, chérie, la rassurai-je.

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, puis ses larmes suivirent rapidement coulant sur ses petites pommettes. Je caressais son visage et me couchai à ses côtés pour pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras. Lorsque son corps toucha le mien, je remarquai qu'elle était bouillante.

-Callie,tu es brulante, chérie.

Je me redressais et allai dans sa salle de bain communiquant avec sa chambre. Je passai un petit linge sous l'eau. Callie vint me rejoindre et se blotti contre moi.

-Pourquoi il est mort papa? J'ai l'impression d'être perdu dans ce vaste monde. Je vois Allan partout , s'exclama t'elle en pleur.

Je la serrai un peu plus contre moi, passant le linge humide sur son visage.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Callie de te faire vivre ça. Tu es la seule dans ce monde qui ne devrait pas endurer ça.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu es la personne la plus douce, la plus gentille, la plus compréhensive et j'en passe. Et parce que tu es ma fille, je ne veux que ton bonheur, c'est ça qui compte.

Elle renifla doucement et je la reconduis dans sa chambre, elle devait se reposer. Elle s'étendit et je m'assoyais près d'elle. Je déposai le linge humide sur son front et mes doigts caressèrent sa joue.

-Reste avec moi, papa , s'il-te-plaît.

Comment refuser une telle demande à sa fille que vous semblait si perdu? Qu'elle vous regarde avec ses yeux triste et avec une petite moue? Je relevai la douillette et m'étendit à ses côtes.

-Je t'aime Callie, lui murmurai-je alors qu'elle venait se coller contre moi.

Pour les personnes qui nous apercevaient pour la première fois , nous passions facilement pour un couple , mais cela nous faisait bien rire. Pour moi, Callie était plus qu'une femme qui partageait mon amour, Bien sûre qu'elle le partageait, mais s'était bien plus elle était ma vie, mon âme, mon sang...

-Dors chérie, nous avons une grosse journée demain.

* * *

-EDWARD, hurla la voix stridente de ma soeur. On est là!

Je me redressais dans le lit de ma fille et regardai le l'heure par-dessus son épaule. Et merde, il était plus de 11h00, j'attendais l'arrivée de ma mère.

Je me levai et courrai jusqu'aux rez-de-chaussé pour qu'Alice ne réveille pas Callie, ça avait été une dure guerre pour la faire dormir.

-Lili, ça te dirais de faire moins de bruits...m'exclamai-je avant de me figer dans les marches.

Toute ma famille avait le regard rivé sur moi. Mon frère et sa … femme... Rosalie. Ma soeur et son mari, à l'occurrence mon meilleur ami, ma mère et celui qui me servait de père. Ils étaient tous là

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop pour Callie? Accusai-je ma soeur. Tu ne réalise donc pas que c'est difficile pour elle?

Mon petit lutin de grande soeur pinça les lèvres et me fit une petite moue à la Alice Cullen. Elle avait eu l'amabilité de la montrer à Callie, maintenant je ne pouvais rien leurs refuser.

-C'est bon Lili,m'excusai-je. Passez à la cuisine.

En bon hôte, je servis du café à ma famille et m'installai aux côtés de ma mère. Disons que j'étais assez énervé d'être face à mon père dans ses conditions. Callie n'allait pas bien et elle n'avait pas besoin de mes problèmes en supplémentaire. Ils semblaient tous surpris de me voir si serein, mais je savais qu'au fond de moi, je bouillais de rage. Callie voulait une famille heureuse et sans problèmes, je ferai un effort pour elle , mais il ne fallait pas me demander la terre.

-Comment vas-tu mon grand? Me demanda ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras.

J'avais toujours eu une bonne complexité avec ma mère. Ça avait été un coup dure pour moi de la quitter, mais elle avait l'une des seule à garder contact avec moi. J'étais content de ressembler plus à ma mère qu'à mon père. Même tout petit, elle faisait tout pour moi. S'était elle qui venait me border, elle qui m'aidait dans mes leçons, elle qui essayais de combler l'absence de mon père. Elle faisait tout ce que j,ai fait pour Callie. Je ressemblais, aussi, physiquement à ma mère. Mes magnifiques yeux émeraudes, comme elle aimait tant dire, venaient d'elle. Son visage,. J'avais aussi beaucoup de traits avec elle, nos nez fins et droit, nos mâchoire carrée. Notre seul différence était nos cheveux, elle les avait plus tiré sur le roux que sur le cuivré.

-J'avance, tout simplement, répondis-je

-Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir mon garçon, comme tu as grandi et tu es rendu tellement beau, sourit t'elle. La famille est enfin complète et je vais pouvoir rencontrer ma petite-fille.

-En parlant de ta fille Edward, s'exclama Emmett. Où est donc ma nièce?

-Callie dort, les informai-je.

-Moi je dis plutôt qu'elle est réveillé, annonça Alice alors qu'on entendait du bruit au-dessus de nos tête.

-NON ALLAN N'EST PAS MORT! Hurla Callie à l'étage suivit d'un bruit de fracas.

Je courrai jusqu'à ma fille, elle ne pouvait être en cris d'angoisse, je lui avais donné sa médication un peu plus tôt.

Pourtant s'était le cas, en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Callie, j'y découvris un déluge infernale, comme si une tornade était passé juste dans cette pièce. Tout était au sol et Callie était au centre de sa chambre tenant sa dernière photo d'Allan et d'elle , prête à la fracasser au sol.

Elle se tenait droit comme un piquet et elle semblait en transe. Ses yeux me fixaient , sans réellement me voir. Ses pupilles étaient vide d'expression.

-Ne jette pas ce cadre au sol Callie, lui dis-je. Tu vas le regretter.

En entendant ma voix, une lueur traversa son regard. Je m'approchai d'elle doucement, faisant attention pour ne pas la brusquer. Sa respiration se faisait haletante, comme un petit bébé qui venait de finir une énorme crise de larmes. Je détestait voir ma fille pendant l'une de ses crises.

-Papa?

Je la pris dans mes bras en acquiesçant. Callie se laissa aller dans mes bras, pleurant le reste de sa crise et la perte d'Allan. Je nous assoyais et j'écoutai ses sanglots déchirer l'air et le silence pesant de la pièce.

Lorsque je relevai la tête, j'aperçus le regard de pitié de ma famille. Je n'avais pas besoin de leur pitié, si j'essayais de renouer avec eux s'était seulement à cause de Callie.

Elle voulait connaître sa famille, elle voulait les connaître au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Ma mère et ma soeur pleuraient. Pour ma mère, s'était son côté maternel qui ressortait, elle avait surement l'impression de se revoir avec moi. Pour ma soeur Alice, je savais que si elle voyait sa nièce ainsi, elle pleurait automatiquement.

-Je t'aime papa, murmura ma fille contre mon torse.

J'abaissai mon visage et embrassai son front.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Callie.

**Callie pov**

Je détestais avoir ses crises. Pendant je sentais que j'étais réveillé, mais encore absente dans l'accident. Je le revoyais tout les soirs, comme si se n'était pas assez difficile de vivre sans Allan, je revoyais sa mort sans arrêt.

Seuls le battements de cœur, la voix, l'odeur de mon père m'aidaient. J'avais l'impression de retourner en enfance pour être aussi dépendante de mon père, mais ils étais la seule personne qui comptait, maintenant pour moi.

Je relevai mes yeux secs vers le six personnes qui se tenaient dans l'encadrement de ma porte. Ma tante Alice gigotait sur ses deux pieds. Elle avait l'air si jeune avec cette moue qu'elle m'avait apprise pour faire craquer papa et avec ses cheveux qui partaient dans tout les sens. Elle me regardait les yeux plein de larmes. Je ne voulais pas qu'on pleur pour moi, je voulais les voir sourire pour pouvoir m'aider à avancer.

J'ouvris mes bras et, rapidement, Alice vint s'y jeter. Jasper s'approcha et me caressa les cheveux. J'aimais mon parrain et ma marraine, ils m'avaient tant aidé à avancer, mais je reculais et de très loin.

-Je t'aime Callie, me dit ma tante.

-Moi aussi Lili.

-Repose-toi ma chérie, intervint mon père en me poussant à m'allonger.

-Mais je ne suis pas fatiguer, le contredis-je.

-Callie, tu te souviens de ce que le médecin à dit pour après tes crises?

-Repos!

-Reste au moins au lit jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle pour le repas.

Je m'étendis sur mon lit abandonné de douillette. Mon père se pencha et l'amassa. Il ne la déposa que sur le bas de mon corps.

-Compris, chérie ? Mon questionna mon père.

-Oui papa.

Il souffla et embrassa mon front. Il savait que je pouvais faire ma têtue, mais il aimait bien se petit côté de moi. Je savais que si s'était pour ma santé, je mettais mon égos de côté et je faisais un effort. Je regardais mon père quitter ma chambre précédent... les invités?

Je soufflai et me retournai vers le cadre que mon père avait remit à sa place. Allan me manquait, plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer et que je ne la pensais.

* * *

Un petit toquage à ma porte me fit sursauter. Je lâchai mon album photo que je contemplais et invitai la personne à entrer. Je m'étais attendue à voir mon père, mais se ne fut pas le cas. Une dame plus âgée entra, elle ressemblais énormément à papa.

-Bonjour Callie, me salua t'elle. Je viens t'annoncer que le repas est prêts.

Je repoussai la douillette et me levai. L'odeur de nourriture, délicieuse, emplit mes narines. Ça ne dut pas être mon père qui avait cuisiné... Il n'était pas vraiment doué pour nous préparer à manger. Nous descendions et je remarquai que toutes les personnes de tout à l'heure étaient encore présente, mais l'ambiance semblait encore tendue.

Mon repas était déjà placé à la table aux côtés de mon père.

-Bonjour, dis-je en m'assoyant.

-Tu vas mieux Callie? S'empressa de me demander ma tante Alice.

-Oui merci, mentis-je

Jamais je n'irai mieux, j'avais perdu l'homme qui me tenait le plus à coeur. Celui que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie, mais il avait décidé de mourir pour moi.

-Callie je te présente les membres de ma famille, mon frère Emmett, sa conjointe Rosalie, ma maman Esmé et... Carlisle, me présenta mon père.

J'étais enfin face à ma famille. Celle où papa avait grandit. Esmé était celle qui était venue me chercher dans ma chambre, elle était celle qui avait porté mon père... Elle semblait me donner le côté maternelle qui m'avait manqué en un seul regard. Elle nous avait écrit, papa m'avait lu chaque lettre et nous lui répondions.

Emmett était resté le même, puisque je l'avais vu sur les dernière photo de papa quand j'étais plus jeune. Il était bien bâtit et je croyais, maintenant, mon père lorsqu'il m'avait dit que son frère était un ours, mais très gentil. Il me regardait avec une petite lueur d'amusement au travers de son regard bleuté.

Carlisle ne semblait pas être atteint du fait que papa ne le présente pas comme son père. Il était assis droit sur sa chaise, à l'autre bout de la table. Ses cheveux blond et ses yeux bleu nous montrait qu'il était un bel homme, mais son regard et sa posture montrait qu'il était hautain et ne semblait pas heureux d'être parmi nous

-Ça ne va pas chérie, tu ne mange pas, constata mon père en passant sa mains dans mes cheveux.

-Boff... je n'ai pas très faim, dis-je. Puis-je sortir de table?

-Vas y chérie.

Je me levai et me dirigeai ver notre endroit musique.

**Esmé pov**

Mes yeux ne pouvaient quitter Callie, elle était tellement jolie, charmante, polie. Elle semblait si triste, se forçant à sourire, mais l'éclat n'atteignais pas ses yeux. En parlant de ses yeux, ils étaient plus que magnifiques. Je les avais vu en photo, mais il étaient beaucoup plus impressionnant en vrai. Edward, mon petit garçon, avait une merveilleuse fille, Callie-Alexandra était sublime.

-Va la voir, s'exclama Edward voyant que mon regard était rivé sur Callie. Elle a envi de te connaître.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers Callie qui était assise au piano de son père. Elle faisait glisser ses doigts sur les touches ivoire et noir du piano.

-Joues-tu du piano?

-J'en jouais, mais ça fait un moment déjà. Je préfère la flûte traversière.

-C'est exactement ce que ton père m'a écrit dans les lettres, il m'a aussi envoyé. De tes compositions sur un c.d. Tu es très talentueuse.

-Papa dit que j'ai son talent, mais une autre intelligence.

-Tu es allée dans une école spéciale à New-York, je me trompe?

-Je suis allée au conservatoire de New-York. Une école de surdoué et passionné de musique. J'avais étude le matin, musique le lundi et le mercredi après-midi et danse le mardi et le jeudi après-midi, le vendredi j'étais en congé.

-Tu devais aimer ça, constatai-je.

-Oh oui, Énormément, c'est au conservatoire que je dansais avec Allan...

-N'en parle pas Callie, c'est encore trop fréquent dans ta tête.

Elle baissa la tête et fit résonner des notes au hasard. J'écoutais sa musique attentivement, elle étais comme son père. Elle faisait passer beaucoup d'émotion dans une simple mélodie.

Edward vint nous rejoindre et posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille. Il repoussa les cheveux de Callie dans le dos de la jeune fille et embrassa son front.

-C'est tellement difficile, murmura t'elle coupant la mélodie au piano.

-Je sais chérie, répondit Edward en s'assoyant aux côtés de Callie. Mais on est tous là pour t'aider et je suis sûr que ma famille va t'épauler.

Mon fils plongea son regard dans le mien pendant qu'il calai Callie contre son torse. La jeune fille ne démontra aucune résistance face à ça. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et le pressa plus fort contre elle.

**Edward pov**

Callie et moi raccompagnions ma famille à l'entrée. Carlisle et Rosalie n'avaient dit aucun mot de la journée ni durant la soirée, ils sortirent sans dire un mot.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Edward, mais pardonne-le, me pria ma mère en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je la serrai contre moi sous le regard doux de mon adolescente. Callie s'était de suite entendue avec ma mère.

-Je suis désolé maman, mais j'ai long à lui pardonner, m'expliquai-je. S'il fait des efforts avec Callie j'en ferai, peut-être, de mon côté. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il m'a fait ou ce que j'ai ressentit parce que j'en ai parlé à personne. La naissance de Callie fut la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Callie est ma vie, maintenant.

Ma mère se hissa pour embrasser ma joue et me murmura à l'oreille:

-Malgré tout ce qu'il a put te faire, ton père t'aime, Edward.

-J'aimerais le croire maman.

Esmé me sourit et quitta à son tour. Les embrassades d'Emmett, d'Alice et de Jasper suivirent et ma famille quitta la villa. Je souris à ma fille et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour ranger. Callie s'installa sur un petit tabouret au contoir et épia me moindres gestes.

-Que t'a fait grand-père lors de ma naissance?

* * *

_**Sadique? Non juste que j'aime faire durer le suspense. Bon... je dirais un petit chapitre Boring si je peux me permettre, mais il est essentiel pour le prochain... À la prochaine!XD**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Réponse à vos reviews:**_

_**Auredronya: Je pense que c'est évident quant à ta réponse pour ta question du happy-end, mais je ne dirais rien sur la fin même si je l'ai déjà en tête...je tiens à te confirmer que c'est une fic total humain donc oui Callie meurt dans la fic comme nous le démontre le prologue... merci pour tes commentaires**_

_**aliecullen4ever: Je vais répondre ta question au sujet de Carlisle dans ce chapitre, mais pour Rosalie, il faudra encore attendre.**_

_**Soleil83: Désolé, mais tu seras un peu déçue, ma fiction est écrite dans un cahier avant d'être retranscrite...donc le chapitre a déjà été écrit avant que je ne reçoit ton commentaire... j'espère que tu me pardonneras pour la mère de Callie.**_

_**Et pour toutes les personnes qui lisent et qui m'écrivent ou non des commentaires je vous remercie et vous adore de suivre ma première fic... micci (merci)**_

**Chapt.3**

… _et épia mes moindres gestes._

_-Que t'a fait grand-père lors de ma naissance?_

J'échappai les plats que j'avais dans les mains au sol. Je ne voulais pas peiner ma fille s'était pour cette raison que j'avais abstrait de lui dire cette information

-Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dut poser la question, s'excusa t'elle.

-Mais non ma chérie tu as bien fait, soufflai-je. C'est juste que s'est difficile d'en parler. Ton grand-père y est allé très fort quand j'avais ton âge.

Je déposai les plats que j'avais échappé et j'éconduis ma fille à ma suite dans notre luxueux salon. Je m'assoyais sur le divan et attirai ma fille contre moi. Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras, comme quand elle était petite et elle déposa sa tête contre mon torse. J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux et respirai son odeur de petite fille... Callie sentais un mélange de miel et de grenade (ici on parle du fruit).

-Ton grand-père n'a pas toujours été indulgent avec moi...

FLASH-BACK...

_Tanya , la mère de ma fille, dormait épuisé de l'accouchement difficile qui nous avais donné notre perle Callie-Alexandra. J'étais jeune pour avoir un enfant, j'en étais conscient, mais comment rejeter une aussi belle petite fille?_

_Confortablement installé aux côtés de Tanya, notre fille dormait dans mes bras. Elle serrait mon doigt dans sa petite main, comme si nous étions déjà connecté. J'adorais déjà Callie , elle étais tellement jolie, me permettant de recommencer tout à zéro et de lui montrer qu'elle avait un père qui l'aimait plus que tout._

_Pour mon enfant, j'étais prêts à tout. J'allais assumer l'entière responsabilité paternelle pour Callie, même si s'était un choix difficile à faire, j'étais entièrement prêts. J'étais déjà incapable de me séparer d'elle. J'ordonnais toujours à Tanya de me laisser m'occuper de Callie pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Les médecins avaient arrêter une hémorragie de justesse causé par l'accouchement et la mère de Callie avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle était faible et devait se reposer._

_Je baissai mon regard sur Tanya qui commençait à se réveiller, son teint était blanc et ses yeux étaient injecter de sang. _

_-Comment va t'elle? Me demanda Tanya en désignant la petite perle que je tenais du menton._

_-Elle va très bien, la rassurai-je. Elle ne fait que dormir._

_La main de ma copine vint caresser la joue de notre poupon._

_-Elle est tellement jolie, elle te ressemble beaucoup, murmura t'elle. Promet-moi Edward que quoi qu'il arrive, tu feras tout pour notre fille._

_La porte s'ouvrit sur une infirmière avant que je n,ai eu le temps de lui réponde._

_-Monsieur Cullen, l'heure des visites se termine, nous annonça t'elle._

_Nous remerciâmes l'infirmière et elle nous quitta le regard grave, dire que les adultes comprenaient mal nos choix de vie._

_-Je te promets de prendre soin de vous deux, lui promis-je. Je t'aime Tanya._

_-Moi aussi Edward._

_Nous nous embrassâmes et je quittai la chambre, ma fille dans les bras. En chemin, je passai ma fille à une préposé pour qu'elle puisse la coucher avec les autres bébés dans la pouponnière. Demain, Callie allait avoir un jour et moi j'allais avoir 17 ans. Ma fille était le plus beau cadeau au monde, qu'on ait pu m'offrir pour mon anniversaire._

_Le lendemain, je revins à l'hôpital tout souriant. J'avais 17 ans et ma fille une journée. Rien ne pouvais gâcher cette incroyable sensation de bonheur. À l'exception de mon père qui était partit ce matin en me répétant pour la énième fois que je faisais une énorme erreur, mais bon j'en avais l'habitude, maintenant, ça faisait neuf mois que je l'entendais. Dès que Tanya et que Callie pourraient sortir de l'hôpital, nous quittions Forks pour New-York. Ma soeur Alice allait nous loger en attendant que je termine mes études._

_J'entrai dans la chambre vide de Tanya... Bon sang... où était-elle passé? Aucun draps sur le lit, les fleurs qu'on lui avait offert avait déserté la table, ses effets personnel avaient disparue._

_-Oh Edward! S'exclama une préposé de jour qui entrait dans la chambre. Mais que faites-vous ici?_

_Le regard de la préposé semblait surpris, surpris de me voir dans cette pièce. _

_-Je suis venu voir Tanya et ma fille, où sont-elles?_

_-Et bien votre fille est dans la pouponnière avec des travailleurs sociaux que vous avez appelé, ils attendent votre signature pour pouvoir partir avec votre fille, m'expliqua t'elle. Et votre conjointe a été débranché par un médecin sous votre accord._

_-Qu-que voulez-vous dire par débrancher? Bégayai-je. Et je n'ai donné mon accord pour rien. Vous voulez dire qu'elle est morte?_

_-Et bien Edward, Tanya était malade. Elle avait une tumeur cancéreuse et s'est votre père qui l'a débranché, suite à votre supposé accord._

_Je grognai et sortit de la chambre en trompe. Comment mon père pouvait me cacher que la mère de ma fille était atteinte d'un cancer? Comment avait-il pu mentir à toute son équipe pour m'empoisonner encore plus la vie? Je n'avais donné mon accord pour rien, ni pour la mort de Tanya, ni pour que ma fille quitte ma vie d'un coup. Une femme imposante et un homme identique patientaient près des portes de la pouponnière me regardaient avancer vers eux._

_-Je n'ai donné mon accord pour rien et il est hors de question que Callie quitte me vie, m'écriai-je._

_-D'abord qui nous a donné cet accord, monsieur Cullen? S'exclama l'homme. Le père de l'enfant nous a téléphoné._

_-Mais ses faux, je suis le père de Callie-Alexandra et même si j'ai dix-sept ans, j'assume l'entière responsabilité de ma fille._

_-Écoutez pouvons-nous avoir votre nom complet? Me demanda gentiment la dame. Il y a peut-être une erreur._

_-Edward Anthony Cullen, répondis-je._

_-Il y a un problème puisque l'homme qui nous a appelé répond au nom de Carlisle Edward junior Cullen, m'informa t'elle._

_Je me laissais tomber contre le mur, Comment un père pouvait-il faire ça à son propre enfant? Se faire passer pour le père biologique de l'enfant de son enfant._

_-Écoutez Edward, avez-vous une preuve nous confirmant que vous êtes le père biologique de Callie-Alexandra Cullen? Espéra la dame en se baissant à mon hauteur._

_Je sortis mon prote-feuille de la poche de mon jean, j'en retirai les seuls papiers qui me retenais civilement à ma fille. Je lui tendis les papiers roses._

_-C'est l'acte de naissance de Callie. Il y a tout dessus, les informai-je._

_La dame se releva et tendit les papiers à l'homme. Elle s'éloigna pour parler aux personnels, tandis qu'il vérifiait l'état en règle des papiers._

_Je n'en revenais pas! Mon père avait tué la mère de ma fille et il voulait que j'abandonne Callie ainsi! J'avais été indulgent envers lui, j'avais essayé de mettre ma rancœur de côté pour rendre ma mère heureuse, mais il s'en servait pour en jouir contre moi._

_-Tout est en règle Monsieur Cullen, veuillez-nous excuser, se désola l'homme en me tendant l'acte de naissance. Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi cet homme vous a fait ça?_

_« POUR ME POURRIR LA VIE»aurai-je voulu crier._

_Je me contentai de secouer la tête alors que la dame revenait avec la préposé qui m'avait annoncé la mort de Tanya._

_-Madame m'a confirmé que vous pouviez partir avec votre fille. Certes s'est encore tôt, mais Callie-Alexandra a reçue tout les soins nécessaire et elle se tient en pleine forme, m'annonça la travailleuse social._

_-Merci, murmurai-je_

_-Oh justement je vous cherchais, désolé de mon retard, s'exclama la voix masculine de celui que détruisait mon bonheur._

_Je me relavai avec l'aide de travailleur social et nous nous retournâmes vers lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il m'aperçus._

_-Comment as-tu pu? M'écriai-je. Pourquoi moi Carlisle, pourquoi?_

_-Écoute Edward, s'était pour ton bien. À dix-sept ans on ne peut pas s'occuper d'un enfant._

_-Mais, Bordel, à la place de tuer la mère de Callie et de la donner aux travailleurs sociaux, n'aurais-tu pas pu m,aider à la place? Me soutenir dans mes choix?_

_-Désolé Edward, mais un futur médecin ne doit pas mettre ses chances de côté pour un bébé. Tu as toute la vie pour ça._

_-Mais Callie n'est pas juste un bébé, elle est ma fille et elle est présente maintenant. Il est hors de question que j'abandonne ma fille pour tes rêves. Ne comprends-tu pas ce que JE veux?_

_-C'est des sottises, s'exclama t'il_

_-Je pense que vous devriez partir docteur Cullen, intervint le travailleur social. Edward Cullen est apte à garder sa fille._

_-Edward est mineur et vit sous mon toit. Il es MON fils, je prend les décisions._

_-Dorénavant, je ne vis plus chez toi, Alice devait nous accueillir et je vais m'y rendre avec Callie. Tu ne prends plus de décisions me concernant puisque je n,ai plus de père. Tu ne fais plus partit de ma vie.**( sincèrement j,aurais fait pareil) ** _

_-Si tel est ton choix,cracha t'il. Je ne veux plus te voir à Forks._

_Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. J'avais promis à Tanya que je ferais tout pour notre fille et j'allais respecter ma promesse. Callie-Alexandra ne manqueras jamais de rien._

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Callie se releva doucement quittant mes bras.

-Et j,ai toujours tenu ma promesse. J'ai toujours tout fait pour toi.

-Mais comment a t'il put tuer maman? Pourquoi avoir voulu que j'aille dans une autre famille? S'écria Callie. On a rien fait pour mériter ça, non?

-Callie, chérie, se n'est pas toi le problèmes et tu ne l'as jamais été. Ta mère Tanya était atteint d'un cancer généralisé et on me l'avait caché. Peut-être était-il préférable pour elle d'être débranché ou existait-il un remède pour la sauver? Jamais nous le sauront, chérie. Mais crois-moi à chaque jour j'en veux à ton grand-père.

-Et personne de la famille n'a jamais rien fait?

-Ils ne sont pas au courant. Je leur ai caché et surement que Carlisle a fait la même chose.

Je me relevai à mon tour et je pris ma fille dans mes bras. J'essuyais les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Je savais que s'était un énorme coup à prendre, de savoir que notre grand -père avait tué notre mère et que nous saurions à jamais sans côté maternel. Ça devait être dure pour Callie pour ces raisons et s'était pour ça que j'avais attendue pour le lui dire.

-Je sais que tu as besoin de réfléchir chérie, lui dis-je. Monte te coucher demain tu as école.

Elle acquiesça et monta dans silencieusement dans sa chambre. J'espérais que Carlisle regrettait ses gestes de la soirée, puisque, maintenant, Callie en avait gros sur le coeur.

**Alice pov **

Nous avions tous convenu de nous rendre chez mes parents pour finir la soirée. Nous étions resté assez longtemps chez mon frère pour que Callie puisse bien rencontrer sa famille, mais nous étions partit en début de soirée puisqu'on sentait qu'on emprisonnait trop la petite. S'était un peu trop pour elle.

-Ne trouves-tu pas que Callie se retient trop? Demandai-je à mon mari que conduisait.

Sa main qui était sur ma cuisse arrêta ses caresses.

-Tu demandes ça au psychologue ou à ton mari ?

Au feu rouge, il tourna son regard vers moi. Ses yeux bleus m'épia d'un regard doux. Il prit ma mais où reposait mon alliance et l'embrassa. Mon mari était le meilleur que j'avais pu rêver et il était un excellent psychologue

Il reprit la route lorsque le feu tomba au vert.

-Si tu parles à ton mari, je dirais que tu as entièrement raison. Mais si tu parles au psychologue,

Callie vie une étape difficile, la mort d'un être cher est un sentiment terriblement fort qui nous retient d'un peu partout. Elle doit vouloir toujours abandonner, mais elle se retient pour ne pas peiner son père, m'expliqua t'il. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui te tracasse, je me trompe?

-Tu as vu les démonstration de froid venant de papa et de Rose?

-Je l'ai remarqué, disons qu'un aveugle aurait put le voir. Je n'ai pas compris leurs gestes et ne les comprend toujours pas.

Jasper se gara devant la villa de mes parents et nous les rejoignîmes à l'intérieur. En entrant dans la maison, nous nous bloquâmes dans l'entrée. Les voix de mes parents s'élevaient au salon.

-Maintenant Carlisle et vas me dire ce que tu as fait à notre fils

-Rien , s'entêta t'il

-Je n'y crois pas, pourquoi m'aurait-il dit qu'il en a long à te pardonner? Pourquoi m'aurait-il dit qu'il ne croit plus en ton amour?

-Parce que s'est un menteur, Esmé, cria mon père. Il a gâché un brillant avenir pour un enfant, que tu as vu comme moi, qui fait des crises. Il aurait put devenir un très bon urgentologue.

-Mais qu'as-tu fait, bon sang, pour parler ainsi de ton propre fils et de ta petite-fille?

-Ils ne sont pas de ma famille. Edward m'a rayé de sa vie et s'est très bien ainsi

-Mais comment peux-tu réagir ainsi, … Et je ne te le redemanderai pas encore Carlisle. QU'AS-TU FAIT À NOTRE FILS?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur mon frère, Emmett, et sa femme. Ils furent surpris de nous voir dans l'entrée, mais ils portèrent tout de même l'oreille à la chicane qui se déroulait au salon.

-J'ai débranché Tanya après la naissance de l'enfant. Elle était malade. Je me suis fait passer pour Edward et j'ai donné mon accord pour qu'elle meurt, j'ai fait à croire qu'il me l'avait dit, et j'ai appelé les travailleurs sociaux pour qu'ils prennent la garde de Callie à Edward, mais j'ai été en retard au rendez-vous et Edward est arrivé avant. Il a réussi à garder la garde de Callie et leur montrant son acte de naissance... Ne te rends-tu pas compte qu'il a tout gâché pour un enfant?

-CARLISLE EDAWRD JUNIOR CULLEN, tu as tué quelqu'un pour tes propres rêves , hurla ma mère en sanglots. Ton fils était heureux et tu as tout fait pour tes rêves! … tu n'es qu'un sans coeur, je te déteste d'avoir détruit ma famille.

Nous entendîmes une porte claquer et les pleures de maman. Jasper me serra contre lui et nous retournâmes à notre voiture. Emmett et Rosalie faisaient de même. Edward m'avait tout caché, mais la réponse était sous mon nez. Si notre famille était détruite, s'était à cause de notre père.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapt.4**

**Bella pov**

Je ne prenais jamais de temps pour moi, sinon je me souvenais trop de cette douloureuse séparation. J'avais 31 ans et me noyais déjà dans mon travail , un travail que j'adore, au moins. J'étais enseignante de littérature, grâce aux nombreuses bourses que j'avais obtenue. Je travaillais à Forks, ville de mon enfance. S'était ici que toute ma vie s'était passé et aussi ici où mes malheurs son tous enterré.

-Alors Bella, tu as rencontré le nouvel enseignant de musique? S'exclama ma meilleure amie, Angela. Personnellement je ne lui dirais pas non.

Ma meilleure amie depuis l'enfance était Angela, elle aimait les mêmes choses que moi dans plusieurs domaines et côté caractère on se complétait très bien. Elle était la plus fêtarde de nous deux, tandis que je détenais le côté de la fille sérieuse. Angela aimait bien jugé les gens sur leur apparence avant de bien les rencontré et elle était nullement gênée de parler de sexe et de fantasmer sur eux, même si elle était mariée. J'avais entendue à la réunion de mardi dernier que l'enseignant de musique allait être remplacé. Notre directeur nous avait aussi informé que sa fille allait suivre nos cours, mais qu'elle connaissait déjà la plus part de la matière à cause de son ancienne école. Monsieur Brower, le directeur, nous avait aussi spécifié qu'une sorte de malheur s'était abattue sur eux et qu'il nous fallait leur montrer notre soutien.

-Non Angela, je n'y suis pas allée, répondis-je continuant ma correction.

-Attend, quoi? S'écria t'elle. Mais voyons, tout le personnel féminin passa devant sa classe juste pour le voir.

Elle me tira par la main et m'amena jusqu'à la dite classe. Je rouspétai tout le trajet.

-Angie...j'ai plein de chose à faire...j'ai de la correction à faire... Il faut que je prépare leurs feuilles d'étude... que je termine l'examen...

-Maintenant tu arrêtes deux minutes, rencontre du monde Bella, borde! Me coupa Angela et s'arrêtant devant la classe de musique. Depuis James tu ne fou plus rien de ta vie, va le rencontrer et soit gentille.

Ma dite meilleure amie me poussa dans la classe et deux paires de yeux croisa les miens. La jeune fille retourna aussitôt aux partitions qui était devant elle et ne me porta plus aucune attention. Tandis que l'homme se leva de son bureau et vint vers moi, d'une démarche imposante. Je me permis de le détailler secrètement. Ses cheveux cuivrés semblaient indomptable et j'aimais ça. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraudes emprisonna mon regard et s'était fini de moi. J'étais déjà folle de lui en un seul regard.

-Je peux vous aider?

Mon dieu, sa voix était tout un ténor, je sentais les vibration de sa voix dans tout mon corps, m'électrisant totalement.

-Je...oui, euh...non...En fait j'étais venue pour me présenter puisque mes collègues l'ont tous déjà fait.

-En effet, j'ai été bombardé depuis que je suis entré dans l'école, m'avoua t'il avec un petit sourire à faire craquer. Mais je me serais souvenue de vous, une aussi belle femme que vous ne peut s'oublier.

D'un coup, je sentis le feu me monter aux joues, je devais être rouge comme un tomate. Il me tendit la main.

-Je suis Edward Cullen , le nouvel enseignant de musique.

-Je me souviens de vous, m'expliquai-je. Vous êtes celui qui est partit pour son honneur et celui de sa fille. Tu as tellement changé.

Son sourire disparue et il se tendit aussitôt. Je lui serrai la main et il la retira rapidement.

-Je vous ai trouvé très courageux de l'avoir fait, je vous ai admiré pour ça.

Son petit sourire taquin revint aussitôt, il s'assoya sur un bureau, celui le plus près de moi, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je vous remercie, mais je pensais que personne ne s'en souviendrait. Comment sais-tu tout ça de moi?

-Disons que mon père en est pour beaucoup, l'informai-je. Lui, aussi, vous trouve très courageux.

Il se contenta d' hocher la tête et il me détailla ouvertement.

-Vous devez avoir un nom?

-Isabella Swan, dis-je automatiquement, je suis enseignante en littérature

-Bien sure, je me souviens de vous. Vous êtes la fille du shérif.

J'acquiesçai et posai mon regard sur l'adolescente qui nous regardait. Elle était très belle, je dois l'avouer, comme son père. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, mais les yeux de la jeune fille étaient surprenant et extraordinaire.

-Callie, approche, je vais te présenter une collègue.

L'adolescente se leva, faisant tomber sa robe soleil bleu claire jusqu'à ses genoux. Ses cheveux tombaient le long de son dos jusqu'à ses reins, retenu vers l'arrière avec un bandeau bleu. Elle était chaussé de ballerine avec un petit talon. Cette jeune fille était plus que magnifique.

-Callie voici une ancienne connaissance et elle est l'enseignante de littérature, Isabella. Isabella voici ma fille Callie-Alexandra.

-Enchanté, lui dis-je.

-Enchanté, me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire qui n'atteignais pas ses yeux.

Au même moments, la première cloche retentit.

-Et bien, je suis ravi de t'avoir revu Bella, sourit Edward en se souvenant de mon diminutif. Callie, tu commence en quoi?

La jeune fille alla près de la porte et amassa son sac.

-En littérature anglaise, annonça t'elle en sortant son horaire. Local I72.

-Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu es dans ma classe Callie-Alexandra, dis-je. Tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner je te montrerai le local.

-Merci beaucoup Isabella, me remercia Edward. Sincèrement.

Il posa un regard doux sur sa fille qui lui sourit pour le rassurer.

-C'est normal Edward.

**Callie pov**

S'était la première fois que je voyais mon père ainsi. Je l'avais vu avec des femmes, ce qui était normal, je croyais qu'il ne se servait jamais de ses techniques de charme. Mon père était l'homme parfait, selon moi, il était beau, il était intelligent, à l'écoute et il avait une passion à faire craquer les femmes. Il adorait composer des berceuses pour moi et elle aimait voir la complexité que j'avais avec mon père, sauf si elle ne pensait qu'à elle, comme la plus part des superficiel. Mais le voir draguer ainsi, il devait être tomber sous le charme d'Isabella. D'ailleurs elle était une personne magnifique, mais je dirais qu'elle est loin de ressembler aux filles que papa ramenais à la maison. Isabella était très belle, belle d'une beauté naturelle. Elle ne mettais rien en surplus. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient dans son dos, ses yeux chocolats étaient simple, mais magnifique. Ils nous démontraient une grande pureté. Isabella me regardait avec un air de réconfort, mon père avait dut prévenir l'école de mon malheur.

J'entrai dans la classe sous le regard des élèves curieux. Déjà je les entendais chuchoter « _C'est __la nouvelle... comme elle est canon... je me la ferais bien »_ Ce genre de chose qu'on entend lorsqu'on est nouveau dans une école où tout le monde se connait déjà. J'étais devenue le centre d'attention.

Isabella me donna les manuels que j'allais avoir besoin pour les, presque, deux mois restant et me donna une place en arrière de la classe. Je m'installai au dernier bureau,je sortis quelques feuilles et me mis à gribouiller dessus, écoutant à peine le commencement du cours.

-Encore en retard, Messieurs! S'exclama Isabella. Allez prendre vos places.

Doucement je relevai les yeux vers les deux jeunes hommes. L'un d'eux attira mon attention immédiatement. Il avait la peau mat d'un indien, d'un beau bronzé. Sa musculature était caché par le t-shirt noir qu'il portait, très collé à son torse. Ses cheveux noir étaient lisses mais avec quelque petit mèche rebelle. Son regard était posé sur moi, ses yeux turquoise, rappelant l'eau de la mer du sud.** ( si vous voulez avoir une idée de la couleur aller sur mon profile) **Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent de moi et s'assoyaient devant moi. Les deux jeunes hommes sentaient l'encens indienne. Je baissai mon regard intimidé par la beauté de l'un d'entre eux... Comment me permettais-je de craquer sur un homme tandis que je venais de perdre Allan? D'une partie de moi, j'étais irrévocablement attiré par ce jeune homme.

-Salut, entendis-je d'une belle voix de velours. Tu es la nouvelle?

Interpellé par cette voix tentatrice, je relevai les yeux pour plonger dans ceux de mer. Ses lèvres pleines et parfaite s'étirèrent dans un magnifique sourire. Je hochai la tête simplement.

-Je suis Jérémy Masen et tu es?

-Callie-Alexandra Cullen, répondis-je en chuchotant pour que seul lui puisse l'entendre.

Un sourire éblouissant se dessina sur son visage, faisant apparaître ses dents blanches et briller ses yeux merveilleux. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas sourit ainsi, et ça me manquait. Cet adolescent dégageait quelque chose de fort.

-Enchanté Callie, sourit-il avant de se retourner vers l'avant.

**Jérémy pov**

J'étais indien de naissance, mais mes parents adoptif ne l'étaient pas. Plus jeune, on m'avait laissé à la paroisse de Forks et, Élizabeth Masen, une femme aidant dans la paroisse m'accueillit chez elle. Ne pouvant avoir d'enfant, elle et son mari, le sergent Masen, m'éduquèrent comme leur propre fils respectant ma vrai natalité.

Ma vraie mère avait laissé une lettre avec moi, expliquant que mes parents biologique n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour m'élever, et qu'ils avaient une foie incroyable envers dieu... Ils étaient certains que l'église saurait bien s'occuper de moi. J'adorais mes parents adoptif et ils m'aimaient aussi.

Étant indien de naissance, j'avais put aller à l'école sur la réserve de Forks. J'y avait rencontrer la patrie Quileute et m'étais rapidement fait une place parmi eux. Jacob Black et sa copine Katia Seweber étaient devenu mes meilleurs amis. Ils m'avaient enseigner les différentes cultures amérindienne qu'ils savaient. Malheureusement pour nous, l'école de la réserve avait prit feu et le gouvernement avait refusé de la reconstruire, donc nous étions tous mélangé avec les blancs.

Avant aujourd'hui, je faisais tout pour détester l'école des blancs, mais aujourd'hui, s'était loin d'être le cas. La nouvelle qui était assise derrière moi, occupait mes songes. Elle était plus que belle avec sa peau blanche laiteuse comme neige et avec ses yeux violets étaient plus que sublime. Callie, s'était son nom magnifique et qui lui allait à ravir. Tout l'avant-midi, j'eus de la difficulté à me concentrer en cours de littérature. Son odeur de parfum sucré se glissait jusqu'à moi.

La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin de cette douce torture apaisante, Je me levai et me retournai vers me voisine. Elle rougit lorsque je remarquai qu'elle me détaillais.

-Ça te dirais de venir déjeuner avec moi? Lui demandai-je. Ce pas toujours plaisant de ne connaître personne.

Elle mit son sac sur son épaule et se releva me montrant son corps gracieux élancé.

-C'est que j'ai entendu dire qu'il étais rare qu'il fasse beau à Forks, me dit elle. J'aurais préféré déjeuner à l'extérieur.

-Alors, est-ce que je peux me joindre à toi pour déjeuner?

Elle fit un petit sourire et hochai doucement la tête. Elle pressa la bandoulière de son sac et nous sortîmes à l'extérieur de bâtiment. Callie était mignonne lorsqu'elle me regardais ainsi. Le vent chaud courraient sur elle faisant voler doucement sa robe et ses cheveux.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à un arbre et nous nous y assoyions. Elle sortit sa salade de son sac tandis que je sortais mon repas.

-Alors, pourquoi avoir déménagé à Forks?

-Mon père s'est fait offrir un poste ici et sa famille a toujours vécue ici, nous les avons rejoint.

-Tu habitais où avant?

-C'est un interrogatoire que tu me fais passer? Sourit-elle

Je secoua la tête et baissai mon regard sur mon sandwich. Une douce main caressant mon bras me fit relever la tête vers cette magnifique adolescente.

-Avant, j'habitais à New-York. En fait j'y ai toujours vécue,me répondit-elle.

Nous passâmes le restant du déjeuner à simplement parler, J'avais découvert une jeune fille talentueuse et polyvalente, mais qui cachait un dure secret. Elle ne voulait pas parler de sa vie à New-York et elle avait une petite lueur constamment triste au fond de ses prunelles.

**Edward pov**

J'avais passé une journée incroyable, les élèves étaient sympathique, certes moins talentueux qu'au conservatoire de New-York, mais il y avait du talent.

J'avais put revoir la magnifique Isabella, la passion de mon adolescence. Nous avions été dans chacun de nos cours ensemble au lycée, et elle avait hanté chacun de mes rêves érotique. Malheureusement, je n'avais jamais eu le courage de laisser Tanya pour cette magnifique brunette. Encore moins lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. J'avais aimé Tanya, mais la jeune brunette de ma passion m'occupait toujours l'esprit. J'avais dut être attentionné avec Tanya et oublier Bella, mais la revoir aujourd'hui avait ranimé cette passion que j'avais essayé d'enfouir pour l'enfant que Tanya portait, et ne voulais plus la laisser partir. Je voulais l'aimer comme je n'ai jamais aimé et qu'elle partage cette passion.

J'entrai chez moi et hélai Callie. J'eus juste le temps de déposer mon cartable que je sentis des petit bras m'entourer.

-Callie, chérie, murmurai-je en passant mes bras autour de son corps tremblant. Ça ne va pas, chérie?

-Allan me manque! Sanglota t'elle.

J'embrassai sa tête et la sienne vint se poser contre mon torse. Ma fille pleura librement contre moi. Je détestais la voir si anéanti. Et j'aimerais que d'autre personnes puissent m'aider à la consoler, parfois je me sentais impuissant.

_**Comme vous pouvez voir on peut déjà lié les couples... je vous avertis ils seront vite créer, surtout pour Bella et Edward... la fiction tourne plus autour du malheur qu'on tourne au bonheur... et qu'il y a toujours du bonheur à trouver derrière notre malheur. Callie et Edward vont trouver bonheur avec Bella et Jérémy et comme vous le savez... Il y aura mort et beaucoup de compte à régler... À la prochaine**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde...**

**je suis vraiment désolée pour le long temps de publication, mais j'avais mes examens de première étape à passer et disons que se chapitre m'a énormément demandé de temps. Je n'aime pas vraiment ce que ça donne mais il fallait bien un chapitre ainsi dans la fiction. Disons que la fic sera beaucoup mieux lorsque les couples seront formé, puisque je suis meilleure la dedans.**

**Mais merci et apprécier. **

**Esmé pov**

Ça faisait deux jours que la chicane était passé entre mon mari et moi, deux jours que Carlisle ne rentrait que pour prendre une douche, dormir trois à quatre heures, et ensuite il repartait. Je m'en voulais tellement pour mon fils, s'était incroyable. Dire que j'aurais pu l'aider... ça me rendait malade de ne pas l'avoir fait.

« _Ne te rends-tu pas compte qu'il a tout gâché pour un enfant?»_

Les phrases de notre chicane résonnait sans arrêt dans ma tête. Mon fils n'avait rien gâché, il avait élevé la plus merveilleuse enfant, il avait exaucé son plus grand rêve, celui de créer sa propre famille... moi, je dirais plutôt qu'il n'a rien gâché. Il a écouté ses rêve et les a exaucé, moi je dirais que s'est la meilleure chose qui aurait pu lui arriver.

J'entrai dans la classe de mon fils et le remarquai en grande conversation avec une jolie femme. D'un coup leur regards se tournèrent vers moi.

-Maman?

-Je te dérange à ce que je vois, murmurai-je en baissant le regard sur mes mains.

-Voyons, jamais tu ne me dérange maman, m'assura t'il. Laisse moi te présenter la magnifique fille du shérif et une très bonne amie Isabella.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas davantage, elle prit la parole.

-Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer Madame Cullen. J'admire énormément votre fils, dit-elle en lançant un regard complice avec mon fils.

Edward répondit à son regard par un magnifique sourire, je me doute qu'entre eux deux il n'y a pas qu'une simple connaissance, mais une énorme attirance. Isabella prit une petite teinte de rouge sur les joues et mon fils tendit la main pour caresser ses rougeurs... Malheureusement pour eux, coupant leur doux moment, la cloche annonçant le début du déjeuner sonna.

-Je raccompagne Isabella maman et je suis à toi.

Edward se leva et prit la main de la chère Isabella et la conduit près de la porte de sa classa. Avant qu'elle ne sorte, il l'arrêta et plongea dans son regard. S'était une belle qualité de mon fils, lorsqu'il s'adressait à une jeune demoiselle, il la regardait toujours dans les yeux, simple politesse que je lui avais enseigner.

-Tu veux venir boire un verre avec moi? Demanda Isabella coupant mon fils dans son élan.

Rapidement, elle devint rouge de gène et baissa son regard sur ses pieds. Mon fils sourit et caressant le cou de la jeune femme il releva son visage vers lui.

-C'est injuste, je voulais t'inviter à diner au restaurant, dit-il avec une petit sourire que je savais, faisait craquer les femmes, il avait le même que son père.

-D'accord, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Je ne bois que très rarement de l'alcool fort lors de mes repas, sa se limite au vin.

-Alors tu passe chez moi, puisque j'ai Callie et je t'emmène diner au

restaurant. Tu feras ce que tu veux de moi après. 20H?

-Parfait pour moi! Acquiesça t'elle le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai déjà hâte d'y être.

-OH! Moi aussi belle Bella.

La dite Bella se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la joue de mon fils. Mon fils la regarda quitter la salle le sourire aux lèvres. Il revint rapidement vers moi et m'enlaça, il semblait vraiment heureux et je m'en voulais de craquer devant lui, mais il le fallait je voulais ses explications. Savoir réellement ce qui s'est passé.

-Tout va bien, maman? Me questionna t'il en plongeant ses prunelles rempli de question dans les miennes..._Dieu que le regard de mon fils m'avait manqué, il démontrait tant de chose..._Je suis surpris de te voir ici.

-Oh Edward, je suis vraiment désolé...je suis une mauvaise mère. Dire que j'aurais pu t'aider avec Callie. Ton père est cruel, je le déteste, mais je sais que je l'aime...mais je le déteste...je le déteste...je le déteste. Co-comment a-t'il pu te faire une chose pareille? Je me déteste d'avoir cru en lui, j'ai tout détruit en l'écoutant.

-Écoute maman, je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre.

-Comment a-t'il pu débrancher Tanya et essayer de donner la garde de Callie aux travailleurs sociaux? Comment a-t'il pu faire une chose pareille à son propre fils? Sanglotai-je.

Edward souffla dans mes cheveux et me serra plus fortement contre lui. Je pleurai contre mon fils, toutes ses années où j'avais pleuré son départ, toute cette haine qui sortait de moi. Je sentis des petits bras se glisser autour de ma taille et une odeur sucré se glissa jusqu'à mes narines. Je tournai mon visage vers les yeux magnifique d'une jeune fille éblouissante. Les doigts de Callie vinrent sécher mes larmes. Elle me fit un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses prunelles violettes. Je répondis à son sourire et la serrai conte moi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir manqué une énorme partie de ma vie à ne pas l'avoir vu grandir et de ne pas avoir aidé mon fils à l'éduquer.

-Tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère, maman. C'est juste que... commença mon fils qui fut coupé par Callie.

-C'est juste que Carlisle a décidé pour lui et non pour papa. Termina t'elle.

-Merci, mes amours.

Callie plaqua un baiser sur ma joue et se retourna vers la porte en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Elle devint rapidement rouge de gène.

**Callie pov**

je regardais Jérémy qui patientais sur le bord de la porte. Son regard était doux et tendre en se posant sur moi, son visage illuminé par un sourire radieux lorsque ses prunelles de mers croisèrent les miennes. Je tentais de répondre le plus magnifiquement à son sourire et me retournai vers ma famille. L'une des choses que je détestais le plus voir, s'était ma famille malheureuse et pleurer ainsi. Mon père et moi n'avions pas cherché à avoir ce malheur sur nous, mais pourtant il nous suivait tout le temps... si je pourrais le dire ainsi, le meurtre de ma mère...ma possible adoption...la haine de Carlisle... et l'accident,celui qui m'avait couté le bonheur.

-Tiens Callie, c'est pour ton déjeuner, me dit mon père en me tendant des billets..._Avec tout ça j'avais oublié que j'étais venue pour mon déjeuner..._Je vais rester avec ta grand-mère.

-Tu es sûre papa?

Il hocha la tête et regarda Jérémy qui patientait toujours. Je remarquai une lueur étrange dans le regard de mon père. Sans y porter plus attention, je m'exécutais à petit pas regardant toujours mon père et ma grand-mère. Je rejoignis rapidement Jérémy.

-Si tu veux rester Callie, ça ne me dérange nullement, m'informa Jérémy.

Pourtant son regard le trahissais et je me sentais flatté qu'il réagisse ainsi avec moi. Je sentais qu'un autre homme qu'Allan pouvait m'aimer et j'en étais heureuse, puisque nous avions tous besoin d'amour un jour ou l'autre. On m'avait déjà dit qu'il n'existait pas de lumière sans ombre... Il était ma lumière, celle qui me permettra de voir de l'avant... mais moi j'étais l'ombre, croyant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais plaire à quelqu'un. Je me demandais comment pouvait-il me faire autant de bien, tandis que je le connaissais seulement depuis deux jours? Était-ce le coup de foudre? Je l'ignorais moi-même.

Je posai mon bras sur le sien et le rassurai.

-Je pense que mon père et me grand-mère ont besoin de ce moment seuls, m'expliquai-je. Et c'est à mon tour d'en savoir plus sur toi, il me semble.

Il éclata d'un rire doux et s'écarta légèrement en bombant le torse.

-Les jolies princesses d'abord, me dit-il galamment en me laissant passer..._sa voix ne parut que murmure..._tu en as beaucoup à apprendre sur moi.

-Oh toi aussi, murmurai-je.

Après avoir été cherché notre repas à la cantine de l'école, nous nous dirigeâmes à l'extérieur. Pour des rares fois, il faisais beau, une seconde journée. Jérémy m'avait donc proposé d'aller déjeuner à l'extérieur. J'aimais manger à l'air frais et s'était avec plaisir que j'avais accepté. En un seul regard, un seul sourire, de la part du bel indien, je sentais mon corps s'animer comme des ailes de papillons. Je n'avais jamais ressentit ça avec Allan, mais ça me plaisait de le ressentir face à Jérémy , j'avais l'impression de retrouver un semblant de normalité. Jérémy...est une passion indéchiffrable.

-Alors que veux-tu savoir sur moi? Demanda t'il en s'assoyant sous l'arbre de la veille.

-Je ne sais pas... ta vie, tes amis... ce que tu aimes, tu détestes... tes passions. Les choses intéressantes.

-D'accord et bien commençons... Pour ma vie: Comme tu peux voir je suis indien, mais mes parents ne le sont pas..._voyant mon air troublé, il ajouta..._J'ai été adopté et je me souviens plus de mes vrais parents. Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, puisque j'adore Élizabeth et Anthony, ils sont l'image que j'aimerais projeter.

-Quelle est cette image?

-L'image d'un homme qui a des rêves, qui en les exauçant aide le monde autour de lui. L'image d'un homme aimé par une femme douce, gentille, à l'écoute et belle, tout simplement. Un homme qui sait grandir sans faire de mal autour de lui... Prochaine question.

Surprise de m'être fait prendre à boire chacune de ses paroles, j'enchainai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes et tu détestes?

-J'aime voir ma famille heureuse, voir mes amis dans leur bonheur, j'aime une fille qui semble perdu au fond d'un secret épouvantable. Je déteste le malheur , parce que je crois que le malheur n'existe pas, que s'est juste une mauvaise passe à passer. Je déteste la chicane et ce genre de chose..._L'écoutant parlé du malheur je ne pus m'empêcher de verser des larmes. J'aurais aimé croire en la même chose que lui, mais j'en étais incapable. L'accident m'emprisonnait dans tout les sens..._Pourquoi pleures-tu Callie?

Il porta ses doigts à mon visage et essuya mes larmes. Ma main vint rejoindre la sienne et je la pressai. Nos yeux restèrent connecté. Jérémy était un homme bien au physique assez avantageux. Il avait des pensées que même moi, je ne serais apte à expliquer. Il était surprenant.

Se fut des voix qui appelèrent Jérémy qui nous déconnectèrent. Mes doigts glissèrent des siens et je baissai mon regard vers mon plateau.

-Hé! Jé! Héla une voix masculine.

-Salut, tu dois être la nouvelle? Me demanda une douce voix féminine.

Je relevai mon regard vers l'indienne qui se tenait à côté de moi. Sa peau était un peu plus foncé que celle de Jérémy, mais ses cheveux restait tout de même noir. Ses yeux brun me détaillaient gentiment. Elle me semblait... gentille. Je me tournai vers Jérémy qui se bataillais en rigolant avec un autre indien.

-C'est Jacob, mon petit-ami qui se chamaille avec Jérémy. Ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde, m'informa t'elle.

-Callie-Alexandra, me présentai-je. Mais je préfère Callie et oui je suis la nouvelle.

Elle prit ma main que je lui présentais et se présenta à son tour.

-Katia Sweber, Sourit-elle. Je crois que t'a tapé dans l'œil de notre petit Jérémy.

-Petit est un adjectif qui ne le met pas en valeur, je dirais plutôt musclé, la corrigeai-je.

Je regardais Jérémy qui riait aux éclats en s'approchant de nous. Ça serait surprenant de savoir que Jérémy puisse m'aimer. Je ne souris presque plus, ou sinon lorsque je le fais, rien n'atteint mon regard. Hier, je m'étais endormi dans un océan de question. _Pouvais-je aimer un autre homme?...Est-ce que je trompais Allan en aimant un autre homme?... Aimai-je Jérémy?..._J'aimerais croire que je pouvais aimer Jérémy sans tromper Allan.

-Ça va Callie?... Callie? Me héla Jérémy.

-Oh oui, excuse-moi... je pensais en fait, rougis-je.

Il s'assoya à côté de moi, nos bras s'effleurant créant un frisson dans mon corps. Jérémy s'en rendit compte puisqu'il rougit et posa l'une de ses mains sur mon bras.

-Nous on va y aller, s'exclama Katia en prenant la main de Jacob. Bye Callie.

Je lui fis un petit signe de tête et me retournai vers Jérémy qui me regardais d'un regard doux.

-Alors, tu veux savoir quoi d'autre? Me demanda Jérémy en pressant mon bras.

-Qui est Jacob?

-Jacob Black est mon meilleur ami. Vu que mes parents adoptif ne sont pas indien, j'ai eu de la difficulté à m'intégrer dans la réserve. Jacob et Katia ont cru en moi et j'ai appris que Jacob partageait la passion que moi.

-Qui est?

-Avec les Quileute, le nom d'une patrie dans la réserve, nous boxons.

-Wow, c'est pour ça que tu es si bien bâtit, commentai-je.

Jérémy baissa ses yeux de mers sur vers ses doigts, d'un coup j'eus regretté mes paroles.

-Callie...je...j'aimerais savoir si tu accepterais de venir au Beach avec moi ?

Je passai me doigts sous son visage un soupirant et lui relevai ses yeux de mers. J'avais cru avoir fait une bêtise mais ce n'étais pas le cas.

-J'accepterais se je savais ce qu'est la Beach, lui assurai-je.

-Le Beach est une discothèque pour les adolescents . Il n'y a pas d'alcool, seulement de la bonne musique à tue tête et des adolescents déchainé , mais s'est sympa comme endroit.

-Ce n'est pas les lieux que je fréquente habituellement, mais je vais être en sécurité avec un boxeur...donc oui, pourquoi pas.

-Cool, je vais venir te chercher vendredi vers 20h... Tiens mon numéros, dit-il en me tendant un bout de papier.

J'attrapai mon mobile et entrai son numéro dans mes contact favoris. J'étais heureuse de sortir avec lui vendredi. Je pourrais mieux le connaître et avoir les réponse à mes questions.

-J'ai hâte d'y être.

**Edward pov**

J'avais passé une excellente journée, certes riche en émotion, mais magnifique. Maintenant, ma mère était au courant de mon passé, celui que je voulais oublier pour moi, justement pour ne pas être rongé par cette peine.

-Callie, la hélai-je. Chérie?

Ma fille se redressa sur le canapé et posa ses yeux violacé impressionnant sur moi...aucun signe de crise. Elle était entouré de différent cahier.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée? Lui demandai-je en me laissant tomber sur un fauteuil face à elle.

-Oh oui, m'assura t'elle. Tout était normal. Il est évident que le conservatoire me manque et mes amis aussi, mais je m'habitue. Rien est compliqué en classe puisque je connais déjà la matière.

-S'était qui la garçon avec toi sur l'heure du déjeuner? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

J'avais remarqué le jeune indien qui avait attendue Callie près de la porte. À le regarder physiquement, il devait bien plaire aux filles.

-C'est Jérémy, il est très gentil.

-tu fais attention chérie, physiquement il me semble un homme à femme, commentai-je. Je n'aime pas les regards qu'il te porte.

-Attend, c'est moi ou j'ai l'impression de ne pas être face à mon père, s'écria t'elle. Depuis quand mon père me dit de me fier aux apparences? Depuis quand il me dicte ma conduite?

-Soit polie jeune fille.

-Je suis très polie vois-tu? Un peu trop même..._je voyais les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux et sa voix devint tremblante..._Mon père m'a toujours dit de ne pas porter de préjugé en regardant une personne, qu'il faut toujours apprendre à la connaître d'abord, parce que s'est derrière ces personnes qui se cache l'avenir... j'ai besoin d'un contact à l'extérieur qui me rattache à ce monde. Jérémy m'apporte quelque chose que je suis encore incapable à déchiffrer, mais je compte le faire. J'aimerais que mon papa m'aide et me fasse confiance, parce que Jérémy est la première chose de bien qui m'arrive de bien depuis la mort d'Allan.

Calmement, Callie amassa ses effets et monta à l'étage. J'avais merdé sur toute la ligne, encore une fois.

* * *

**Mon dieu pourquoi Edward réagit-il ainsi avec Callie? Peut-être est-il tout simplement inquiet? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre a+**


	7. Chapter 6

**Et oui un autre chapitre déjà, rappelons nous que Callie nous quittera peut-être bientôt. Laissons la chance à nos petit couple de se démarquer donc, il y aura surement beaucoup d'autre chapitre avant la mort de Callie et nous voulons tous en savoir la raison. Combien de chapitre à attendre? Je ne sais pas seuls mes idées peuvent y répondre, je ne sais jamais ce qu'il va y avoir dans la fic avant le jour d'écriture.**

**Bon chapitre...Bisou Alexxe!**

* * *

**Chapt.6**

_-...Jérémy est la première chose de bien qui m'arrive depuis la mort d'Allan._

_Calmement, Callie amassa ses effets et monta à l'étage. J'avais merdé sur toute la ligne, encore une fois._

**Callie pov**

Jérémy était quelqu'un de bien, je le voyais et le ressentais. Il était un jeune homme très différent de mes goûts habituels et d'Allan. Très différent de lui physiquement et mentalement, mais j'étais bien avec lui. S'était ça l'importance non?

Allan ne m'avait pas été complémentaire, nous étions pareil. Allan était une version masculine de moi. J'avais dansé, j'avais joué de la musique et j'avais étudié avec lui. Nous avions les mêmes passions, la musique par-dessus tout...Mais il y avait une chose dont je doutais en regardant Jérémy. Avais-je vraiment aimé Allan?...En regardant Jérémy, je voyais un homme gentil et attentionné. Chacune de ses phrases me marquaient à sa façon. Il était conscient que j'avais un secret que je gardais au fond de moi, mais je sentais aussi qu'il essayait de me faire baisser la garde petit à petit pour que je trouve le bonheur à mon tour. Jérémy était loin de me ressembler, lui il m'était complémentaire. J'aimais sa personnalité qui s'accordait à la mienne. Son touché m'électrisait, créant des frissons dans tout mon corps et son regard, il était tout simplement merveilleux. Je me sentais bien auprès de lui, pourquoi mon père ne me comprenait-il pas?

Recroquevillé dans mon lit, sous la douillette, je tripotais le bracelet que les parents d'Allan m'avait offert. Au travers de mes larmes, je regardais les deux cœurs enlacé..._Pourquoi es-tu mort pour moi Allan? Je ne le méritais pas...je ne mérite plus ton amour, je ne mérite pas de croire en cet amour, puisque je suis entrain de le tromper avec un amour encore plus fort...C'est moi qui aurait du_t_ mourir._

-Callie? Chérie? Héla doucement mon père. Je peux entrer ma petite beauté?

Ma petite beauté était le surnom de mon enfance. J'avoue que je suis une adolescente têtue et mon père l'est aussi. Lorsque mon papa reconnaissait qu'il avait fait une erreur, souvent avant de s'excuser, il m'appelait sa petite beauté parce qu'il disait que j'étais la plus belle merveille au monde. Étant juste tout les deux depuis toujours, nous nous pardonnions rapidement.

Je sentis la douillette s'abaisser et mettre ainsi mon visage à découvert. Je passai mes paumes sur mon visage, effaçant toute trace de larme, et fixai un point devant moi. Les doigts de mon père vint caresser mes cheveux, les amassant vers l'arrière, et mon père se glissa derrière moi.

-Je n'aurais pas dut m'emporter, je suis désolée, murmurai-je.

-C'est moi Callie, tout est de ma faute, s'excusa-t'il. Vois-tu, j'ai eu peur. Je sais que tu es une grande fille et je n'ai pas à te dicter ta conduite. J'ai pas été un bon modèle sur ce coup là et je veux m'excuser. Si ce garçon t'apporte le bonheur depuis Allan, alors je suis vraiment fier de toi parce que tu avances et si tu me dis que tu as confiance envers lui, alors j'ai confiance en lui moi aussi.

Je me retournai pour être face à lui, maintenant j'avais l'impression d'être en face de mon père. Celui qui m'aidait et m'épaulait à chacun de mes choix. Mon père m'offrit un petit sourire et il sécha le restant de mes larmes. Je me rapprochai de lui et il me serra dans ses bras. J'étais bien contre mon père.

-Puisque que nous sommes dans un moment tranquille toi et moi, je dois t'annoncer que j'ai invité Isabella à diner eu restaurant ce soir et après nous allons prendre un verre. Ta grand-mère, par la même occasion, m'a demandé de venir ce soir pour apprendre à mieux te connaître c'est d'accord?

Je hochai vivement la tête et me redressai rapidement

-C'est moi qui choisi tes vêtements, l'avertis-je en courant vers la chambre de mon père.

J'entrai dans la chambre de mon père et me dirigeai vers son dressing. Je remarquai que ma tante Alice avait habillé sa garde-robe au complet de tout vêtement. Je savais que mon père me regardais parcourir les étagères, le sourire aux lèvres. Je l'aidais parce que je savais qu'Isabella en valait la peine. Elle était belle, charmante et vraiment gentille. Je sortis une chemise et un pantalon noir et les tendis à mon père. Je me jetai, par la suite, sur son lit tandis qu'il entrait dans sa salle de bain. Mon père était très beau dans le noir, sa faisait ressortir ses yeux et ça le rendais sexy.

-Dit-moi pourquoi à chaque fois que tu veux choisir mon linge, s'est toujours du noir? Demanda mon père en sortant de la petite pièce en attachant les pans de sa chemise.

-Parce que s'est beau le noir sur toi, répondis-je simplement... je me demandais... si ça te dérangeais que je sorte vendredi?

Mon père leva des yeux surpris vers moi.

-On m'a invité à aller au Beach.

-Mais oui, vas y ma chérie, sourit mon père. C'est Jérémy qui t'a invité?

-Oui, mais s'il-te-plaît ne recommence pas. Je me sens bien près de lui et en sécurité.

-Je n'ai rien dit, chérie. Je trouve même que s'est gentil de sa part.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et au même moment, on toqua à la porte. Je me levai et allai accueillir Isabella le temps que mon père termine de se préparer, une vraie fille. J'ouvris la porte sur mon enseignante de littérature, qui était en beauté. Elle portait une robe brune à bustier lui arrivant à la mi-cuisse, une large ceinture noir était sous sa poitrine. Ses cheveux avait été bouclé au fer.

-Bonjour Callie, me salua t'elle en souriant.

Je la laissais passer à l'intérieur de la villa.

-Bonjour Isabella, vous êtes magnifique, la complimentai-je. Mon père va craquer en vous voyant.

Elle sourit et rougit, s'était craquant de la voir ainsi gênée en entendant parlé de mon père.

-Bonjour Bella, sourit mon père en la voyant. Tu es plus que sublime ce soir.

Mon père s'approcha d'Isabella et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Ils étaient magnifiques ensemble. Isabella petite et gracieuse et mon père grand et protecteur.

-Merci, je suis un peu à l'avance. J'espère de ne pas vous déranger.

Je m'éloignais vers le coin musique, dire qu'Allan avait été aussi galant avec moi, le même jour de l'accident. Cet accident qui avait coûté mon bonheur et qui m'avait détruit.

**Edward pov**

Lorsque j'avais vu Bella du haut de l'escalier, je l'avais trouvé plus que incroyable. Dans l'adolescence, jamais Bella Swan n'avait porté une seule robe. Elle avait toujours son traditionnel sweat-shirt cachant ainsi ses sublimes formes. Non seulement avait-elle de belle courbe, mais elle avait une intelligence remarquable.

-Callie, nous allons y aller, l'informai-je en déposant des billets sur la table. Tu as de l'argent si tu veux commander pour ton repas, mais comme je sais que tu aimes cuisiner, les armoires sont pleines ma chérie, ta grand-mère ne devrais pas tarder.

Ma fille acquiesça tandis qu'elle regardais les différents c.d qu'il y avait dans la bibliothèque.

Je posai une main sur les reins de Bella et l'entrainai à l'extérieur. Je remarquai qu'elle avait délaissé sa vieille camionnette orange/rouge pour une petite auto passe partout dans les couleurs de noir. **(auto de Bella liens sur mon profile) **Galamment je lui ouvris la porte passagère de ma volvo pour qu'elle puisse bien s'y installer, on m'avait bien éduqué, et j'allai prendre place derrière le volant. J'adorais conduire ma volvo à pleine vitesse, mais avec les crises de Callie, s'était devenu très rare.

-Alors ça te fait quoi de revenir à Forks?

-Ça me rappel de bon souvenir et de mauvais, mais l'importance pour moi s'est de voir Callie heureuse.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne l'est pas, sans t'offenser Edward.

-Mais je sais qu'elle ne l'est pas, c'est difficile pour nous dans ses temps-si. J'ai besoin de redevenir l'homme que je suis devenu pour ma fille, mais ses difficiles.

-Tu veux m'en parler?

Bella au bon cœur, jeune femme qui ne veut que le bonheur des personnes autour d'elle. Elle est merveilleuse.

-En fait, je ne pense pas que s'est quelque chose à raconter avant un rendez-vous romantique, parce que je compte bien que ça en soit un.

Elle me sourit et je nous arrêtai devant le restaurant le Manoir, s'était un restaurant réputé à Forks pour sa bonne gastronomie. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et je rejoignit Bella.

-Je voulais que pour notre premier rendez-vous, que se soit réussi, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Elle sourit gênée et le rouge colora ses petites pommettes. Sa main se glissa dans le creux de mon bras et nous entrâmes dans le restaurant. Depuis le temps ça avait changé. Les lumières étaient baissé créant une ambiance tamisé et romantique. On nous assignat une table près de la baie vitré. Le service allait se faire rapidement, puisqu'il n'y avait presque personne. Après avoir installé Bella confortablement, je m'assoyai en face d'elle. Son sourire éblouissait son visage et ses yeux pétillaient aux travers de ses prunelles chocolats. Elle était magnifique et je n'empêchais pas ma main d'aller rejoindre la sienne sur la table. Elles s'entrelacèrent et se serrèrent.

-Bonjour je suis Fernando, votre serveur pour la soirée, nous salua un homme d'allure italienne en posant un regard charmeur sur Bella. Je vous sers un apéritif?

Je consultai Bella du regard puisque ses yeux ne m'avaient jamais quitté pour se poser sur cet homme qui la draguais. Elle me souffla le mot ''vin'' avec ses lèvres parfaites.

-Nous allons prendre du vin rouge, annonçai-je en ne quittant pas Bella. Et nous allons commander plus tard.

Le serveur nous quitta avec un petit grognement et nous éclatâmes de rires. Ça faisait du bien de se laisser aller, Bella m'aidais à aller mieux.

-Qu'es-tu devenu Bella? J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué une énorme partit de ta vie et ça me frustre.

-Et bien, vraiment rien d'intéressant. Je n'ai jamais quitté Forks, même pas pour aller à Phœnix où ma mère et son nouveau copain se sont installé. Ma mère a quitté mon père juste après que tu aies quitté Forks.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Bella.

-Mais non, ce n'est rien, m'assura t'elle. Mes parents se chicanaient toujours et puis tout à débouler... mes études avant tout... mon logement, où je vis encore... James... mon supposé mariage... et mon travail.

Ça s'était beaucoup d'information en une seule fois, s'était qui James? Et pourquoi disait-elle supposé mariage? Là j'avoue qu'une partie de moi était jalouse, et s'était rare que se sentiment s'éveillait en moi.

-Qui est James? Risquai-je de demander.

-Je...euhm...Edward écoute. Je ne veux pas te blesser et ça fait cinq ans que ça c'est passé. James n'a fait que combler un manque que j'avais au fond de moi...Écoute tu ne peux pas vraiment comprendre si tu ne connais pas les raisons.

-Écoute Bella, j'aimerais comprendre puisque ça m'intrigue.

-James est un homme que j'ai aimé en second plan. Je l'ai aimé pour essayer de t'oublier.

-M'oublier moi?

Cette remarque me toucha profondément. Isabella Swan avait été amoureuse de moi, mais l'était-elle toujours? Ou m'accompagnait-elle simplement pour me revoir et parler du passé. Elle sourit en baissant le regard vers nos mains toujours enlacé sur la table.

-J'ai été amoureuse de toi Edward, et je crois ,presque certaine, que je le suis toujours. J'ai longtemps attendu que tu fasses un quelconque mouvement vers moi. Mais tu avais Tanya et j'ai préféré rester dans mon coins... James a été le premier homme à démontrer de l'intérêt pour moi, jusqu'à ce que je découvre que beaucoup plus tard que s'était que pour mon corps et non pour moi, et il m'a laissé la veille de notre mariage, j'avais décidé de passer l'évènement qu'il craquait sur moi que pour mon corps, mais j'ai fait une erreur...Mais s'est différent maintenant. Tu es là et je veux simplement qu'on passe une bonne soirée. Je ne veux plus qu'on parle de ce passer.

C'est vrai que tout était différent maintenant. Elle était ici, avec moi, voulant oublier son passé et passer une bonne soirée. Je lui sourit et pressai sa main. Je lui fis un petit signe et elle se redressa pour s'installer sur mes genoux. Elle interprétait très bien mes demandes silencieuses. En s'assoyant sur moi, son petit corps chaud se blotti contre mon torse, je pourrais très bien m'habituer à

ça. Je déposai mon menton sur sa tête.

-Puisqu'on est au moment des confidences, je dois t'avouer que j'ai aussi été amoureux de toi, mais moi cet amour n'a jamais cessé. Ça peut te paraître vraiment idiot ou fou, mais je t'ai souvent imaginé avec moi et Callie à New-York. Je t'ai aimé encore plus en te revoyant.

Bella releva la tête souriante, elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et nos visages se rapprochèrent d'eux même, comme si on le faisait toujours. Je voulais pouvoir les gouter, ses lèvres tentatrices et magnifiques.

-Si j'ai bien compris... je t'ai avoué être amoureuse de toi et...

-Je t'ai avoué la même chose, souris-je.

-Mais ça ne fait que deux jour qu'on s'est revu.

-Le temps n'a pas d'importance pour moi Bella, je suis amoureux de toi depuis mes 15/16 ans. Deux jours ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer encore plus.

Mes doigts se portèrent à son visage et je caressais sa peau douce. Cette peau douce et blanche que j'avais envi de parsemer de baiser, mais ça irait peut-être trop vite pour Bella, mais elle savait que moi j'étais prêt à bâtir une relation avec elle.

Un toussotement nous interrompis et nous fis relever la tête. Le serveur nous dévisageais tenant la bouteille de vin entre ses doigts. Bella rougit et cacha son visage dans mon cou, je sentis son rire contre moi.

-Vous commandez? Nous demanda t'il

-Le spéciale chef pour moi, dis-je.

-La même chose pour moi, s'enquit Bella.

**Bella pov**

J'avais passé une soirée merveilleuse, autant au restaurant qu'au bar où nous nous étions arrêter. Tout avait été une réussite et j'étais encore plus amoureuse d'Edward qu'avant. Je voulais l'embrasser, je voulais qu'il n'y ait aucun secret entre nous. Angéla avait raison, je devais sortir plus souvent et surtout, pour mon bien, avec Edward. J'étais irrévocablement amoureuse de lui et je l'avais toujours été. J'en étais certaine en voyant son regard et ses sourires, ils m'étaient tous destiné, ceux de se soir. Edward se gara devant sa villa et se tourna vers moi.

-Tu veux entrer prendre un café? Me proposa t'il. Je ne veux pas que le soirée se termine.

-Moi non plus, avouai-je. Et j'ai très envi d'un bol de café, en effet.

-Alors entre, s'il-te-plaît, je vais te dire pourquoi nous sommes venu et pourquoi il y a se fameux malheur sur nous.

J'acquiesçai et suivit Edward à l'intérieur de sa villa. Mon appartement faisait pitié à côté de cette maison. Edward souriait comme un gamin le jour de Noël. Il était heureux et ça se voyait.

-Bonjour mon garçon, bonjour Isabella, nous salua la mère d'Edward. Vous avez passé une bonne soirée?

Edward prit sa mère dans ses bras et plaqua un baiser sur sa joue. Ses yeux émeraudes plongèrent dans les miens.

-Une agréable et extraordinaire soirée, sourit-il avant de se tourner vers sa mère. Alors avec Callie?

Je m'assoyai sur un tabouret au contoir et Edward déposa un bol de café fumant devant moi. Je le remerciai d'un sourire auquel il y répondit de son petit sourire en coin à faire craquer. S'est fou comme je pouvais aimer cet homme.

-Cela c'est très bien passé, répondit la mère souriante. Callie est un ange, très bien élevé mon fils, félicitation. Nous avons même fait un gâteau, elle adore cuisiner et elle en est excellente. Elle est au lit depuis, environ, deux heures.

-À cause de ses crises, elle tombe de fatigue rapidement. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dut t'avertir. En y pensant, Callie n'en a pas fait de crises?

-Je te rassure, aucune, dit-elle avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Je te laisse mon grand, ton père va s'inquiéter, bonne fin de soirée.

Puis la porte d'entrée se referma. Edward souffla en vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, un bol de café devant lui. À ce que j'avais compris, Callie faisait des crises et cela inquiétait Edward, comme tout bon parent. Il m'avait écouté lorsque j'avais parlé de James, maintenant s'était à mon tour de l'épauler.

-Callie a eu un accident de voiture il y a 17 jours. Elle et son copain, Allan, étaient seuls dans la voiture. Allan est décédé en donnant sa vie pour ma petite fille. Les inspecteur essaient de reconstruire l'accident, mais s'est à chaque fois sans succès. Callie est la seule à savoir ce qui s'est passé dans la voiture, mais elle refuse de nous le dire. Callie est resté plus de quatre jours à l'hôpital, accompagné par plusieurs thérapeute et psychologue, mais elle n'a jamais rien dit. En quatre jours elle a fait une dizaine de crise d'angoisse. Callie est sous médicament, mais s'est ses rêves qui déclenche ses crises. Elle rêve sans cesse à l'accident qui a couté la vie d'Allan. Les psychologue m'ont conseillé de quitter New-York pour tout recommencer à zéro, avoir une meilleure vie pour aider Callie.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon bol de café. Ça devait être dure de vivre ça à chaque jour et de voir sa fille sans repère. Callie ne méritait pas de vivre ça à son âge. À l'adolescence on voulait tout voir, tout connaître. On voulait être libre et heureux. On voulait des petits-amis pour connaître la vie future, on commençait à travailler dans de petit commerce et on rentrait tard le soir. On aimait faire frustrer nos parents, mais au fond de nous on savait qu'on les aimait. S'était ça l'adolescence de nos jours et à cause de cette accident , Callie était privé de sentiment normaux, elle était privé de bonheur.

-ALLAN! Hurla une voix à l'étage qui me fit sursauter.

Je me retournai vers Edward et remarquai une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il déposa son bol de café et monta à l'étage. Je descendis de mon tabouret et le suivis. Je n'aimais pas voir des personnes tristes, surtout pas Edward. En montant les marches, j'entendis des bruits de fracas, des pleures et des hurlements. La porte de Callie était close et Edward était assis au sol dos contre la porte. Je m'approchai et m'assis à ses côtés. Il m'attira contre son torse et m'entoura de ses deux bras. Je déposai un baiser à la base de son cou pour lui donner du courage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-On attend Bella, on attend que sa crises passe.

* * *

**Pauvre Callie et pauvre Edward, comment être capable d'endurer les hurlements de sa fille. Mais bon, disons que se n'est pas la première, mais ça doit tout de même être difficiles pour eux. Et non pas de baiser dans se chapitre, bien que la situation était tentante, mais je ne voulais pas couper un si beau baiser par une crise voyons. Il faut en profiter un peu... bayyebayye à+ et merci d'avance pour vos commentaire.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde... ici alexe! Je dois l'avouer que ce chapitre doit être attendue depuis longtemps, mais ça m'a permis de poursuivre dans mon écriture dans mon cahier... j'avoue être satisfaite de ce chapitre... mais c'est selon moi... mais il y a d'autre meilleure chapitre soyez en certains.**

Chapt.7

Ça faisait environ une bonne demi-heure que la porte à laquelle nous étions adossé était prise d'assaut par les crises de Callie. Au moment que nous n'entendions plus rien et que que croyions que tout était bien terminer, la crise recommençait beaucoup plus forte que la précédente. Nous en sursautions à chaque fois et je me faisais violence pour ne pas craquer. Callie hurlait sa douleur et sa peine et je ne pouvais rien faire. Les spécialistes qui s'occupaient de Callie me l'avait ordonné, mais s'était dure de laisser son enfant souffrir.

Mes mains ne pouvaient quitter Bella, elle me donnait cette chaleur qui m'aidait à ne pas craquer. Ses mains, à elle, caressaient la douce peau de mes abdominaux. J'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de la rassurer. S'était assez impressionnant de voir ou d'entendre pour la première fois les crises de Callie. Moi-même j'en avais été effrayé. Elle semblait dans un autre monde, sans fin, emprisonnée dans l'accident.

Un frisson parcourra l'échine de Bella suite à un cris aigüe de Callie qui ne cessait d'appeler Allan.

-Tu devrais rentrer Bella, je vais continuer à attendre et il se fait tard, lui conseillai-je. Les crises peuvent être très longue.

-Non, je veux rester près de toi, m'assura t'elle en relevant ses magnifiques prunelles chocolaté vers moi. Ça doit tellement être difficile pour toi et je veux t'épauler là dedans, même si nous devons attendre toute la nuit.

-C'est très gentil Bella, tout ce que tu fais pour moi et pour Callie, mais ni toi ni moi pouvons l'aider. Elle s'est enfermé dans l'accident, le temps va défaire ses liens.

Ses yeux étaient luisant de doute, elle voulait vraiment resté, mais elle ne voulais pas s'imposer.

-Ma belle Bella, tu es tellement sublime, tellement aidante que je peine à te laisser partir. Tu m'aides moi et tu aides Callie, mais je ne veux pas t'imposer ce genre de chose. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux.

-C'est faux Edward! Je mérite un homme aimant, je te mérite toi. J'accepte tout, les crises de Callie, tes pleures, parce que je sais que tu te retiens..._sa main se posa sur mon coeur , sentant ainsi les battements..._ je mérite l'amour que tu caches au fond de ce coeur, parce que je le désire.

Doucement, le corps de Bella se sépara du miens, créant un vide immense, et elle se releva. Mes yeux ne pouvaient quitter cette ange qui se tenait devant moi. Elle me tendit la main et elle m'aida à me relever. Bella nous conduit au rez-de-chaussé. Elle se tourna vers le piano et le désigna du menton.

-Longtemps, lorsque tu jouais dans l'auditorium de l'école, j'allais me cacher au fond de la salle pour t'écouter et encore aujourd'hui, pendant les deux jours qui ont suivi ton arrivé, je suis allée te voir pendant mes cours libres. J'aime te voir expliquer ton talent , m'expliqua t'elle. Pour tout oublier, j'aimerais que tu en joues.

La première mélodie qui ma sauta à l'esprit fut la berceuse de Callie. Je pris la main de Bella et l'entrainai à ma suite. En m'assoyant sur le banc, je regardais ma douce belle Bella. Elle me sourit et se mordit les lèvres. Toujours en ne quittant son doux visage, je commençai la berceuse de ma petite fille.

**( Dream, by Yiruma )( liens sur mon profile)**

**Callie pov.**

Ma musique, ma berceuse, s'était ça qui m'avait calmé. J'étais à genoux, au sol, écoutant les notes enchainé au piano par mon père. Il était ma source de calme. Écouter cette musique, m'apportait calme et sérénité.

J'étais haletante et en pleur lorsque la musique cessa. Des yeux, je regardais mes débris. S'était incroyable ce que je pouvais faire en ayant conscience d'aucun de mes mouvements. Il y avait beaucoup de chose brisé... je m,en voulais. Je n'étais pas capable de me défaire de l'accident, s'était ça qui m'angoissait. Je me levai et quittai ce lieu, cette chambre, ces débris. Seulement vêtue de mon pyjamas traditionnel, je descendis les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Mon père était un excellent musicien et sa musique avait le pouvoir de guérir mes maux.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire Bella, souffla mon père assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre, ce qui me fit bloquer dans les marches. Je ne sais plus comment elle pourrait redevenir comme avant. Si tu l'avais vu, si pétillante, si enjouée, tu regretterais cette accident comme moi je le regrette. Cette accident qui à couté le sourire de ma fille. Je me suis toujours battu pour elle, que maintenant, je ne sais plus ce qui la rendrais à nouveau heureuse. Ça me détruis aussi.

-Tu lui en a parlé, de tout ça, à Callie? Le questionna Isabella. Elle aimerais savoir ce que tu ressens.

-Pour lui en rajouter encore plus sur les épaules? Je ne crois pas non. Tout à l'heure, quand je suis arrivé de l'école, on a même eu une chicane. Elle s'entend bien avec un garçon, mais je crains qu'elle ne le compare trop avec Allan. Elle n'a aimé que Allan, ils ont été ensemble près d'un ans. Elle ne devait pas le laisser ainsi, elle l'aime encore et j'ai peur que Jérémy soit confronté à cette situation.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Edward, je comprend ton sentiment, mais si Callie se sent bien avec lui, c'est ça l'importance non? Je crois que ta fille est la seule à pouvoir juger de ses sentiments.

-Je sais, elle est très mature, mais elle reste tout de même ma petite fille. Celle qui a dit papa en premier et celle qui a marché avec mon aide. Callie m'est précieuse.

-Comme tout bon parent Edward, tu veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ta fille.

-Vraiment Bella, je regrette mon choix après la naissance de Callie. J,aurais du écouter cette voix qui m' habitait. J'aurais dut te rejoindre, parce que c'est de l'amour sincère que j'éprouve pour toi. Callie aurait été vraiment heureuse avec toi.

J'entendis les pas de mon père et d' Isabella se rapprocher. Je m' assoyai dans les marches, regroupant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Je les vis apparaître, au travers de mes larmes, dos à moi. Mon père était encore amoureux de la même fille depuis maman.

-C'est de l'amour sincère que j'éprouve aussi pour toi Edward. Ça n'a jamais été un amour d'adolescente, j'ai toujours voulu m'engager sérieusement avec toi, que tu n'aimes qu'une seule fille...

-Cette fille c'est toi Bella et ça l'a toujours été.

Mon père raccompagna Bella à la porte. Si j'avais bien compris, mon papa avait une autre femme en même temps que maman? Et cette femme était Isabella. Mon père attira la jeune femme dans ses bras et cacha son visage contre le cou de mon enseignante. Il allait avoir besoin d'une personne autre que la famille pour lui changer les idées, il allait avoir besoin d'aimer une femme.

**Bella pov.**

Edward était anéanti par les crises de Callie. Elles étaient fortes et effrayantes, mais même avec, cela ne m'empêchais pas d'aimer Edward et Callie. Il avait besoin de moi, enfin, d'une femme qui allait l'aimer et qui allait être aimé en retour. J'étais dans les bras d' Edward, écoutant ses battements de coeur, sa respiration et les blessures de son âme. Ses mains montaient et descendaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale, sa tête niché dans mon cou. Nous étions serré l'un contre l'autre et j'avais toujours l'impression d'être trop loin de lui. J'en était certaine, j'étais irrévocablement amoureuse d' Edward Cullen.

Un bruit dans l'escalier me fit relever la tête par-dessus l'épaule de ma passion. Callie-Alexandra se tenait sur la dernière marche, sa crise était terminé. Ses yeux violets, rempli de larme, fixaient son père et une ombre de colère traversa son regard... de la colère contre elle-même? Callie avait des cernes sous les yeux, elle devait être fatiguée.

-Edward, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. Retourne-toi doucement.

Intrigué, il releva la tête vers moi, nos visages étaient à quelque centimètre seulement l'une de l'autre. J'avais une folle envi de me jeter sur ses lèvres, mais Callie avait plus besoin de son père à l'instant que de moi. Edward tourna la tête vers l'escalier, un petit soupir de soulagement sortit de ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçue Callie. Il glissa un bras autour de ma taille et de l'autre, il invita Callie à nous rejoindre,ce qu'elle fit rapidement. S'était un tableau magnifique. Les bras de Callie entouraient le tronc d' Edward, sa tête reposait contre le torse de son père et ses yeux étaient clos pour contrôler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Edward avait un doux petit sourire sur les lèvres, sa joue contre le tête de sa fille et le regard émeraude que j'aimais tant était rivé au mien. Il paraissait tellement soulagé.

-Je vais aller étendre Callie dans ma chambre, m'informa t'il. Tu peux m'attendre deux minutes, je ne serai pas long.

-Bien sure, prend ton temps, lui accordai-je.

Il se sépara de moi et monta à l'étage. Je me dirigeai vers l'endroit musique, tout y était très artistique, je reconnaissais bien Edward ici. Le piano trônait sur un tapis blanc faisant face à une baie vitrée. Je m'approchai de la bibliothèque. Elle était rempli de livre, de partitions et de photo. L'une attira mon attention. Une jeune fille faisait un arabesque sur un fond noir, très gracieuse et souple. La photo était en noir et blanc et de profile ne me permettant pas de déchiffré qui était cette jeune fille, mais je me doutais que s'était Callie. L'écriteau au bas de la photo me le confirma... Callie-Alexandra Cullen, une danseuse hors paire.

-Callie aimait danser avec Allan, dit Edward en me faisant sursauter, je ne l'avais pas entendu. Ensemble, comme duo, tous les enseignants les voulaient.

Je me retournai pour tomber contre le torse d' Edward, je ne le pensais pas si proche de moi. Je rougis en relevant mon regard vers son visage. Ses prunelles émeraudes démontraient de l'épuisement.

-Parle-moi d'un moment inoubliable avec Callie.

Un sourire vrai naiquit sur ses lèvres parfaite, me faisant fondre sur place, et il s'adossa contre son piano.

-Je me souviendrai toujours de ses premiers pas et de la première fois où elle a dit papa. Tout s'est fait en même temps. Callie avait huit mois et déjà elle bougeait dans tout les sens. Callie riait souvent et j'adorais jouer avec elle. Vue que je continuais mes études et que s'était ma soeur Alice qui me gardait la petite, à chaque moment seuls avec ma petite princesse, je la câlinais et je jouais avec elle... c'est un dimanche matin, alors que j'étais assis au sol, près de Callie qui se tenait debout contre la table basse, qu'elle me regarda et dit pour la première fois papa en avançant vers moi sur ses petites jambes et le sourire aux lèvres. J'avais dix-sept ans et j'ai pleuré, ma fille m'avait offert le plus beau cadeau au monde et elle a continuer. Mes journées étaient devenues merveilleuses. C'est un sentiment indescriptible lorsqu'on entend pour le première fois notre enfant nous appeler papa ou maman... Et j'ai plein d'autre moment ainsi avec Callie.

Je souris alors qu'il m'attira dans son étreinte. J'étais un peu fatiguée, j'avais passé une journée éprouvante à l'école, j'avais eu un rendez-vous plus que parfait avec l'homme parfait et la crise de Callie avait joué avec mes émotions, je n'étais pas habitué à ça. En plus, la main d' Edward qui montait et descendait dans mon dos ne m'aidait pas à me maintenir éveillé.

-Je vais te raccompagner, ma belle Bella. Tu sommeil dans mes bras, tel un ange.

Edward me raccompagna jusqu'à ma voiture, il est vrai qu'il était dépassé les deux heures du matin et demain nous devions nous lever pour aller enseigner.

Je dirais plutôt que nous devions nous lever dans quelques heures seulement.

-Je voulais te remercier ma Bella. Tu m'as énormément aidé ce soir et j'ai adoré notre diner, s'était plus que merveilleux et ça n'a fait qu'accroître mes sentiments envers toi... _il se rapprocha de moi collant mon corps entre lui et la voiture. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur l'arc de mon cou. Sa voix souffla sur ma peau..._j'ai tellement envi de t'embrasser.

Ma main se glissa dans ses cheveux et je le pressai plus contre moi. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de mon cou et sur mes joues, pour refaire le mouvement inverse. J'aimais sentir ses doigts et sa peau contre la mienne. Des petits picotements habitaient ma peau à chaque passage de ses doigts.

-Embrasse-moi, susurrai-je alors qu'un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais dit ça à voix haute, mais pourtant s'était le cas puisque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes en un baiser chaste. La chaleur de ses lèvres colora mes joues, mais j'en voulais encore plus. Ma main qui était dans ses cheveux descendit sur sa nuque pour attirer ses lèvres jusqu'aux miennes une seconde fois. J'aimais sentir son souffle, son haleine de miel se poser sur mes lèvres. Elles se caressèrent, se touchèrent, se chatouillèrent et se picorèrent. Ce n'était pas un baiser osé, mais parfait et simple, tendre et doux. J'avais enfin eu un baiser d' Edward Cullen et s'était merveilleux.

-À demain Bella, chuchota t'il sur mes lèvres avant de les séparer.

Nous nous quittâmes ainsi, Edward retourna à l'intérieur de sa villa en m'envoyant un dernier baiser. S'était certain, j'allais avoir de la difficulté à dormir, trop occupé à rêvasser de ce baiser parfait. J'embarquai dans ma voiture et retournai dans mon appartement seule.

* * *

J'étais souriante et fatiguée en entrant dans ma classe ce matin. J'étais heureuse et amoureuse. Je sentais encore les lèvres d' Edward sur les miennes les caressant. S'était définitif, j'étais acro à Edward Cullen et j'avais une hâte folle de le revoir.

-Coucou la Bella souriante, s'exclama Angéla en entrant dans ma classe. Qu'avez-vous fait à ma meilleure amie qui ruinait sa vie. Je t'ai entendue rentrer aux petites heures du matin.

Malheureusement pour moi, ma meilleure amie, habitait à l'appartement voisin du mien, donc elle m'entendait à chaque fois que je rentrais tard ou que j'avais le malheur de coucher avec un garçon chez moi pour libérer toute cette souffrance chez moi. J'étais quand même une femme et j'avais des besoin sexuelle moi aussi.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, lui dis-je simplement

-Bien sure, à voir ton sourire, tu n'es pas désolé du tout..._elle balaya mon mensonge d'une main et elle s'assoya sur mon bureau. Je n'allais pas si bien m'en tirer à voir son regard..._Alors c'est qui le jeune homme qui à capturer ma meilleure amie pour la nuit?

-Tu exagères Angéla, je suis rentré hier.

-Rentrée oui, mais aux petite heures. Cesse de jouer avec moi Bella et raconte moi. S'était qui?Non! Attend pas la prof de sport?

-Arrête Angéla, tu ne sauras pas qui s'est pas tant que je ne le sache d'abord, tu m'entend?... maintenant, retourne avec ta biologie et laisse moi avec mes livres.

-T'es pas marrante Bella, conclua t'elle avant de sauter de mon bureau et de quitter la pièce.

Je ne voulais pas que le monde de la ville commence à papoter sur moi eet sur Edward. J'adorais ce qui nous arrivais, j'avais adoré notre baiser, bien que trop court selon moi, mais parfait... mais je voulais savoir ce qu'en pensais Callie. Edward n'appréciait, il me l'avait dit, mais Callie était importante pour lui, elle était concernée. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer dans sa vie, avec ce qu'Edward m'avait raconté, elle devait être mélangé.

Mon portable qui était posé devant moi, vibra au moment de la première cloche, annonçant l'arrivée des élèves.

**« je suis désolé, mais je ne serai pas à l'école aujourd'hui. Un problème. Bisou. E»**

J'attrapai mon portable et lui répondit rapidement.

**«J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave, on dine ensemble se soir, avec Callie ? B.»**

J'étais silencieuse lorsque les élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la classe. Quel genre de problème pouvait-il arriver à Edward? J'espère que Callie allait bien.

**«Non, je pense qu'il n'y a rien de grave. D'accord pour ce soir, viens à la villa.** **Bisou E.»**

Je rangeai mon mobile dans mon sac et commençai mon cour. Callie était absente.

**Edward pov.**

Callie avait eu de la difficulté à s'endormir à cause de sa crise et moi, je sentais encore la douceur des lèvres de ma belle Bella. Ça avait été un baiser parfait, Bella était parfaite. J'avais aimé la petite pression de sa main qui avait rejoint nos lèvres une seconde fois, ça m'avait permis de réaliser que ce n'était pas un rêve. Je sentais le corps de mon ange pressé contre moi, entre la voiture et mon corps. Pour être franc, je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, trop occupé à me remémorer ce premier baiser et qui ne sera pas le dernier. Se fut Callie qui bougea à mes côtés qui me sortis de mes passions de jeune homme. Ses yeux violets se posèrent sur mon visage. Elle avait de grosse cerne sous les yeux.

-On va passer à travers tout ça Callie, je te le promet.

Je me rapprochai de Callie et la pris dans mes bras. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, s'était une très petite nuit pour Callie.

-Tu veux rester à la maison ce matin, ma chérie, tu pourrais dormir, lui proposai-je.

-Pour faire une autre crise, non merci, refusa t'elle.

J'embrassai son front et me levai. Il me fallait un bol de café chaud, pour bien me réveiller, mais tout d'abord, j'allais me changer. Callie commençait, de son côté, à se préparer elle aussi. J'étais peut-être déjà accro à Bella, mais elle me manquait terriblement. L'avoir embrassé hier, avait été une pure merveille, une délivrance de me douce tentation.

Je descendis les escaliers au moment où quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Qui pouvait bien alla chez les gens vers les 7h30 du matin?


	9. Chapter 8

Salut tout le monde, j'ai une petite demande à vous faire… pour ceux que ça intéresse j'aurais besoin d'une idée pour une sortis entre Carlisle et Callie… et une autre pour Edward, Bella et Callie, je suis un peu à court d'imagination… Si sa vous intéresse et que vous avez une idée envoyez la moi avec un maximum de détails et vous pourrez voir l'une de vos idées dans cette fic. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture…

**

* * *

**

**Chapt.8**

…_qui pouvait bien aller chez les gens à 7h30 le matin?_

Je n'attendais personne, à moins que le fameux Jérémy ait décidé de venir chercher Callie. Je m'approchai de la porte et l'ouvris. Je me retrouvai devant cinq personnes, dont les inspecteurs Bouts et Jones, ceux qui s'occupaient de l'accident de Callie. Le shérif Swan, le père de Bella, était lui aussi présent, avec l'un de ses collègues dont je ne connaissais nullement, mais que je savais être avec lui à cause de son uniforme, et un autre homme se tenait derrière le petit groupe.

-Bonjour Edward, me salua Charlie, le père de Bella qui n'avait nullement changé depuis le temps. Est-ce que Callie-Alexandra est présente?

Je les laissai passer à l'intérieur de la villa et les installai au salon. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient à ma fille?

-Callie ne devrait pas tarder, elle vient de se réveiller, elle doit se changer, les informai-je en m'installant à mon tour. Est-ce si grave pour autant de personne chez nous?

-Rassurez-vous monsieur Cullen, se ne sont que des analyses de suivi, tenta de me rassurer l'agent Bouts.

L'homme de forte musculature ne démontrait aucune aide, il détestait de savoir que Callie ne les aidait nullement pour les informations sur l'accident, ils devaient se débrouiller sans l'aide du seul témoin.

-Des examens de suivi qui détruiront encore plus ma fille, commentai-je à voix basse.

-Callie a-t-elle eu d'autre crise monsieur Cullen?... _je fronçai les sourcils vers l'homme qui m'était totalement inconnu, l'homme qui étudiait les moindres signes de mes gestes…_Je suis le docteur Rosier, c'est moi qui va suivre votre fille à Forks. Sous la demande de votre père.

Je grognai intérieurement, je n'avais plus de père après ce qu'il m'avait fait et j'étais bien ainsi. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un homme qui se disait mon père et qui, par la suite, décidait de contrôler de ma vie. Callie allait très bien, même si je n'étais pas urgentologue, et j'avais un très bon salaire qui entourait bien notre vie, nous permettant quelques surplus. Disons qu'on n'avait aucun problème financier.

J'entendis les talons de ma fille dans les escaliers et elle entra dans le salon. Callie avait toujours bien su s'habiller, disons que sa tante styliste en était pour beaucoup. Ma fille portait un jean taille basse, serré jusqu'aux chevilles, avec ses talons en cuir de star… _Elles m'avaient coûté une petite fortune pour faire plaisir à Callie. Dans les vêtements, lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose, elle faisait tout pour l'obtenir_ … Elle portait également en débardeur noir. À son poignet pendait le bracelet qu'Allan devait lui offrir pour leur anniversaire. Les prunelles violettes de Callie firent un rapide tour du salon et elle se raidit en voyant les inspecteurs.

-Inspecteurs, les salua t-elle machinalement. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème?

Callie savait qu'ils venaient pour lui parler de l'accident. Ma fille avait énormément souffert de cet accident. Les tests lui causaient quelque trouble. Ma fille s'approcha de moi et s'assit près de moi.

-Nous avons besoin de certaines informations concernant l'accident Callie, annonça l'agent Bouts.

-Je refuse d'en dire davantage, vous ne savez rien de ce qui s'est passé et vous ne saurez rien. Je vous assure que ça vous serait inutile.

-Laisse nous en juger, Callie-Alexandra, intervint l'agent Jones. S'il te plaît, ne crois-tu pas que ta conscience irait mieux, si tu nous en faisais part.

Entêtée, ma fille secoua de la tête et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle était décidée, elle ne parlerait pas. Callie croyait que si elle se refermait sur elle-même, elle seule serait malheureuse, mais son silence nous rendait tous malheureux.

-Non!

Sa voix claqua dans le salon, je rapprochai ma fille vers moi et je déposai un déposai un baiser sur ses cheveux. Je respectais le choix de Callie, puisque je le comprenais. Perdre une personne qui nous est cher nous est très difficile. J'avais longtemps attendue à en parler, de la mort de Tanya, et s'était seulement avec un psychologue, qui devait garder tout sous secret professionnel, que j'avais réussi. Peut-être que s'était de ça que Callie avait besoin…d'une personne qui pouvait l'écouter sans émettre aucune pitié, ni commentaire arrogant.

Le docteur Rosier examinait ma fille de son regard gris nuageux. Il me semblait gentil, avec son petit sourire tendre en regardant ma fille, et compétent dans son travail.

-Vous êtes spécialisé dans quoi docteur Rosier, pour être concerné? Lui demandai-je.

-Je suis neurologue et cancérologue, mais je suis ici puisque selon les médecins à New-York, les crises de Callie-Alexandra proviendraient d'un coup qu'elle aurait reçu à la tête lors de l'accident. Un traumatisme crânien… Le coup aurait pu causer quelques lésions internes temporaires, mais nous ne pouvons le confirmer, puisque Callie refuse d'en parler.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai reçu un coup à la tête lors de l'accident_… sa voix n'était que murmure et ses yeux rivés sur ses doigts. S'était la première fois qu'elle nous disait quelque chose qui concernait l'accident_…J'étais tellement paniquée, que je n'aie eu conscience de mes mouvements que sur le moment, comme une monté d'adrénaline. Je ne me souviens plus trop du choc de l'accident.

- Très bien Callie-Alexandra, je dois te poser la question. Veux-tu venir à l'hôpital pour passer les analyses habituelles?

-Si je réponds non, vous allez revenir m'embêter, c'est ça?

-Il y a de forte chances, sourit le docteur Rosier.

* * *

Callie avait fini par acceptée d'aller à l'hôpital et je l'y avais suivi. C'est pourquoi, un jeudi matin, je me retrouvai dans les couloirs ternes de l'hôpital. Je commençais à détester cet endroit.

-Je peux m'assoire à côté de toi, Edward?

Je hochai la tête au chef Swan et le regardais prendre place à mes côtés. Le père de Bella n'avait aucunement changé et j'avais l'impression de voir ma belle en lui. Ils se ressemblaient tant. Leurs yeux étaient identiques.

-Et bien, ça fait longtemps, mon garçon, qu'on ne t'a pas vu.

-En effet, chef Swan, mais je me devais de revenir pour le bonheur de Callie.

-D'ailleurs, elle est ravissante ta fille Edward, une jolie adolescente que tu as là.

-Merci chef Swan.

-Appel moi Charlie… Bella serait heureuse de te revoir, tu sais?

Mon dieu, si il savait que j'avais embrasser la veille, je serais mort sur place. J'étais tellement heureux de la revoir et que nos sentiments soient partagé que lorsqu'elle m'avait prié de l'embrasser, je n'avais pu refuser… Je me devais de la prévenir de mon absence.

-Je… excusez-moi Charlie, mais je dois passer un téléphone à ma famille, l'informai-je avant de me relever.

Je sortis mon mobile de ma poche et cherchai le numéro de Bella. Une fois trouvé, je lui envoyai un texto.

**« Je suis désolé, mais je ne serai pas à l'école aujourd'hui, un problème. Bisou E»**

Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter avec le fait que Callie passait des analyses. Une seule personne devait s'en faire pour ça, je ne voulais pas l'impliquer davantage dans nos inquiétudes. Mon portable émit un son, signe que ma belle m'avait répondu.

**«J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. On dîne ensemble ce soir, avec Callie? B »**

S'était tentant de l'inviter, je pourrais la revoir, l'embrasser à nouveau et je pourrais voir si Callie s'entendait bien avec ma belle.

**«Non je pense qu'il n'y a rien de grave. D'accord pour ce soir, viens à la villa. Bisou E»**

Je composai le numéro de Jasper. Callie avait besoin de se confier et elle adorait son parrain, peut-être qu'elle lui parlerait, à lui.

**Callie pov**

J'avais passé toute la journée à l'hôpital, sous différents tests. Le docteur Rosier était un bon médecin, il m'écoutait et croyait mes réponses à ses questions. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir un détail sur l'accident. La seule chose importante que je devais lui dire s'était si j'avais reçu un coup à la tête, mais je l'ignorais réellement, comme si j'avais un blocage dans ma tête.

-C'est Callie, tu peux enlever les vêtements de l'hôpital et remettre les tiens, Callie, m'informa le docteur Rosier.

Je me redressai de sur la table et regardai l'homme s'installer à son bureau. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et rempli quelque document. Il me semblait moins heureux tout d'un coup. Qu'est-ce que j'ai?

-Est-ce grave ce que vous avez découvert? Risquai-je de demander.

-J'aimerais te répondre que ce ne l'est pas Callie, mais en réalité, je l'ignore. Il y a une radio qui nous montre une toute petite masse inhabituelle à ton cerveau. Les examens que tu as passé aujourd'hui nous ne révélerons rien d'autre. C'est la première fois que je vois une lésion comme celle-ci. Ce n'est peut-être pas grave, une simple petite masse suite à ton blocage. Mais c'est peut-être autre chose. Il va falloir que tu reviennes.

-Mais vous allez trouver ce que s'est?

Le docteur se laissa choir dans sa chaise et ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Le neurologue était jeune et devait bien savoir de quoi il me parlait, il semblait sortir tout droit de ses études, il était au courant de la nouvelle technologie. Déjà je le sentais plus compétent que les médecins qui m'avaient suivit à New-York.

-Il faut comprendre Callie que tu vas devoir t'impliquer dans ta santé. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'à la moindre sensation inhabituelle, il faut que tu prennes rendez-vous avec moi le plus rapidement. Je vais dire à ma réceptionniste de te mettre à chaque fois en haut de mes rendez-vous. Peu importe l'heure qu'il est, je veux que tu me contact. On doit travailler ensemble sur ça, Callie.

Je hochai la tête et me redressai sur mes pieds. Le docteur Rosier se redressa à son tour. Il s'approcha de moi, il posa une main sur mon épaule et la pressa.

-Tu peux compter sur moi, Callie-Alexandra, si tu veux parler de l'accident, je peux tout garder sous secret professionnel.

-Merci docteur.

-Je te laisse te changer, Callie, me dit-il avant de quitter le bureau.

J'amassai mes vêtements et me changeai. Je devais sortir d'ici, sinon j'allais étouffer. Ça faisait 18 jours qu'Allan m'avait quitté et 14 jours seulement que j'étais sortit de l'hôpital de New-York.

Après m'être changé, je sortis du petit bureau et rejoignit mon père qui patientait dans la salle d'attente en compagnie du docteur Rosier. Je préférerais n'avoir qu'un blocage cérébral, que d'autre chose plus dramatique.

- Donc, je vous conseillerais de diminuer la dose de médicament que les médecins de New-York lui ont prescrit. Callie va bien physiquement, mais mentalement, elle est atteint d'un blocage et d'une masse suspecte sur son cerveau. C'est peut-être dut à son blocage cérébral, ou non, mais c'est pourquoi j'aimerais vérifier et que Callie revienne me voir dans une dizaine de jour. À ce moment, nous irons à Seattle pour nous permettre d'utiliser les scanneur cérébral… j'aimerais aussi que tu écrives tout ce qui te passe par la tête, Callie. Des choses que tu accepteras que j'utilise pour ton analyse, et des choses qui te tiennent à cœur. Voici un cahier à clé, seul toi et moi auront les clés. Si tu veux le faire lire à ton père ou a ta famille, tu le peux. Je veux que ceci m'aide à monter ton plan cérébral et que ça t'aide à avancer et à nous parler.

De docteur Rosier me tendit un cahier d'une centaine de page à la couverture brillante, mauve. Je serrai le cahier contre mon cœur et acquiesçai. Écrire me ferait peut-être réaliser mes émotions et mes sentiments. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

-Merci docteur Rosier, le remercia mon père.

Nous quittâmes l'hôpital en direction de notre villa. J'étais épuisée de toutes ses analyses, je ne voulais que dormir. Comme toujours, quand nous devions prendre la voiture, mon père me donna des cachets pour dormir. Je sombrai bien avant d'entre dans la voiture.

**Bella pov**

La journée avait été extrêmement longue, j'aimais mon métier, ce n'était pas ça, mais bien le fait qu'Edward et Callie n'avaient pas été présents. Je m'inquiétais pour Callie. Avec ce que j'avais vu hier, j'espérais que ce ne soit pas une autre crise, la cause de leur problème.

-Mademoiselle Swan? Me héla un élève. Puis-je vous parler un instant?

Je relevai mon regard vers le jeune homme qui se tenait près de la porte. Jérémy me regardait en se torturant les doigts. Depuis le début de la semaine, j'avais remarqué un énorme changement de sa personnalité et de son comportement en classe. Il était devenu un élève model, ce qui me surprenais grandement, puisque je m'étais habituée au jeune homme qui se moquait de mes cours.

-Entre Jérémy, le priai-je.

J'étais consciente que ça avait dut être dure de quitter l'école de la réserve pour venir dans celle des blancs, mais Jérémy n'avait jamais prit ses études au sérieux et à ma mémoire, jamais il ne m'avait demandé si il pouvait me parler. En une semaine il pouvait y en avoir des changements.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi, Jérémy? Lui demandai-je alors qu'il s'assoyait devant moi.

-Je me demandais si… si je pouvais être avec Callie-Alexandra pour le projet littéraire. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de s'intégrer dans une nouvelle école, vers la fin d'une année scolaire, donc je me suis dit que je pourrais être avec elle. On s'entend bien.

-Tu sais, Jérémy, que le projet littéraire compte pour beaucoup pour la note final. Vous aurez du retard.

-Nous travaillerons dessus tout les soirs, mais s'il vous plaît, mademoiselle! Callie est sérieuse et très doué, je n'ai jamais entendu une fille parler avec autant de passion pour un livre, elle pourrait m'aider à avoir une meilleure note sur mon relevé.

Je sortis les documents pour le projet et lui tendis.

-Tu as droit à une seconde chance, Jérémy, mais celle-ci sera la dernière. Saisi-la et travaille à fond. Organise-toi pour parler à Callie ce soir. Je veux le titre de votre livre demain, à la première heure d'école, sinon Callie fera seule le projet.

-Merci mademoiselle Swan. Je ne vous décevrai pas, s'exclama t-il en se relevant, le sourire aux lèvres. C'est promis.

-J'y compte bien, conclus-je.

Jérémy sortit du local rapidement, si s'était de ce Jérémy qu'Edward m'avait parlé la veille, alors j'étais heureuse pour Callie. Bien sure qu'il détestait l'école, comme la plus part des adolescent, mais question sécurité et confiance, Jérémy est l'homme idéal. Les indiens avaient une force incroyable pour garder les secrets et Jérémy faisait de la boxe.

Je sortis de ma classe et me dirigeai vers ma voiture. J'avais décidé de me rendre directement chez Edward. J'avais hâte de le revoir. J'étais amoureuse de cet homme. La maison d'Edward était très proche de l'école. Deux minutes en voiture et j'y étais déjà. La voiture d'Edward était garée devant sa villa, signe qu'il y était.

Au même moment que je sortis de ma voiture, Edward sortait de sa villa. Il sourit en me voyant et il se rapprocha de moi. Il était magnifique avec son t-shirt noir collé à son torse et son jean gris.

-Bonjour ma belle, bonne journée?

Son bras passa autour de ma taille et il posa un baiser sur mon front. Quelle douce attention de sa part.

-J'ai passé un bonne journée, mais très longue, avouai-je. Tu sortais?

-Non, nous venons de rentrer, je viens sortir les courses de la voiture. Callie voulait de la lasagne et je suis arrêter aller acheter ce qui nous manquait, mais Callie est tombé de fatigue.

-Se sera donc de la lasagne pour ce soir.

-Désolé ma belle, mais si tu veux manger de la bonne lasagne, je ne devrais pas faire à manger. Selon Ma propre petite fille c'est ignoble, nous devrons l'attendre.

-Je suis capable de te sauver sur ce coup là. J'adore cuisiner.

Il me sourit avant de se pencher sur me lèvres pour les caresser des siennes. Mes yeux se fermèrent pour pouvoir sentir un maximum de cette douce sensation. De petits picotements habitaient mes lèvres qui bougeaient en rythme avec les siennes. Ce n'était que caresse et tellement tendre. Le goût de ses lèvres étaient tellement délicieux, un goût mielleux que je pourrais dévorer.

-J'en avais envi, souffla t-il sur mes lèvres avant que je n'ouvre mes yeux sur ce bel homme.

Ses yeux brillaient, me faisant rougir, et ses doigts vinrent caresser mes rougeurs.

-Je prends les courses et on entre, me dit-il en se séparant de moi.

Edward était tellement beau, un dieu grec… mon dieu grec. Son corps était parfait, élancé et musclé. J'avais envi de lui enlever son t-shirt noir pour caresser ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux. J'arrivais à peine à croire qu'il m'aimait, lui aussi, mais s'était le cas, notre amour était partagé.

**Callie pov**

-Callie, chérie… réveille-toi!

Je sentais mon père assit sur le bord de mon lit et il caressa mes cheveux. J'étais fatiguée, je ne voulais pas me réveiller et encore moins me lever.

-Callie, le repas est prêts!

-Tu as fait à manger? Marmonnai-je.

-Non, mais ça me semble une délicieuse lasagne qui nous attend sur la table, donc tu te lèves, ma beauté, et tu vas te rafraîchir avant de nous rejoindre à la table.

Je grognais légèrement en repoussant la douillette. Mon père me sourit et s'éclipsa de sa chambre. La mienne étant encore en désordre, je m'étais couché dans celle de mon père. Nous devions ranger le verre brisé… je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain à mon père. La glace reflétait un mauvais visage de moi. J'avais les cheveux dans tout les sens, le teint très blême et d'énorme cerne. Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage et m'attachai les cheveux en un semblant de chignon, avant de descendre. L'air sentait délicieusement bon.

Mon père montait la table, pendant qu'Isabella coupait les parts.

-Bonjour Callie, me salua gentiment Isabella.

-Bonjour Isabella, dis-je en m'assoyant à ma place. J'espère que tu as préparé la lasagne, sinon tu vas regretter d'avoir fait confiance à mon père.

-oui c'est moi qui aie préparé le repas, un homme et une cuisine ne fait jamais bon ensemble, tu ne trouves pas? Dit-elle en taquinant mon père avant de s'assoire devant moi.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, lui confirmai-je.

Merci, chérie, je croyais que ma propre fille serait au moins de mon côté, mais il faut croire qu'elle est du côté de ma petite-amie. Génial, deux femmes contre moi. _**(Edward… tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques…)**_

Ma petite-amie, s'était confirmé? Mon père avait une compagne? Ça me semblait le cas, puisque leurs mains étaient entrelacées sur la table et ils échangeaient des petits sourires complices.

-C'est délicieux, Isabella.

-C'est vrai ma belle. Tu es aussi talentueuse en cuisine que ma fille.

Mon père avait toujours adoré la nourriture que je lui faisais. Il la décorait et s'était très rare qu'il en reste.

-Je prends ça, pour un compliment.

J'étais bien ainsi, comme une petite famille normale. S'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je passais une bonne soirée tranquille, et que j'oubliais l'accident et Allan. J'avais même souris…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Merci et à la prochaine… je suis ouverte pour vos suggestions pour les sortis, mais vous devez comprendre que je vais seulement en prendre une certaine… mais pour les autres, peut-être qu'elles y seront je vais en prendre note…**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Saluee tout le monde... me voici pour un nouveau chapitre... je voudrait remercier Tinga bella qui m'a donné une bonne idée pour la sortie entre Carlisle et Callie... Je suis toujours ouverte pour l'idée de la petite famille... Donc voivi un petit chapitre qui tourne autour de notre jeune petit couple à en devenir.**

* * *

**Chapt.9**

Jérémy pov

Je me sentais étrange, avec une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac. Des sensations que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Jamais je n'avais été attiré par une fille comme je le suis avec Callie, c'est pourquoi je n'avais jamais eu de copine. La patrie Quileute est la plus populaire de la réserve, il est rare qu'on y entre, mais s'est trop facile d'en sortir. Les filles se jetaient aux pieds des célibataires, mais se n'était pas des filles parfaite, comme Callie, elles étaient des stéréotype de Barbie, en indienne.

-Jérémy, ça va, mon grand? Me demanda ma mère en entrant dans ma chambre. Tu n'as presque rien mangé pour diner, ce qui est très rare.

-Maman, est-ce qu'un indien peut aimer une fille blanche?

-Bien sure que si, s'exclama t-elle un s'assoyant sur mon lit. Dieu dit que nous avons tous notre âme soeur sur terre, peu importe les différences... Laisse moi deviner, tu aimes une fille blanche et tu as peur de la réaction des Quileute.

Je haussai les épaules. C'est vrai qu'il était risqué pour moi de quitter les Quileute en avouant à Callie que je l'aime, mais pour moi l'amour est plus important que tout. Ma mère posa l'une de ses mains sur ma chaine avec une croix. Elle prit le signe de dieu, qui pendait à mon cou, entre ses doigts.

-Dieu dit que l'amour, c'est ce qui nous fait vivre. Nous sommes tous né d'un amour différent. Si tu aimes cette jeune fille, Jérémy, essaie de voir si elle t'aime en retour et si c'est le cas, tu seras encore plus heureux. Sinon, ça veut peut-être dire qu'elle n'est pas ton âme soeur. Si cette jeune fille devient ta copine et que les Quileute ne l'acceptent pas, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas de vrais amis.

-Merci, maman.

-Dit-moi, Jérémy. Est-ce que le jeune fille dont tu me parles est celle que tu as invité au Beach?

-Oui c'est elle.

-J'espère pouvoir la rencontrer bientôt, elle doit être très jolie et gentille pour avoir fait craquer mon Jérémy.

Je lui souris et hochai la tête. Callie était plus que jolie, elle était sublime. Ma mère me rendit mon sourire et sortis de la chambre. J'attrapai les documents du projet et mon mobile pour appeler Callie. Je composai son numéro et elle répondit a la première tonalité.

-Salut!

-Salut Callie, c'est moi...

-Ouais je sais, j'ai l'afficheur. Ça va ?

-Ouais très bien toi? Tu étais malade?

-Non, je... j'étais à l'hôpital pour un suivi médical. Rien de très grave pour l'instant, donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter, pas vrai?

-Ouais tant mieux, je t'appelais au sujet d'un projet en littérature. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait être ensemble pour le projet, qu'en dis-tu?

-Oui aucun problème, en quoi consiste le projet?

-Il faut lire un livre, un roman de n'importe quel genre et faire un bilan argumentatif selon notre opinion. Donner notre avis, dire ce qu'on aurait fait à la place du personnage principal, parler de l'auteur et donner un extrait du livre.

-D'accord, il y a des préférence pour les livres?

-Mademoiselle Swan a seulement dit qu'elle voulait un roman assez chargé. Que si il y avait une suite, s'était encore mieux.

-tu as une idée de roman qu'on pourrait lire?

-Non, en fait je me disais que tu aurais une idée, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les livres, tu vois.

-Je vais te faire changer d'idée, l'univers du livre est passionnant. Ça nous permet de nous évacuer dans un autre monde... Pourquoi pas le livre Fascination, c'est le premier d'une saga populaire et en plus le film sort dans deux semaines. On pourrait aller le voir et comparer le livre avec les film en argumentant, ça nous donnerait quelque point supplémentaire.

-L'histoire d'une humaine qui tombe follement amoureuse d'un vampire? Tu ne trouves pas ça cliché?

-Tu as une meilleure idée mon boxeur?

-Non aucune...

je le sentais heureuse et taquine au téléphone, ça me rendait heureux de la savoir ainsi... j'aurais voulu voir le sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle m'avait, aussi, appelé mon boxeur... toujours je te protégerai ma princesse... quoi qu'il arrive.

-Moi j'aimerais bien travailler sur ce roman. Il paraît que c'est une belle histoire d'amour, m'avoua t-elle.

-Alors c'est d'accord, il faut en parler à mademoiselle Swan. Elle est en contact avec une librairie qui nous fourni les romans. Je pense que si nous lui en parlons demain matin, nous pourrions l'avoir pour la fin de semaine.

-En fait, elle est avec mon père, je peux lui en parler ce soir. On serait assuré de l'avoir pour demain.

-C'est bien, donc si il y a un problème tu m'appelles?

-Oui passe une bonne fin de soirée, Jérémy et bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Callie, on se voit demain.

Je raccrochai en même temps qu'elle et déposai mon mobile sur ma table de chevet. J'allais passer beaucoup de temps avec Callie, j'en étais heureux.

Callie pov 

Ce matin j'avais croisé Jérémy quelques instants et nous nous étions promis, comme à tout les déjeuner, qu'on dinerait ensemble sous l'arbre. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il faisait beau soleil. J'aimais cette nouvelle sensation, l'air pure sous la chaleur du soleil. S'était très différent de New-York. Là-bas, il n'y avait aucun air frais naturel, juste le bruit des voitures. La ville qui ne dort jamais, elle portait bien son nom.

-Salut, s'exclama Jérémy en se laissant tomber à côté de moi, jetant son sac plus loin.

Il souffla et s'étendit au travers de l'herbe haute. Il portait un t-shirt blanc ainsi qu'un pantalon gris foncé. Il était beau, je pouvais voir sa musculature au travers de son gilet.

-J'ai les romans, Isabella est allée les chercher hier à la librairie et me les a remit hier, dis-je en lui tendant son livre noir avec la pomme dessus.

-Merci, me dit-il. Tu l'as commencé?

-Non je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se voir en fin de semaine pour établir un plan, de sur quoi on devrait s'attarder et se voir le plus souvent possible, pour se parler de la lecture. Il est important d'avoir nos deux points de vus.

Je m'étendis près de lui et lui pris ses lunettes fumées qui me privait de ses magnifiques prunelles de mers.

-Callie, rends-moi mes lunettes!

Je n'écoutai pas sa demande et lui tournai le visage vers moi. Ma peau blanche ressortait sur la sienne. Sa peau était bronzé et chaude. J'aimais me perdre dans son regard de mer.

-Si j'en ai pas envi! répliquai-je

-Tu risque gros, Cullen, me prévint Jérémy

-Je n'ai pas peur d'un simple boxeur.

-Mais on est taquine aujourd'hui princesse, mais je sais que les princesses sont chatouilleuse.

-Tu n'oserais pas.

-Cour petite puce!

J'eus juste le temps de me relever qu'il me faisait tomber sur lui, contre son torse. Ses bras m'entourèrent pour m'empêcher de me débattre, mais j'en avais aucune envi. Nos corps étaient moulé, ils étaient fait pour être ainsi. Jérémy ne bougea pas, non plus. Je couchai ma tête contre son coeur et le laissai m'entourer. Tout s'était passé très rapidement, on était partit pour une séance de chatouille, la première depuis très longtemps, mais ça s'était changé pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus calme. J'aimais toutes les petites attentions que Jérémy me donnait...Ses petits surnoms attachant, ses gestes tendre envers moi...

-J'ai hâte de sortir avec toi ce soir, souffla t-il dans mes cheveux.

-Moi aussi, dis-je en me relevant.

Je déposai une bise sur sa joue et m' assis près de côté, très près de lui. Je lui redonnai ses verres fumés et entamai mon déjeuner. S'était un changement brusque de comportement, j'en étais consciente, mais j'avais peur qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose que moi.

-Tu apportes le beau temps avec toi, ma puce.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Qu'il n'a jamais fait beau et chaud pendant une semaine entière à Forks. Ta beauté fait briller le soleil.

-C'est très beau ce que tu dis... jamais un homme ne m'a dit de telle chose.

-Pourtant ils le devraient, une aussi belle fille que toi devrait recevoir de tel compliment... Les hommes de cette terre sont tous idiots de passer à côté d'une aussi belle puce.

-C'est très beau ce que tu viens de me dire, la femme qui tombera sous ton charme sera la plus chanceuse, parce tu sais utiliser les bons compliments pour mettre la femme en confiance et tu la rends belle avec de simple mot.

Jérémy posa ses yeux magnifiques sur moi et il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieur, comme si il cherchait comment débuter. Il était craquant ainsi...

-Tu es cette chanceuse Callie... je... bref en fait... je ne veux pas m'imposer mais je ressens quelque chose de fort pour toi, comme un coup de foudre...si on pouvait aller plus loin...

-Je... Jérémy... je ressens aussi quelque chose pour toi... mais avec ce qui s'est passé à New-York, je ne peux pas encore... j' ai besoin de temps... ce n'est pas toi au contraire... mais moi

-Que s'est-il passé à New-York?

Je secouai de la tête et la baissai vers le sol. J'étais prête à avouer que je ressentais quelque chose de fort pour Jérémy, mais je n'étais pas prête pour ça... J'avais beaucoup trop souffert.

-Tu n'es pas prête, je comprends... m'assura t-il. Mais je veux que tu me fasses confiance, on ira à ton rythme.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et me serra contre lui. Je me blotti dans ses bras, entouré de son odeur d'encens indienne. Nous passâmes le restant du déjeuner ainsi, enlacé et à parler de ce soir. J'avais hâte de danser avec Jérémy.

* * *

Je rentrai chez moi soulagé, Jérémy ressentais la même chose que moi et nous allions y aller à mon rythme. Jérémy était parfait. Notre conversation avait été directe et très révélatrice, mais j'aimais savoir que Jérémy m'aimait.

Je montai dans ma chambre, qui avait été rangé la veille. Isabella nous avait aidé et ça s'était fait rapidement. J'attrapai le cahier que le docteur Rosier m'avait donné et mon stylo mauve et m'installai entre mes coussins. Je voulais écrire, décrire la soirée de l'accident. Mon ancienne vie, pour pouvoir tourner définitivement la page, non sans difficulté.

_Ce qui est écrit dans ce cahier sera lu par les personnes choisi par mon propre choix. En écrivant dans ce cahier, je m'engage à tout dévoiler mes démons. Ce qui veut dire qu'un j'écrirai l'accident._

_**23 avril 2010 soit dans la soirée de l'accident**_

_J'aimais danser avec Allan, nos mouvements étaient souple et ensemble. Ce que j'aimais le plus, c'est lorsqu'il y avait contact entre nos corps. J'aimais danser le contemporain avec Allan, puisque nous pouvions nous caresser tout le temps. Nous avions une grande connexion en un simple regard. Allan était fort et pouvais me porter dans les airs. Nous étions admiré par les autres élèves et les professeurs se battaient pour nous avoir. Allan était un vrai gentleman, il m'ouvrait les portes, me tirait les chaises et m'aimait à ça façon. Allan était un homme bien et il aimait me faire sortir, comme ce soir. Nous allions souvent au restaurant, nous allions au cinéma et dans tous les endroits branchés de New-York. Ce soir, nous devions allés dans un restaurant de New-York et par le suite nous allions au cinéma. Pour la fin de soirée, nous avions prévu une soirée bien chaude. Les parents d'Allan nous laissaient la maison et il était prévu que je dorme chez Allan. Nous avions déjà passé la quatrième base et j'avais envi, ce soir là, de recommencer._

Je refermai mon cahier et séchai mes larmes. S'était dure de retourner dans le passé et de l'écrire, mais j'allais y arriver, avec l'aide de Jérémy, de mon père, d'Isabella et du docteur savais que les personnes de ma famille me soutenait.

Un toquage timide à ma porte se fit entendre. J'invitais la personne à entrer et Isabella m'apparus. Elle devait rester à dormir.

-Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait discuter entre fille en attendant le retour de ton père.

-Il est parti où?

-Nous chercher à manger. Je n'avais pas très envi de cuisiner et on te pensait dans tes leçons, on ne voulait pas te déranger.

-C'est vrai qu'il est interdit pour mon père de cuisiner.

-Ton père m'a dit que tu sortais ce soir.

-Je vais à la discothèque Beach, avec Jérémy. Il m'a inviter au début de la semaine.

-J'y allais quand j'avais ton âge. C'est le seul endroit à Forks qui rassemble tout les adolescents, autant indien que nous, c'est sympa.

-Pourquoi y a t-il cette guerre entre les blancs et les indiens?

Isabella s'assit à mes côtés et je repoussai mon cahier.

-Ça ne fait que trois ans, environ, que ça dure. Des indiens et des blancs se détestaient, une loi de supériorité. Il y a deux ans, des blancs ont mit le feu à l'école sur leur réserve, juste pour les frustrer, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que le gouvernement avait refusé de refusé de reconstruire. Les indiens ont été admis dans notre lycée. Une guerre stupide selon moi.

-Tu as raison, je m'entends bien avec Jérémy et je ne compte pas arrêter de le voir pour faire plaisir à des blancs. Je me sens bien avec lui et je vais le coutoyer si ça me tente.

-Tu savais que ton père s'inquiétait à cause de ça. Il croit que tu vois Allan en lui et que tu l'aimes juste à cause de ça.

-Papa t'a surement dit pour l'accident et que j'avais perdu Allan a cause de ça, mais je connais mes sentiments. Jérémy est tellement différent d'Allan, mais je me sens aimé par lui. Ils sont tellement différent l'un de l'autre, que je me demande parfois si j'ai vraiment aimé Allan.

-Je crois que oui, mais tu as simplement trouvé un amour plus fort et c'est cet amour qu'il faut que tu crois.

-Merci, Bella.

-Ça ma fait plaisir Callie et si tu veux encore me parler, tu peux venir me voir, m'assura t-elle. Mais pour l'instant... je te souhaite de passer une excellente soirée.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dit à la prochaine... prochain chapitre, la fête...!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde et oui je suis de retour pour un autre chapitre... désolé si vous avez longuement attendue, mais disons que je prenais des vacances... comme pour la plus part des personnes sur fanfiction... je veux tout simplement vous postez ce chapitre qui annoncera la nouvelle année... Alors Bonne Année 2011.!**

**Chapt.10**

**Jérémy pov.**

Enfin, s'était la soirée que j'attendais depuis le début de la semaine, un moment à l'extérieur avec Callie, j'avais attendu l'heure de partir avec impatience. J'attrapai mon blouson en cuir noir et sortis chevaucher ma moto. S'était une belle moto noir sportive, qui faisait un beau bruit de moteur. Sentir le vent au travers de mes vêtements étaient fabuleux. En plus, avec le beau temps de mai que nous avions, le vent était chaud. Entendre le moteur rouler et la vitesse que prenait ma moto... tout simplement WOW!

Je garai ma moto devant la villa où Callie m'avait donné l'adresse et examinai l'extérieur de la maison. Elle était magnifique et monstrueuse, la villa comportait énormément de fenêtre et je pouvais apercevoir qu'une seule pièce à l'étage supérieur était illuminé, tandis que le rez de chaussé l'était entièrement. J'escaladai les marches qui me menaient au porche avec une drôle impression dans l'estomac. J'étais un peu stressé de rencontrer officiellement le père de Callie, je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois et je l'avais croisé que très rarement à l'école. Je toquai à l'immense porte et le père de Callie vint m'ouvrir, le sourire aux lèvres. Il me semblait heureux de, enfin, me rencontrer. Il me laissa passer à l'intérieur de la somptueuse villa où habitait Callie.

-Jérémy Masen, me présentai-je et tendant la main au père de Callie, qui soit dit en passant, était très jeune.

-Edward, le père de Callie. Me répondit-il en serrant ma main. Callie, Chérie, Jérémy est arrivé.

-Une minute! S'écria la voix de Callie en provenance des escaliers.

Le père de Callie pouffa de rire doucement et m'invita à passer dans la cuisine où mon enseignante de littérature, Mademoiselle Swan, était installé. Le père de Callie alla l'embrasser trop près des lèvres avant d'aller s'accoter contre le plan de travaille devant son bol de café.

-Je te sers quelque chose, Jérémy?

-Non, merci, monsieur Cullen, mes parents se sont assuré que je ne manque de rien avant de venir.

J'espérais que Callie descende bientôt, parce que je me sentais mal à l'aise. Lorsque Callie m'avait dit qu'Isabella était avec son père, je ne les pensais pas ainsi. Pas ensemble comme un couple, mais plutôt comme de vieille connaissance... En fait je ne savais plus trop quoi penser.

-Je suis contente, Jérémy, que vous ayez choisi un classique littéraire à en devenir. Je dois t'avouer avoir été surprise de votre choix, me dit mon enseignante.

-Et bien de la façon d'on Callie me décrivait le livre, il me semblait être un bon roman pour le travail. Callie a sut me convaincre et je penses qu'elle connait mieux les livres que moi.

Mon enseignante se retourna vers moi surprise, je n'avais pas l'habitude de me laisser diriger, surtout pas pour un travail. En général, je travaillais avec Jacob et tous les deux on se débarrassaient du travail. Nous n'avions pas des notes extraordinaires, mais je voulais vraiment travailler avec Callie. Donc je faisais des efforts monumentales, mais avec Callie, tout allait bien.

-Avez-vous commencé? Me demanda t-elle.

-Non, nous n'avons pas encore commencé. Nous allons établir un plan des choses importantes à retenir. Callie pense que ça pourrait nous aider.

-Ce qui est vrai, puisque vous vous montez une hypothèse de départ. C'est intéressant, vous êtes sur un bon chemin.

-Merci...

Elle me sourit et se retourna à sa contemplation de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. S'il te plaît Callie, dépêche-toi!

-On peut y aller, la voix de Callie s'éleva derrière moi.

Je me retournai et me retrouvai devant la fille la plus sublime de l'univers. Elle portait une camisole qui s'attachait dans le cou, turquoise avec le dos couvert de paillettes argent. Elle portait un jean, taille basse, serré à ses jambes gracieuses et des talons hauts style rockeuse en cuir noir. Ses cheveux étaient remonté en une queue de cheval haute. Elle tenait un blouson en cuir noir dans ses mains. Un petit sourire craquant se dessina sur ses lèvres parfaites.

**Callie pov.**

-Callie, Chérie, Jérémy est arrivé, s'écria mon père.

Oh Mon Dieu! Déjà! Je n'étais pas prête... et bien au moins, il était ponctuel.

-Une minute! Répondis-je.

Je m'activai à la tâche, je venais, simplement, de sortir de la douche. J'attrapai un ruban turquoise et m'attachai les cheveux. Je m'étais, peut-être, un peu trop attardé sous l'eau chaude. J'aimais cette sensation depuis l'accident. J,avais vécue le pire, sous une température assez froide, les soirées du printemps étaient quand même assez frisquet. S'était ce que je cherchais, la chaleur, d'un corps ou tout simplement de l'eau. Je repris mes esprits et m'habillai à une vitesse folle. Je me chaussai, attrapai mon blouson, mes clés et mon mobile et je fus prête à descendre.

-On peut y aller, dis-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

Jérémy se retourna vers moi et... wow, il n'y avait aucun compliment qui pouvait le mettre en valeur, il était plus que beau. Il portait une camisole blanche, sous une chemise blanche aux pans ouverts. Il portait un jacket en cuir noir et deux casques de moto à la main. Il s'approcha de moi et me caressa la joue de ses lèvres, une simple bise, comme aujourd'hui.

-Tu es magnifique, ma princesse, me murmura t-il à l'oreille avant de me tendre un casque de moto, j'espère que tu n'as pas peur d'un petit tour en moto.

-J'ai moins peur des motos que des voitures, lui avouai-je franchement.

La main de Jérémy se posa sur mon bras et il le pressa. J'aimais cette petite lueur dans le fond de ses prunelles et toutes les petites attentions qu'il me donnait, comme celle-ci.

-Callie, ma chérie tu as ton mobile? Me questionna mon père.

-Oui Papa.

-Tes clés?

-Oui Papa.

-Une veste?

-Oui.

-Allez ouste Callie, sinon ton père va vous retenir encore plus longtemps, intervint Bella. Passez une bonne soirée.

Jérémy attrapa ma main et nous sortîmes avant que ne me pose une autre questions débile. Nous nous approchâmes d'une magnifique moto sportive noir. Jérémy m'aida avec un petit sourire à mettre mon casque.**(voir mon profile pour la moto de jérémy) **

-Le fait que tu aies plus peur des voitures que des motos vient-il de ce qui t'es arrivé à New-York? Me demanda Jérémy.

-Entre autre, répondis-je alors qu'il chevauchait sa moto en mettant son casque.

-Tu devrais mettre ton blouson, il va y avoir beaucoup de vent, me dit-il.

Jérémy me tendit une main et m'aida à grimper derrière lui. Je mis mon blouson en cuis et passai mes bras autour de son corps parfaitement musclé. Il partit le moteur, ce qui me fit sursauter.

-Ça va Callie?

-Oui, lui assurai-je.

-Alors accroche-toi, ma puce.

Il enclencha la moto et nous partîmes sur la route. Jérémy roulait extrêmement vite. Sentir le vent contre moi était une sensation différente, mais ça me plaisait. J'eus peur lorsque nous croisâmes d'autre voiture, leur lumières de routes reflétant dans mes yeux, me faisais enfoncer de plus en plus mon visage contre le dos de Jérémy.

Il s'arrêta une dizaine de minute plus tard, devant une petite bâtisse qui ressemblais plus à un pub. Déjà, nous entendions la musique à tue tête. Jérémy enleva son casque et je fis le même mouvement que lui.

-Alors, ma puce, pas trop effrayant?

-Nullement, j'en avais jamais fait auparavant, mais c'est une sensation incroyable, lui affirmai-je en évitant soigneusement de lui parler des brides de mon accident.

Jérémy attrapa ma main et nous entrâmes dans la discothèque. Des adolescents dansaient très collé, au rythme déchainé de la musique. Il y en avait qui dansait sensuellement en s'embrassant langoureusement. S'était de la musique populaire, mouvementé. L'ambiance était chaude. Jérémy me tenait fermement la main et nous dirigea vers une table du fond. Déjà plusieurs indiens étaient installé, dont Katia et Jacob.

-Callie, je te présente les Quileute. Paul, Seth, Sam, Leah, Quil et Embry. Jacob et Katia, tu les connais déjà, me présenta Jérémy. Tu veux un soda?

-Oui merci, répondis-je.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et s'éloigna. Katia se leva et attrapa ma main. Elle m'entraina à l'écart.

-Jérémy va me chercher, paniquai-je.

-Mais non, il peut nous voir d'ici, batifola t-elle toute souriante. Alors vous êtes passé à une autre étape?

-Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses, mais ça ne regarde que Jérémy et moi.

-Allez, s'il te plaît, Callie, me supplia t-elle. Dit-moi!

-Écoute Katia, je ne dirai rien. Pas pour te peiner, mais il n'y a rien de concret pour l'instant. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Et je ne sais pas quand je le serai, peut-être demain, ou dans plusieurs semaines. Je l'ignore. Je connais mes sentiments pour Jérémy et je connais les siens, mais il y a encore quelque chose qui me bloque.

Je levai mon regard vers Jérémy qui venait vers nous avec mon soda. Il était parfait pour moi, j'étais sure de mes sentiments envers lui, mais je revenais toujours à Allan. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas aimer Jérémy, comme j'avais aimé Allan? J'aimais Jérémy d'un amour incroyablement fort, mais quand j'avais envi d'aller plus loin avec lui, je voyais Allan étendu sur moi, perdant tout son sang. J'entendais sa voix pendant ses moments, il me disait: Je t'aime. Comme les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcé avant de mourir. Je croyais Jérémy lorsqu'il m'avait dit avoir eu le coup de foudre pour moi et je croyais aussi mon amour pour Jérémy, parce qu'il était extrêmement puissant.

-Voilà le soda de ma princesse.

Je baissai les yeux vers ma boisson pétillante que Jérémy me tendait et la prit en frôlant la sa main chaude. Katia disparut pour nous laisser seuls.

-Merci.

Je la portais à mes lèvres et le breuvage pétillant glacé coula dans ma gorge. Je n'avais pas encore dansé et déjà, j'avais chaud.

-Tu aimes danser? Me demanda Jérémy en s'adossant au mur à mes côtés.

Nos mains se rejoignirent automatiquement et mon regard se posèrent sur les adolescents dansant sur la piste, au centre de la salle illuminé de différentes couleurs. La musique battait dans les haut-parleurs, aux rythme des hanches des adolescents.

-À mon ancienne école, je dansais, dis-je. Alors oui, j'aime danser.

-Tu danses quoi?

-Au conservatoire je dansais du jazz, du contemporain, de la danse social et j'avais une base en ballet classique.

-Tu dois avoir du rythme dans le corps.

-Surement, oui, répondis-je.

Au loin, à la table des Quileute, j'aperçus Katia et Jacob quitter la table pour rejoindre la piste de danse. Ils se mirent à danser sensuellement, bassins collés, démontrant leur couple à tous.

-Tu veux danser? Me demanda Jérémy en pressant ma main pour que je puisse plonger dans son regard de mer.

J'aimais plonger mon regard dans son regard marin. Je hochai la tête et posai ma boisson, ainsi que mon blouson sur la table des Quileute sans un regard pour eux, seul Jérémy comptait pour l'instant. Jérémy m'entraina à sa suite sur la piste. Nos veste ayant été abandonné, je pouvais sentir la chaleur des corps autour de nous sur nos peaux. Jérémy m'attira contre son corps, mes bras passèrent automatiquement autour de sa nuque. La musique était rythmé, un style salsa/hip-hop. Jérémy me guidait, en bon meneur qu'il était, en ayant posé ses mains sur mes hanches. Nos bassins se rejoignaient au centre de nos corps, nos corps étaient soudé par nos mouvements assez...assez expressif. La chaleur dans notre petite bulle commençaient à augmenter très rapidement.

Je n'avais jamais eu de tel moment avec Allan. Il était évident que je dansais avec lui, mais les chorégraphies nous étaient imposés, les émotions aussi. À l'instant, j'étais heureuse et je me sentais en sécurité contre Jérémy. J'oubliais New-York... mes amis...mon ancienne maison...mon ancienne école... j'oubliais l'accident et Allan. Tout était de côté et seul moi et Jérémy comptaient et ce pour toujours, je l'espérais. Il m'aidait à sa façon.

-Tu es magnifique avec un sourire, ma princesse, m'avoua Jérémy en souriant à son tour.

Je me hissai pour embrasser sa mâchoire et lui murmurai à l'oreille:

-C'est parce que j'oublie tout, il n'y a plus rien qui compte, sauf toi et moi. Je me sens bien à l'instant, dans tes bras, peu importe notre emplacement.

La musique changea de rythme et nous tombâmes dans une danse lente. Les bras de Jérémy entourèrent ma taille et me rapprocha de lui. Mes bras se resserrèrent autour du cou de mon boxeur et je me laissai envahir par le slow qui musiques qui jouaient étaient toutes des chansons populaire que souvent nous avions dans nos ipod et qu'on se faisait violence pour ne pas danser à chaque fois, mais ici, entre nous, on se laissais aller.

Nous avions longtemps dansé et s'est tard et épuisé que nous retournions à la table. Je m'assoyais entre Katia avec qui je parlais et Jérémy qui avait passé un bras autour de ma taille. Je m'entendais bien avec Katia, elle avait toujours quelque chose à dire.

-Il y avait quelqu'un à la table pendant qu'on dansait? Demanda Katia en attirant sa boisson et la mienne vers nous.

-Ouais, il y avait Paul, répondit un indien qui, si je ne me trompais pas, se nommait Sam.

Les Quileute se ressemblaient tous. Évidement, ils étaient tous des indiens, mais je voulais parler de leur musculature, leurs physique: cheveux noir, yeux noir et la peau bronzé. J'avais retenu le prénom de Sam, puisque je trouvais qu'il me surveillais drôlement.

**Jérémy pov.**

Callie était merveilleuse, nous passions une excellente soirée. Habituellement je détestais danser et je restais toujours à la table, mais avec Callie, j'avais adoré. Sentir son bassin se mouvoir contre le mien, voir nos yeux soudés, ressentir la pression de ses bras autour de ma nuque... tout simplement la meilleure danse de toute ma vie.

Le souffle de Callie caressait mon cou tel une douce brise de vent, elle ne dormait pas puisqu'elle jouait avec mes doigts et la musique était trop forte pour qu'elle dorme dans mes bras, mais je la sentais tout de même toute molle dans mes bras, contre moi.

-Tout va bien, Callie? Lui demandai-je.

-Je pense que ta New-yorkaise ne supporte pas notre monde, se moqua Paul en faisant rire Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth et Leah.

-Callie a vécue plus de chose qui toi, pauvre con, grognai-je.

-Pauvre petite chochotte, rajouta Sam.

… Et que les Quileute ne l'acceptent pas. C'est qu'ils ne sont, peut-être pas de vrais amis. La remarque de ma mère me sauta à l'esprit. Ils n'aimaient pas les blancs, ils étaient racistes avec les blancs. Je ne comptais pas laisser Callie pour leur simple bonheur, elle avait plus de coeur à elle seule que les Quileutes au grand complet.

-J'ai une affreuse migraine, marmonna ma princesse tellement bas que j'eus de mal à l'entendre.

-Viens, on va sortir, le bruit est imposant pour une migraine, lui dis-je en l'aidant à se redresser.

Katia et Jacob suivirent notre mouvement, la première attrapa nos blouson et ils sortirent derrière nous. J'avais passé un bras autour de la taille de Callie pour lui éviter l'effondrement. Une migraine ne donnait pas de tels symptômes.

-On peut s'asseoir?

-Bien sure, ma puce.

Callie se laissa glisser contre le mur extérieur, à l'air frais, les yeux clos. Je m'accroupis devant elle et lui pris les mains, les serrant à peine, juste un frôlement pour lui montrer ma présence. Katia et Jacob s'assirent de chaque côté de ma princesse, l'entourant de leur force. Mes amis respectaient mon choix d'être avec Callie et le fait qu'elle soit blanche leur importait peu.

-Alors la New-yorkaise, ça ne te fait pas de t'amuser un peu, il faudrait que tu retournes dans ton petit cartier riche de New-York, s'exclama la voix de Paul derrière nous.

-Laisse nous Paul, Callie ne t'a rien fait et elle ne le demande pas. Ne vois-tu pas que Jérémy est heureux à ses côtés? S'enquit Jacob.

-Il y a plusieurs filles qui ne demande que notre Jérémy. De belle fille, des indiennes comme nous, répliqua Paul.

Callie ouvrit ses yeux pour le fixer avec haine. Je remarquai que ses veines oculaires étaient rouge sang, sa pupille était aussi dilaté qu'elle le pouvait... Callie avait été drogué! Ma princesse avait été à l'hôpital la veille, elle devait prendre une médication... rien de tout ça faisait bon mélange et surtout pas de la drogue et de médicament...Mais comment avait-elle été drogué, j'avais été avec elle toute la soirée.

Paul avait été le seul à la table, pendant toute la soirée, il me semblait bien impliqué... en plus de cette haine grandissante envers Callie...il voulait que je me sépare d'elle. Je me redressai et me ruai sur Paul, le plaquant contre un mur, assez loin de ma puce.

-Qu'as-tu donné à Callie?

-Mais rien, nia t-il. Tu l'aurais su sinon, tu étais avec elle toute la soirée. Tu ne l'as même pas lâché pour que je m'amuse un peu.

Un petit sourire mesquin naquit sur ses lèvres et mon poing partit tout seul. Commet pouvait-on juger une personne par sa couleur de peau? Paul répliqua et son poing atterri sur le bord de ma mâchoire. Dire que je me battais contre Paul, il y a une semaine je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, mais aujourd'hui j'avais découvert sa vraie personnalité.

-C'est bon Jérémy, tu effraies Callie, intervint Jacob en nous séparant.

Je me retournai vers ma princesse qui était blotti contre Katia, contrôlant ses pleurs. Je fixai mon regard à celui de Paul, en ayant l'intention de le mettre en garde.

-Approche-toi une nouvelle fois d'elle et t'es un homme mort!

-C'est une menace Masen?

-Non, une promesse.

Je m'éloignai de lui pour retrouver ma puce. Avant, jamais je n'aurais réagit ainsi, une patrie c'est sacré! Nous étions censé tous être des frères de coeur et nous soutenir à la moindre décision, mais apparemment, les Quileute en avait décidé autrement.

Je m'assis aux côtés de Callie et passai mes bras autour de son corps. Elle quitta l'étreinte de Katia et se blotti contre moi. Callie tremblait de tous ses membres et ses larmes caressaient ma peau, créant des passage humide.

-Ne me laisse pas souffrir, pas une deuxième fois.

La voix de Callie s'éleva aux travers de ses sanglots. Ma mâchoire me faisait drôlement mal, elle m'élançait. J'allais avoir un bel ecchymose demain.

* * *

Nous étions resté longtemps ainsi et je savais qu'il commençait à se faire tard. La discothèque se vidait peu à peu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Jé?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je vais appelé le père de Callie pour lui demander de venir chercher et avec un peu de chance, il ne m'en voudra pas.

-Bah! Bonne chance, mec! Me souhaita t-il avant de s'éloigner avec Katia.

Callie dormait paisiblement contre mon épaule, elle allait tout oublier et seul sa migraine resterait pour quelque temps. Je glissais ma main dans la poche de la veste de Callie et en sortis son mobile. Je cherchais dans son répertoire, jusqu'à trouver celui de son père. Je le composai et portai le mobile à mon oreille, j'appréhendais le moment où le père de Callie allait me répondre.

-J'espère que tu as une bonne raison d'appeler à cette heure jeune fille et de ne pas être rentré.

-Euh... Monsieur Cullen, c'est Jérémy.

-Jérémy! Que fais-tu avec le mobile de Callie?

-En fait, il y a eu un problème durant la soirée et une connaissance à, malheureusement, donné de la drogue à Callie, sans doute par son breuvage puisque j'ai été avec votre fille toute la soirée. Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur Cullen, mais serait-il possible de venir chercher votre fille? Elle s'est endormi et je ne souhaite pas la réveiller.

-Oui...oui, bien sure, je-j'arrive à l'instant.

-Merci Monsieur Cullen.

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette fête qui tourne au drame pour la jeune Callie... je ne connais pas vraiment les effets de la drogue avec des médicaments, mais je peux inventer... et deplus, je peux vous dire que cela entre dans les symptômes de la maladie de Callie... Merci et à la prochaine...**


	12. Chapter 11

**Coucou... et oui après un long moment je me permets de revenir avec un nouveau chapitre...veuillez m'excuser de mon retard, mais j'ai eu des problème avec une personne qui était anciennement dans mes amis... mais bon passons... je reviens en force avec un chapitre et vais essayer de poster le prochain assez rapidement de même que pour l'enfant lunaire... j'essaie... mais ils vont peut-être retardé un peu puisque je commence ma semaine d'examen... et oui déjà!**

**Juste un petit rappel des signes qui nous sont envoyé depuis le début pour la maladie de Callie... il faut tout mettre ensemble... Voici le lendemain de cette difficile soirée.!**

* * *

**Chapt.11**

**Callie pov.**

Les tempes m'élançaient énormément. Comment pouvais-je avoir un tel mal? Tout simplement pourquoi avais-je ce mal? Mon coeur battait dans ma tête, la douleur étant incroyablement forte. J'ouvris les yeux sur la lumière du jour qui me fit gémir de douleur. Aussitôt je les refermai.

-Attend, ma princesse, je vais fermer les rideaux, m'informa une belle voix de velours masculine.

J'entendis qu'on tirait les rideaux et peu de temps après une main chaude se glissa sur mon avant-bras. Le lit, dans lequel j'étais étendue, s'affaissa et une odeur d'encens indienne se glissa jusqu'à mes narines. Cette odeur j'aurais pu la reconnaître entre mille. J'ouvris les yeux sur ma chambre qui était plongé dans une semi-obscurité. Mes prunelles s'habituèrent rapidement à cette ombre et je pus distinguer la silhouette sombre de Jérémy assise sur mon lit, à mes côtés.

-Bonjour, souffla t-il en caressant doucement mon avant-bras.

Je m'étirai, comme un petit chat, et soupirai, essayant de canaliser mon mal. Je détestais ressentir ce mal, je me sentais faible et impuissante. Les larmes me perlaient au coins des yeux tellement la douleur était torture. Mes mains se portèrent à mes tempes et les massai pour essayer de faire partir mon mal.

-Bonjour, balbutiai-je, s'était horriblement douloureux.

-Tiens, me murmura t-il en me tendant un ver d'eau.

Le liquide transparent brillait devant mes yeux. Lorsque je me redressai pour prendre le ver, ma migraine cogna dans ma tête encore plus fort qu'auparavant, tellement que j'en gémis.

-Il y a des cachets, ma princesse.

J'attrapai le ver d'une main et de l'autre j'accueillis les deux cachets que Jérémy laissa tomber dans ma main. Je les glissai entre mes lèvres sèches et calai l'immense ver d'eau gelé.

-Merci, le remerciai-je. Il est quel heure?

-Je dirais dans la fin de l'avant-midi. Je suis arrivé vers 10h30 environ et ça fait un moment que j'attends ton réveil... te souviens-tu d'hier, ma puce?

-Pas vraiment, répondis-je sans vraiment y réfléchir, mon mal m'en empêchait. J'espère n'avoir rien fait que tu regrettes.

-Non, ce n'est pas toi Callie. Je te rassure, tu en es nullement responsable. C'est mon erreur, en fait, j'ai fait confiance à une personne qui ne fallait pas.

-Pourquoi? Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Nous sommes allés au Beach et nous avons dansé la majeure partie de la soirée. Personnellement j'ai adorée notre soirée, sincèrement, jusqu'à ce que tu ressentes une migraine. Paul, un membre des Quileutes, a commencer à t'insulter, à te traiter de faible et à dire que tu n'avais pas ta place parmi nous. Il t'a drogué d'une façon qui m'est encore inconnue, mais je me suis vengé. Je lui ai mit une belle droite sur la joue et il a répliqué, par chance, je suis assez fort pour le maintenir. Il a compris qu'il ne devait plus t'approcher pour te faire du mal.

-Tu t'es battu? M'exclamai-je.

-Ce n'est rien, Callie, ça fait un peu mal comme un simple picotement mais vraiment rien de grave. C'est désagréable tout simplement, m'assura t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai souvent des petites marques à cause de la boxe, ça va partir dans quelque jours.

-Tu ne devrais pas souffrir pas ma faute.

La main de Jérémy glissa de mon bras, me faisant ressentir un immense vide. Un courant froid parcourra mon corps. Je me laissai lourdement tomber contre mes oreillers. Jérémy s'était battu pour moi, pour me protéger, pour lui montre que j'avais, moi aussi, droit au respect. Jérémy fit le même mouvement que moi et s'étendit sur la douillette, tandis que j'étais encore sous.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu dois comprendre et réaliser ma puce. Tu es importante pour moi Callie, je veux que tu ailles bien et que tu retrouves un certain bonheur.

-Mais...

La lumière de ma chambre s'ouvrit, me laissant apercevoir mon père et Bella. Tous deux semblaient vraiment épuisé. Mon père me sourit et s'approcha de moi, comme si j'étais fragile, ne faisant aucun mouvement brusque.

-J'ai parlé au docteur Rosier, ma chérie, il dit qu'il est normal que tu puisses ressentir des étourdissements et des migraines pour deux ou trois jours, m'informa mon père. Comment te sens-tu ma petite beauté? Tu m'as fait une réel peur.

Je haussai les épaules, comment pouvais-je savoir comment j'allais, tandis qu'à chaque fois que j'essayais de réfléchir un long moment, mon coeur battait dans mes tempes. La douleur était surréaliste.

-Jérémy, pouvons-nous discuter? Lui demanda Bella en posant son regard sur nos corps rapproché.

-Bien sûre, mademoiselle Swan, acquiesça Jérémy avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ma joue. Je reviens ma princesse.

J'acquiesçai et le regardai quitter le doux confort de ma moelleuse douillette. Mon père embrassa mon front et se glissa à mes côtés. Se n'était pas la même chaleur que le corps de Jérémy, mais elle m'était tout aussi précieuse. Mon père avait toujours été la personne vers laquelle je me tournais pour des conseils ou pour du réconfort.

**Bella pov.**

La veille nous étions allés chercher Callie à la discothèque et nous étions aussitôt rentré à la villa d'Edward. Il avait prit le temps de remercier Jérémy et il lui démontrait beaucoup de respect, bien qu'on ne sache réellement ce qui s'est passé. Être la parent de Callie, je n'aurais jamais su comment réagir face à une telle situation. Edward m'avait impressionné, démontrant un grand sang froid face à ça. Il avait remercié Jérémy et l'avait même inviter à venir prendre des nouvelles de Callie. Lorsque nous nous étions couchés, Edward et moi, qui soit dit en passant était notre première nuit ensemble, il avait décidé de veiller toute la nuit, mais je crains que ne l'ai décidé de sens propre je pense qu'il en était incapable pour dormir. Je n'avait pu dormir moi-aussi, trop préoccupée par cette fin de soirée mouvementé. Callie dormait dans la pièce en face de la chambre d'Edward, assommé par la drogue et ses médicaments.

Le lendemain, Edward accueilli Jérémy avec un grand sourire et il lui permit de monter dans la chambre de Callie pour veiller sur elle. Ensuite, il passa un long moment au téléphone avec le médecin de Callie. J'avais remarqué un bel ecchymose bleu/mauve sur la mâchoire de Jérémy et cela m'inquiétait vraiment. Je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé hier.

Je me reprochais de Edward qui commençait à conclure sa conversation avec le médecin de Callie. Je m'assis sur ses genoux et il m'accueillit dans ses bras avec un petit sourire.

-Bien, merci, docteur Rosier, conclu Edward avant de raccrocher.

Il émit un petit son plaintif et cacha son visage dans mes cheveux. Je l'entendis humer mon odeur. J'avais l'impression de louper quelque chose, pourtant Edward m'avait tout dit sur Callie et elle s'était confié, à son tour, mais qui sait ce que Jérémy ressentait pour elle? Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir une seconde fois. Ils s'entendaient bien ensemble, mais les sentiments de Jérémy se limitaient t-ils tous à ça?

-Tu es pensive?

La voix d'Edward me sortit de mes pensées et me fit relever la tête. Les prunelles émeraudes de mon amoureux scrutèrent les miennes à la recherche de mes songes.

-Je suis un peu mélangé suite à hier. Callie connait, surement, les effets de la drogue avec ses médicaments. Jamais elle ne l'aurait prit et Jérémy nous a assuré qu'il est resté avec elle toute la soirée... Et tu as vu que Jérémy s'est blessé?

-Oui j'ai remarquer sa blessure, mais il s'est peut-être cogné. Je ne sais pas moi... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je connais ma fille, elle n'airait jamais courut la drogue. Pas elle, pas ma Callie.

Je poussai en petit soupir et me calai plus confortablement contre Edward. J'avais la même pensé que lui, Callie n'aurait jamais accepté de prendre de la drogue, si elle l'avait su. Je me relevai rapidement... bien décidé à parler à Jérémy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Me demanda Edward en se relevant à son tour.

-Je dois parler à Jérémy, annonçai-je en gravissant les marches.

Edward me suivit et me coupa dans mon mouvement au milieu des marches.

-Callie doit encore dormir et...

-... pour moi Callie, je veux que tu ailles bien et que tu retrouves un certain bonheur.

La voix de Jérémy nous parvint aux oreilles. Elle était douce et apaisante. Edward prit ma main et m'entraina à sa suite vers la chambre de Callie... _Il changeait rapidement d'idée._.. Il ouvrit la porte à la voilé et la lumière puisque la pièce était plongé dans une semi-obscurité. Callie fronça les sourcils avant que ses yeux ne commence à s'habituer à la lumière.

-J'ai parlé au docteur Rosier, ma chérie, s'exclama Edward en s'approchant doucement de Callie. Il dit qu'il est normal de ressentir des étourdissements et des migraines pour deux à trois jours... comment te sens-tu ma petite beauté?

Callie regarda son père comme si elle n'était pas capable de répondre. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Jérémy qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Ils se sourirent et se collèrent un peu plus.

-Pouvons-nous parler Jérémy? Demandai-je à l'intéressé alors qu'il posait son regard sur moi.

-Bien sure, mademoiselle Swan... _il se releva et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Callie_... Je reviens ma princesse.

Jérémy vint me rejoindre et nous laissâmes Edward et Callie ensemble. Nous descendîmes au salon pour se mettre à notre aise. Jérémy poussa un long soupir et se laissa choir dans un fauteuil.

-Vous vouliez me parlez mademoiselle.

-On se pose des questions sur la soirée d'hier. Edward s'inquiète pour Callie, ce qui est normal, et je les moi-aussi. Peux-tu détailler ton point de vue, pour nous aider à mieux comprendre?

-La soiré a très bien commencé. Nous avons dansé la majeure partie de la soirée ensemble et, ensuite, nous avons rejoint la table. Il y avait les Quileute avec d'installer avec nous. Callie s'entend bien avec Kathia et Jacob, nous avons donc parlé avec eux le restant de la soirée.

-Rien de propice à la drogue?

-Non et c'est ce qui me surprend, parce que je suis resté avec elle toute la soirée et qu'elle est tombée fatiguée d'un coup. Paul a commencé à la rabaisser et puis tout c'est enchainé d'un coup. Callie se plaignait de migraine, je suis donc sortit avec elle, Kathia et Jacob. Paul est venu nous rejoindre et a continué ses idioties. Lorsque j'ai vu les veines oculaires de Callie, j'ai été enragé envers Paul, parce que selon moi s'était lui qui avait tout fait. Callie avait été drogué sous mes yeux, par l'une de mes connaissances et j'avais découvert que les Quileute étaient racistes envers les blanc. Callie ne méritait pas ça, bien qu'elle n'aille que survolé ce qui lui est arrivé à New-York, elle n'a rien demandé pour avoir ça. Et puis mes gestes ont dépassé ma conscience, j'ai frappé Paul le premier et il a répliqué.

-Tu n'as rien de grave, j'espère.

-Non, m'assura t-il, ma mère s'en est assuré ce matin, un simple ecchymose qui fait mal.

-Et pour Callie, tu m'as dit qu'elle avait survolé son passé à New-York. Ça ne change rien à tes sentiments.

-Nous avons eu une discussion, elle et moi à ce sujet. Elle connait mes sentiments et je connais les siens, nous allons simplement y aller à son rythme. Elle me fera signe lorsqu'elle voudra aller plus loin.

-C'est brave de ta part Jérémy, je te remercie de t'avoir confié, s'exclama Edward en entrant dans le salon. Callie s'est rendormie.

Jérémy se leva en rangeant ses mains dans son pantalon. Il je ta un regard à la pendule et il se retourna vers Edward.

-Je pense devoir y aller, nous informa t-il. Pouvez-vous demander à Callie de m'appeler ce soir pour qu'on puisse discuter un peu du projet. Le plan peut retarder, je vais la laisser se reposer.

-Je vais lui faire le message, accepta Edward. Passe une bonne journée, Jérémy.

-Merci, monsieur Cullen.

Après de brève salutation, Jérémy nous quitta le coeur lourd. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux qu'il voulait rester pour Callie, mais il avait aussi raison sur un point, elle devait se reposer. Il l'aimait ça se voyait.

**Edward pov.**

Nous avions fini par sauter le déjeuner et nous nous étions couché, Bella et moi. La nuit blanche et les courte me pesait énormément. Callie avait fini par se rendormir et j'avais reçu les conseils du docteur Rosier. Je devais aller le voir avec Callie si son mal persistait.

Je me laissais tomber sur mon matelas et regardai ma belle y grimper. Ses boucles brunes tombaient le long de son visage jusqu'à sa poitrine. Bella portait l'un de mes t-shirt qui lui arrivait en dessous des fesses. Je la tirai jusqu'à moi et l'embrassai sur la peau douce de sa joue. Les doigts de ma belle rejoignirent mes abdominaux et en caressèrent les contours. Je la fis glisser sur mon matelas et la surplombai légèrement. Ses yeux chocolats, épuisés, plongèrent dans mon regard. L'odeur de fraise de Bella glissa sur ma peau et me fit pencher sur son cou pour y déposer des baiser. Je remontai mes lèvres jusqu'aux siennes.

-Je t'aime, ma belle Bella.

-Moi aussi, Edward.

Elle caressa mes lèvres de son pouce et me sourit. Quittant son étreinte, je me laissai tomber à ses côtés et l'attirai dans la mienne. Le corps de ma belle se moula au mien et elle reposa sa tête contre mon torse. Ça ne faisait que très peu de temps que Bella et moi on était ensemble, mais j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des années. Je l'aimais déjà comme un fou, prêts à vivre avec elle, mais tout ceci serait beaucoup trop rapide. Bien avant j'aurais aimé la voir nous préparé de plats à Callie et à moi, la voir m'accueillir avec ses lèvres pulpeuses, j'aurais aimé quelle soit la mère de mes enfants.

Abandonné dans mes songes, les bras de murphé m'accueillirent.

* * *

**Alors voici le 11ème chapitre de cette fic... j'espère que vous l'avez aimé... des petits commentaire... a la prochaine... ALexe**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

**Esmé Pov**

Je me réveillais en sursaut, ce dimanche matin. Ça faisait une semaine que mon fils et sa fille étaient arrivé à Forks. Ça m'emplissait de joie. Edward m'avait tellement manqué, mon cadet.

Je levai les yeux vers mon réveille-matin et constatai qu'il était près de huit heure. Se devais recevoir mes enfants, comme à tout les dimanche, pour le déjeuner et Edward avait accepté de venir, si il pouvait être accompagné d'une jeune femme. J'avais été prête a accepté n'importe quelle condition pour avoir tout mes enfants avec moi.

Je sentis une main se poser sur ma taille et un délicat baiser se poser sur mon épaule. Ça me surprenait que mon mari tente une approche avec moi, parce que encore hier, il avait prit le soin de m'éviter toute la journée, bien qu'il ne travaille pas la fin de semaine. J'aimais Carlisle, je l'avais aimé depuis notre lycée et je l'aimais toujours, mais le fait qu'il avait voulu contrôler l'avenir de nôtre cadet, me retissait de lui.

-Esmé, pardonne-moi, ma femme, s'il-te-plaît, murmura Carlisle sur la peau de mon épaule. Je ne peux vivre sans ton amour.

Cette dernière phrase, il me l'avait déjà dite lorsqu'il m'avait demandé de l'épouser. À l'époque, nous avions 17 ans et déjà, je m'étais promise à lui. Nous nous étions marié à 20 ans, après la naissance de Emmett et notre lune de miel nous avait donné Alice et Edward n'avait pas tardé. Nos enfants n'ont qu'un ans de différence. Nous les avions eu jeune, j'avais même dut arrêter mes études pour me consacrer entièrement à eux et pour permettre à Carlisle de devenir médecin. Nous avions été seuls à l'époque, mes parents étant décédé peu après notre mariage et il était impossible de compter dur les parents de Carlisle, ils avaient renié leur fils, comme Carlisle l'avait fait avec Edward.

-C'est dure de te pardonner Carlisle après ce que tu as fait. Répondis-je en me redressant.

-Esmé. M'intercepta Carlisle en posant sa main sur la mienne. Je reconnais mes erreurs, ma chérie, et je suis prêt à discuter avec Edward, mais si je n'ai pas ta force, ta confiance et ton respect, je ne serai pas capable de le faire.

-Tu le réalises, c'est bien, mais il va me falloir plus que des paroles pour que tu regagnes ma confiance, déclarai-je en prenant mon peignoir. Tous les enfants viennent déjeuner, y comprit Edward et Callie. Ils viennent accompagné d'une jeune femme, elle et notre fils sont proche. Tu as le déjeuner pour te rattraper auprès de moi, je veux que tu fasses un effort avec Edward et Callie-Alexandra.

Je sortis de la chambre et descendit en cuisine pour commencer à préparer le déjeuner. Je partis, en même temps, la cafétière.

Carlisle vint me rejoindre une dizaine de minute, déjà vêtue d'un pantalon propre et d'une chemise. Il s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

-Tu as des courses à faire pour le déjeuner? Me demanda t-il

-Euh... oui, je dois passer chercher du pain frais à la boulangerie, j'ai besoin du saumon frais et j'aimerais aller chercher des lys blancs, Edward m'a confirmer que s'était la fleur préféré de Callie, j'aimerais en faire un centre de table.

Il avait écrit les courses sur un papier qu'il rangea dans sa poche. Je le regardais surprise, jamais il ne m'avait aidé pour la préparation du déjeuner du dimanche.

-J'y vais, je dois passer à l'hôpital en même temps, m'assura t-il avant de prendre ses clés et son mobile. Je suis de retour, au maximum dans une heure

-D'accord, merci, dis-je surprise.

**Rosalie pov**

Emmett gara la voiture à côté de celle de son père. Nous étions les premier. S'était la première fois que nous revenions ici depuis que nous avions surpris la chicane entre les parents de Emmett. Je regrettais mes gestes que j'avais eu envers Edward. La mort de Tanya n'était pas de ça faute.

-Bonjour Emmett, Rosalie. Nous salua Esmé en déposant un bouquet de fleur au centre de la table de la salle à mangé.

-Comment allez-vous? Reprit-elle en venant nous embrasser sur les joues.

-Il y a des collègues de papa qui se joigne à nous maman?demanda mon mari. Il y a des couverts supplémentaires.

-Non, ton frère et sa fille nous rejoigne, annonça Carlisle en entrant dans la salle à manger. Chérie, tu veux le set en argent ou celui de porcelaine?

-En porcelaine.

Tout était confus dans ma tête, Esmé et Carlisle n'étaient-ils pas censé être en chicane? Carlisle n'était-il pas censé détester Edward? Depuis quand le père de Emmett aidait-il Esmé à préparer le repas du dimanche?

-C'est nous! S'écria la voix d'Alice en entrant dans la à manger suivit de Jasper.

La petite sauterelle alla embrasser ses deux parents comme si elle avait oublié les événement de dimanche dernier.

-Wow, maman. Tu y vas fort pour un déjeuner. Remarqua Alice. C'est magnifique.

-Tu trouves? Demanda t-elle. Je voulais que se soit parfait pour ma petite fille.

Alice sourit d'un sourire vrai et de petites étoiles vinrent colorer ses yeux vert. Alice aimait énormément son frère et sa filleule.

-Maman? S'écria la voix que je reconnu comme celle Edward. On est là!

**Edward pov**

Je roulais vers la villa de mon enfance, anxieux. Ma mère nous avait invité à déjeuner et je savais que tout le monde allait être présent, même mon père, ce qui me surprenais. Callie avait refusé de prendre ses cachets pour la route et elle était embarqué dans la voiture la tête haute, un geste que moi ni Bella nous attendions, Callie faisait d'énorme progrès, mais à présent, je la sentais tendue. Bella caressait ma main posé sur sa cuisse, de son pouce. Elle semblait paisible.

Je me garai derrière la voiture de ma soeur, devant la maison de mes parents. Rien n'avait changé, la villa était toujours aussi majestueuse.

Callie sortit de la voiture la première, elle devait se sentir compressé. Puis, nous suivîmes son mouvement. Ma fille contemplait la maison de ses yeux violets. La robe verte pomme, qu'elle portait, caressait ses genoux à cause du vent. Ma fille recommençait à briller peu à peu. Elle redevenait la jeune fille pétillante de New-York, grâce à Jérémy. Hier, ils avaient passé plus de deux heures, ensemble, au téléphone.

-Tout va bien, Edward? Me demanda Bella en se glissant devant moi.

-Oui, je suis fier de Callie, tout simplement. Elle commence à redevenir la jeune fille pétillante que j'ai toujours connu.

-J'ai, moi-même, remarqué en changement venant d'elle. Tu sais que s'est beaucoup grâce à Jérémy?

-Oui, je le sais, dis-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes en une douce pression.

-Viens, Callie, on entre, ajoutai-je.

Callie passa devant nous et nous la suivîmes de près. Je me demandais si l'intérieur avait changé, depuis mon adolescence. Callie entra dans la villa la première et je laissai Bella entrer pour suivre juste après.

Je fus énormément surpris de voir que rien n'avait changé. Les murs d'un beau vert tendre coloraient les murs de l'entré, les meubles anciens qui avait appartenu à ma grand-mère étaient toujours à leur place que je me souvenais, les meubles, en acajou, contenaient nos photo, celle de Callie ayant été rajouté à côté de celle ou j'avais 16 ans. Notre ressemblance était drôlement frappante.

Les voix de ma famille me parvinrent de la salle à manger.

Maman? M'écriai-je. On est là!

Ma mère apparue au fond du couloir avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Elle avait été aux anges lorsque j'avais accepté de venir déjeuner, bien sure, il y avait quelques conditions à ma venue. Elle s'approcha de nous et m'enlaça le premier.

-Je suis tellement contente que tu aies accepté, me dit-elle.

-Je suis de retour à Forks. Je dois bien reprendre la tradition du dimanche.

Elle plaqua un baiser sur ma joue et se tourna vers Bella. Ma mère lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Ma belle parut surprise, mais elle répondit tout de même à son étreinte.

-Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir, Isabella.

-Moi aussi, Madame Cullen.

Ma mère se sépara doucement de Bella et balaya ses propos d'un geste de la main.

-Mais non, ici, c'est Esmé, mon enfant.

Ma mère se pencha vers Callie, alors que le restant de la famille nous rejoignait. Elle prit ma fille dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Callie sourit en sentant les lèvres de ma mère sur sa peau.

-Comment vas-tu pitchounette?

-Bien, merci mamie.

-Callie! S'écria ma grand soeur Alice avant de prendre ma fille entre ses bras et de reluquer ce qu'elle portait. Tu es magnifique, très bon choix de robe.

Callie répondit à son étreinte.

-Laisse-moi prendre ma nièce dans mes bras, Lily, s'exclama Emmett.

Lorsque Emmett disait prendre dans ses bras, c'est qu'il la prenait réellement dans ses bras. Soulevant ma fille du sol. Surprise, Callie s'accrocha aux épaules de son oncle, mais rapidement, un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pendant ce temps, Alice et ma mère apprenaient à connaître ma belle qui tenait toujours ma main. Rosalie s'approcha doucement de moi et m'offrit la bise.

-Bonjour, Edward, me salua t-elle alors que j'étais toujours surpris par son geste.

-Bonjour Rosalie.

-Bonjour Edward, Callie et Isabella, bienvenue chez nous, nous accueillit mon père.

Mon dieu, allait-il bien? Mon propre père qui m'avait renié pas plus tard qu'une semaine encore, se montrait poli et courtois envers nous.

Ma mère nous fit passer dans la salle à manger et se fut un diner surprenant, même Carlisle participait à nos conversations. Callie parlait avec lui et ne se gênait pas pour poser des questions à Carlisle, et celui-ci lui répondait avec plaisir. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre. Rosalie et Jasper participaient à leur discussion sur certains parti politiques.**(wow intéressant pour une jeune fille...)** Callie avait du plaisir à parler de ses phénomènes, comme elle aimait parler de musique. Ma belle discutait avec Alice et Emmett sur différente chose, tandis que ma mère était en cuisine.

-Je vais aller donner un coup de main à ma mère, murmurai-je aux oreilles de ma belle. Je reviens.

Elle tourna son visage vers moi et acquiesça, alors que ses yeux détaillaient mes lèvres. Je souris avant de me pencher vers elle, déposant mes lèvres à la commissure des siennes. Je me relevai pour allez rejoindre la cuisine. Je passai les portes et tombai sur une cuisine toute neuve. Rien n'était comme avant, s'était la seule pièce qui avait réellement changé.

-Ça a énormément changé, remarquai-je, faisant sursauter ma mère qui sortait quelques plats du four.

Ma mère se releva et m'offrit un magnifique sourire. Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient. Ma mère était belle dans son bonheur, elle faisait briller le soleil qui faisait réchauffer notre terre.

-Je me suis souvenu d'une lettre que tu m'as écrit, Callie ne digère pas très bien la viande, me dit-elle.

-En effet, il faut qu'il y en ait que très peu. La viande le rend malade, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'en manger.

Callie détestait la viande, le boeuf, le poulet, le porc... Elle était incapable d'en manger, le goût lui roulait dans la bouche et elle rejetait le tout dans les minutes suivantes. Elle était capable de seulement de manger la viande dans la sauce à spaghetti et encore il ne devait pas en avoir beaucoup. On pouvait dire qu'elle était presque végétarienne.

-Je lui ai préparé une assiette juste pour elle. Il n'y a aucune viande, m'informa ma mère.

-Callie va être contente de cette attention, maman.

-Tu veux m'aider à servir le potage?

-Bien sure, maman.

Ma mère déposa six bols de soupe sur son plateau, tandis que je pris les trois autres. J'aimais aider ma mère à faire le service, puisque j'étais nul en cuisine, je me rattrapais en bon hôte.

Après avoir servi tout le monde, nous nous installâmes à notre place. Ainsi, j'avais l'impression que tout était derrière nous. Callie était prise de fou rire à cause de mon frère. Elle riait, tandis qu'il y a sept jours, je croyais cela encore impossible. Elle oubliait l'accident et elle s'imprégnait de Jérémy et de la famille. Je voyais toujours sourire Bella lorsqu'elle était près de moi et ça me faisait tellement du bien. Bella et Callie étaient ma famille. Avec elles, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvais m'atteindre.

-Je t'ai préparer une assiette sans viande, Callie, lui dit ma mère en déposant la dite assiette devant elle.

-Merci, mamie, le remercia Callie en regardant les différentes choses qui trônaient dans son assiette.

-Tu ne manges pas de viandes? S'écria Emmett. Voyons, Callie, rien ne bat le bon steak de maman.

-Peut-être est-ce vrai tonton? Mais je ne le saurai jamais puisque je ne digère pas bien la viande quel qu'elle soit... J'en mange, tu ramasses les dégâts.

-Non merci, répliqua mon frère. Reste avec ta salade et tes pâtes, pitchounette.

-Tu sauras que j'adore les légumes, C'est meilleure pour la santé que tout ce que tu manges tonton, le taquina t-elle.

-Tu sauras pitchounette qu'un ours comme moi, doit nourrir ses muscles. Fait gaffe dans ton sommeil, que je ne vienne pas te manger une bonne cuisse... Ahhh une cuisse à la Callie!

-C'est ça, essaie toujours pour voir, je suis sure que papa ne serait pas en accord.

-Edward, fait quelque chose, Callie rit de moi, bouda mon frère.

-Moi je ne m'en mêle pas, c'est trop grave! **(expression utilisé dans ma famille pour boucher la personne) **

Tout le monde éclata d'un rire joyeux, même mon père et Rosalie. Ça faisait du bien de nous voir ainsi, ça nous donnait de l'espoir pour l'avenir.

**Callie pov**

Ça faisait du bien de rire avec sa famille. J'avais l'impression que tout le malheurs qu'on m'avait confié cette semaine n'était que passé. Je comprenais les réactions de Carlisle et de mon père, ils ne pouvaient pas se pardonner aussi vite, mais je sentais, tout de même, un effort venant de la part de mon grand-père. Je lui en voulais, un peu, de m'avoir privé de l'amour maternel. Lors des rencontres de parents, lorsque j'étais à la petite école, les élèves de ma classe dénigraient ma mère pour ne pas s'être présenté, ils disaient qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Je n'avais jamais eu le courage de demander à mon père pourquoi je n'avais pas de mère , comme les autres enfants de mon âge. Et lorsque j'ai grandi, je trouvais inutile de le savoir. Dans ma tête, j'en avais voulu à ma mère de m'avoir abandonné. Je n'ai jamais pu pleurer les événements antérieurs, je n'ai jamais pu pleurer pour la mort de ma propre mère, puisque je n'en étais pas au courant, mais aujourd'hui, je me le permettais. J'avais réussi à grandir et à devenir une jeune femme grâce à mon père et aux femmes de mon entourage à New-York, mais ce n'est jamais pareil que l'éducation que notre mère nous donne. Je voyais dans les yeux de mon grand-père qu'il regrettait ses gestes du passé et qu'il aimerait réparer ses erreurs, mais mon père n'était pas prêts à lui pardonner.

Ma grand-mère avait sortit breuvage et goûté dans le jardin et je m'étais permise de m'éloigner. Je marchais pieds nus, dans un couloir d'arbre. Mes grands-parents vivaient à la lisière d'une forêt et j'adorais sentir la nature autour de moi. En me voyant à Forks, je remarquais que ma vie à New-York n'était pas celle que j'aimais...c'est la nature que j'aime.

Je débouchai sur le haut d'une montagne, me permettant ainsi d'avoir une vue magnifique sur les forêts de Forks. La brume m'entourait, caressant ma peau sous le soleil.

D'un coup, ma vue fut troublé et je perdis pied contre un rocher. Je m'écrasai contre mon poignet gauche et hurlai la douleur que je ressentais. Mes larmes coulèrent librement sur mes joues. La douleur battait dans mon bras. Je commençais à voir des point noir devant mes yeux et je sentis la douleur me monter au cerveau, transperçant le muscle. Je m'écroulai d'un coup, dans un néant total.

**

* * *

**

**Petite nouvelle, certes désagréable pour mes lecteurs, je suis désolé, mais j'ai un problème avec mon portable... je l'envoie donc faire une grosse mise à jour... donc il faudra attendre deux semaine avant de recevoir un chapitre dans l'une de mes deux fictions...à moins que je trouve un ordinateur où je pourrais vous poster... sinon entièrement désolé... je vous demanderais aussi d'être tolérant pour mes fautes... je n'ai que 15 ans et ce n'est pas ma matière forte à l'école. Il ne faut pas oublier tout les symptômes de Callie... merci et à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapt.13**

**Edward pov.**

S'était très rare que le soleil et la chaleur était eu rendez-vous à Forks. Ma soeur et mon frère, ainsi que leur compagnon s'arrosaient dans l'eau chaude de la piscine, tandis que Bella et moi nous discutions avec mes parents autour de la table. Mon père faisait des effort tout comme j'en faisais. Callie m'avait prévenue qu'elle allait faire un tour dans les bois, qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Ça faisait un moment déjà qu'elle était partie et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Callie ne connaissait pas les bois de Forks.

-On devrait penser à rentrer, Edward, je dois préparer mon cour et je dine avec Angéla et Ben ce soir, m'informa Bella en posant une de ses mains sur mon bras.

Je tournai mon visage vers le sien et me penchai pour embrasser ses lèvres. D'un simple baiser chaste. J'aurais aimé qu'elle reste encore avec moi ce soir, mais ça ne faisait que peu de temps que nous étions ensemble, je ne devais pas exagéré.

-Je vais appeler Callie sur son mobile pour lui dire de rentrer, dis-je en me levant pour atteindre mon portable qui était dans ma poche arrière.

Je cherchai le numéro de ma fille dans mon répertoire et l'appelai. J'avais acheté un mobile à ma fille pour que je puisse la rejoindre lorsqu'elle était sortie. Les tonalités s'enchainèrent jusqu'à son message enregistrer.

_Bonjour vous avez bien rejoins Callie-Alexandra, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment veillez me laisser vos coordonnés pour que je puisse vous rappeler rapidement..._

-Ça ne répond pas, constatai-je.

-Tu es sure que Callie avait son mobile lorsqu'elle est enter dans la forêt? Me questionna ma belle.

-Callie ne sort jamais sans son mobile, elle sait que c'est le seul moyen pour moi de la rejoindre.

-Raison de plus pour l'oublier, rigola Emmett qui fut rapidement calmé par Rosalie.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de rire. Callie était seule dans ses bois qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Faites que rien ne lui soit arriver... mon coeur battait rapidement dans ma poitrine, j'avais une drôle d'impression qui ne me plaisais guère.

-Vous n'avez qu'à longer le chemin de terre... les enfants accompagner Edward et Isabella , ja vais rester à la villa au cas qu'elle reviendrait, proposa ma mère.

J'attrapai la main de Bella qui me suivit sans rien dire. Il fallait que je me calme, parce que lorsque nous allions trouver Callie, elle écoperait de ma colère. S'était des choses que je détestais, déjà qu'une fois j'avais perdu Callie dans un grand magasin. Elle n'avait que sept ans et s'était bientôt son anniversaire, je l'avais emmené dans un grand magasin pour savoir ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Nous étions dans le rayon poupée et ce genre de chose lorsqu'elle avait disparue d'un coup. J'avais d'abord cru qu'elle jouait à la cachette, mais après avoir fait une dizaine de fois les rangés jouet, j'avais commencé à paniquer. Callie était toute ma vie et la perdre me serait fatal. Un peu plus tard, je l'avais retrouver dans un rayon à l'autre bout du magasin, elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait me faire un cadeau, elle aussi. J'avais pleuré de délivrance en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Calme-toi Edward, elle a peut-être juste oublier son portable, tenta de me rassurer ma belle en resserrant sa prise sur ma main.

Je ralentis ma marche le long du chemin de terre. Bella avait raison, Callie avait simplement oublier son mobile et je me faisait du souci pour rien.

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter Bella. J'imagine le pire, je suis un père trop attaché à sa fille, je le reconnais. Je suis sur-protecteur avec Callie depuis son accident, mais nous avons toujours été que tout les deux.

Bella baissa la tête, j'avais peut-être été trop dure avec elle. Elle m'aidait à chercher Callie et moi, je me montrais dure. J'entendais son silence pesant et ses pas dans le gravier... Bella était là!

On cherchait Callie depuis un moment déjà, en fait, depuis une heure et 23 minute... je le sais puisque je ne cessais de regarder mon mobile pour voir si je n'avais pas un appel de Callie ou simplement de ma mère. Ma famille nous avait rejoint et même mon père participait à ces recherches, nous appelions Callie dans le silence de la forêt. Je m'inquiétais comme jamais.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement sur la montagne et je ne vis aucun signe que Callie était venue ici. Les sanglots silencieux de Bella se posèrent sur mon bras. Ma belle aimait Callie, tout comme ma fille l'aimait. Je passai mes bras autour de ma Bella et l'attirai dans mon étreinte, autant pour elle que j'aivais besoin d'elle près de moi. J'accotai mon front contre la tête de ma belle et soupirai, nous étions à la fin du chemin de terre et nous n'avions aucune trace de ma fille.

-EDWARD! S'écria la vois de mon frère Emmet, un peu en retrait, hors du sentier de terre. Appel une ambulance, j'ai retrouver Callie.

Je déambulais dans sa direction le coeur battant. Les arbres passaient le long de moi, je me faisais fouetter par des branches sur mon chemin et je passai à chaque fois de m'écrouler au sol à cause de racine, mais rien au monde ne pourrais m'empêcher de rejoindre ma fille. J'entendais les pas de Bella derrière moi, elle devait être sur mes talons, manquant à chaque fois sa maladresse légendaire. Mon frère était accroupis près de ma fille. Sa robe verte était déchiré par endroit et ses cheveux éparpillés autour d'elle. Je me jetai à ses côtés encadrant son visage de mes paumes et je le tournai vers moi. Ses yeux étaient clos et quelques égratignure abimait con magnifique visage, sûrement du à sa chute.

-Callie, réveille-toi, ma petite beauté, lui dis-je comme si cela était une évidence pour moi, elle allait se réveiller et se relever pour que nous puissions rejoindre la maison, mais son corps n'était pas du même avis que moi puisqu'elle ne me montra aucun signe d'éveille.

-JE VOUS DIS QUE J'AI BESOIN D'UN AMBULANCE À MON DOMICILE, s'écria mon père qui était au téléphone, sûrement avec son service de soin. JE VOUS DIS QU'ELLE EST INCONSCIENTE ET VOUS ME DEMANDEZ SON ÉTAT, VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI,. BORDEL. CE N'EST POURTANT PAS COMPLIQUÉ, VOUS ENVOYER UNE AMBULANCE AU DOMICILE DU DOCTEUR CULLEN, EST-CE BIEN CLAIR? Et dites au docteur Rosier que Callie-Alexandra entre en urgence.

Mon père raccrocha furieux et balança son portable au loin. Il se dirigea vers nous et se radoucit en voyant sa petite-fille au sol.

-Rosalie, donne ta veste à Callie, il faut la réchauffer. Edward, serais-tu capable de la transporter jusqu'à la villa, les ambulanciers la prendront en charge à ce moment.

Lorsque mon père entrait dans son rôle de médecin, il était assez impressionnant à regarder. Rosalie me tendit sa veste et je la passai autour du corps de ma fille avant de la prendre dans mes bras... elle me sembla si légère. Bella vint me rejoindre et nous refîmes le chemin inverse en beaucoup moins de temps. Callie avait besoin de ces soins.

Une fois arrivé, tout déboula à une vitesse folle, les ambulanciers prirent ma fille sous leur ailes et la déposa sur un brancard avant de lui faire plusieurs analyse sous l'œil critique de mon père. Puis j'embarquai en ambulance avec ma fille laissant le soin à Bella de me rejoindre avec ma voiture. Elle m'assura qu'elle nous suivait de près.

**Bella pov**

J'entrai dans les couloirs ternes de l'hôpital et me dirigeai directement vers l'accueil. La jeune femme leva un faux regard vers moi et cette pimbêche osa les reposer sur ses ongles manucurés.

-Je peux vous aider? Me demanda t-elle toujours trop intéressé sur ses ongles.

-On vient d'éconduire la fille de mon compagnon ici, Callie-Alexandra Cullen est entrer en urgence.

-Je suis désolé mais l'information de son aile ne vous ait pas permit. Vous n'êtes pas un membre direct avec sa famille, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir quitter ce bâtiment.

Non mais je rêve, cette garce osait! Elle n'avait pas le droit de me donner une simple aile de cette hôpital? J'allais lui répliquer d'aller se faire voir lorsque j'entendis la voix dirigeante du docteur Cullen.

-C'est bon Maria, Isabella est avec moi.

Elle ne leva aucun regard et nous fit signe de passer, et bine quel culots. Silencieuse, je suivis Carlisle dans les couloirs. Avec tout ce que Edward m'avait dit à propos de son père, cela me surprenais de le voir si acharné sur sa petite-fille.

-Bella! S'écria mon compagnon avant de rejoindre mon étreinte.

Il craqua dans mes bras, déchiré dans ses sanglots. Il devait se retenir depuis un moment. Je regardais Carlisle s'éloigner vers un bureau bien décidé. Le corps d'Edward tressautais contre moi, et cela attira l'attention des autres parents dans la salle.

-Viens, on va aller s'asseoir.

Edward prit ma main et nous entraîna vers des sièges. Je passai mes doigts sur son visage pour effacer toute trace de larmes.

-Le docteur Rosier est avec Callie, il faut attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit placé. Ensuite nous pourrons la voir.

-Et bien nous attendrons, mais il faudrait prévenir Jérémy... ne crois-tu pas qu'il aimerait en être informé?

Il hocha doucement la tête et la posa contre mon épaule... les dures heures d'attente venait de débuter.

**Callie pov**

Des bips consécutifs emplissaient ma tête au même rythme que celui de mon coeur. Mon poignet me faisait atrocement souffrir. Comme la majeure partie de mon corps. Ça me rappelais de maivait souvenir. Je sentais un souffle chaud contre ma joue et une odeur d'encens, une autre brise chade caressait ma main, je tentais de me rappeler ce qui m'était arriver, mais je ne me souvenais que de peu de chose... la montagne. Le paysage merveilleux qui m'avait fait face. Je revoyais les arbres autour de moi, je sentais la brise de vent glisser contre mon corps... et puis le néant total.

Un corps bougea contre le mien et la prise d'un bras se raffermit sur ma taille. J'étais capable de deviner que ce corps appartenait à Jérémy. Cette odeur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui m'entourait et j'avais une folle envie de me blottir.

Une porte s'ouvrit et je commençai à percevoir deux voix.

-Bonjour Isabella.

-Bonjour docteur Cullen.

-Comment allez-vous?

-Je m'y adapte, mes nuits sont difficiles.

-Edward vous tracasse?

-Non, il aime sa fille, c'est normal, mais vous l'avez vu comme moi. Personne ne prend le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir et cela a des répercutions sur nous tous.

-C'est compréhensible, Callie nous a fait une peur bleu, j'ai moi même paniqué en la voyant.

-Pourtant vous avez été le premier à bien réagir, Docteur Cullen.

-Justement, ce n'est pas mon statu de grand-père qui est ressortit le premier, mais bien celui du médecin. Je pense trop à ma carrière. Je ne crois pas que mon fils avait tort dans le passé. Comme j'aimerais que ceci ne soit jamais arriver, son départ fut beaucoup trop précipité.

-Le seul moyen de bien reprendre contact avec Edward, monsieur Cullen, c'est de se faire accepter par Callie. La fille d'Edward est tout pour lui et si vous gagnez le respect de Callie vous gagnerez le sien. Callie aime les gens qui voient vrai et qui reconnaissent leur tort. Sortez, juste vous et Callie et vous apprendrez que cette jeune fille est très polyvalente.

-J'en prend bien note, merci Isabella.

Des flashs de notre repas me revinrent à l'esprit. J'avais parlé la majeure partie du temps avec mon grand-père, mon parrain et Rosalie. Nous avions entretenue un énorme débat sur les nouvelles actuelles et j'avais été surprise de voir que mon grand-père avait la même opinion que la mienne. Ça avait été intéressant.

-Edward... Edward réveille-toi, la voix de Isabella était tout près du lit.

Le souffle qui était sur ma main disparut et fut remplacer par un grognement sourd.

-Ça fait trois jours que tu es ici, mon amour, tu devrais rentrer et mieux te reposer. Tu reviendras en pleine forme un peu plus tard.

-Non Bella, pas tant que Callie ne se réveille.

-Edward, as-tu écouté le médecin? Personne ne sait lorsqu'elle se réveillera, ajouta Bella.

-Je sais mon coeur, mais j'espère de tout mon être qu'elle se réveillera bientôt.

-Comme nous tous, Edward. Les parents de Jérémy l'ont motivé pour la semaine, parce qu'il était l'ombre de lui-même chez lui lorsque tu lui as annoncer pour Callie. Chacun leur tour, les membres de ta famille viennent t'épauler dans cette situation, même celle dont tu doutais le moins. Tu sais bien que si tu avais accepté, je serais rester avec toi depuis le début, mais non avec ta tête de mûle, tu me forces à aller travailler. Tu veux tout vivre seul, comme à New-York, mais ici tu n'es pas seul. Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on est ensemble, qu'on se partage tout et que tu as retrouvé ta famille. Veux-tu réellement vivre tout ça seul?

-Non Bella, j'ai besoin de toi.

-On va rentrer, ensemble pour que tu puisses bien te reposer et il faut que tu prennes une bonne douche. Callie est bien entouré, Edward, il y a plein de médecin et de préposé pour elle. Jérémy veille sur elle. Il va falloir que tu lui fasse plus que confiance, maintenant, je crains qu'ils ne sont pas prêt à se séparer.

Je sentis une douce pression sur ma main droite et un doux baiser poser sur mon front.

-Je reviens vite ma petite beauté, je t'aime.

_Moi aussi papa, je t'aime._

**Jérémy pov**

Je sentis une douce caresse sur mon bras qui entourait le corps de ma princesse. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était inconsciente et ce à cause d'une vilaine chute. Ça m'avait fait un énorme choc de la voir dans cette état.

La caresse sur mon bras devint plus imposante me faisait ouvrir les yeux. La première chose que je captai fut les magnifiques prunelles violettes de ma puce. Elle était finalement réveiller.

Mes paumes entourèrent son visage d'ange et je posai mes lèvres sur son front, le bout de son nez... en fait, chaque parcelle de son magnifique visage, à l'exception de ses lèvres, je ne voulais pas sauter d'étape.

J'entendis un léger rire venant de Callie. Elle était tellement merveilleuse et je sentais un poid énorme me quitter. Elle était enfin réveiller.

-Je suis tellement soulagé et heureux, Callie, tu ne peux pas l'imaginer... murmurai-je en posant mon regard sur son poignet qu'elle tenait fermement. Je lui avais fait mal?

-Je vais bien... m'assura t-elle. Mon poignet m'élance mais ça va.

Nos voix étaient basses pour ne pas briser notre bulle. Nous étions ensemble, sur ce lit et à une proximité assez étonnante, mais pas moins agréable. Son corps dégageait une fraîcheur que j'avais envi de combler avec mon corps, de la réchauffer. Callie fit rejoindre nos mains entre son corps et le mien. Elle caressa doucement mes doigts, elle semblait réfléchir.

-J'ai eu un accident de voiture, à New-York, une collision assez fatale... souffla t-elle. C'est pourquoi j'ai horreur des voitures.

Elle s'ouvrait doucement à moi et ça me faisait énormément plaisir, on se rapprochait, peu à peu, chaque jour. Elle se confiait à moi, s'est singe qu'elle avait une confiance inouï envers moi.

-Si tu veux en parler, Callie, je suis là. Jamais je ne te jugerai et je suis tellement désolé que tout t'arrive ainsi, aussi rapidement. Mais sache qu'il y a toujours du bonheur derrière le malheur.

-Tu es mon bonheur Jérémy... jamais je ne me serais autant ouverte en une semaine, si tu n'avais pas été là. Mon père me dit que j'avance très rapidement et qu'il est fier de moi, c'est en partie grâce à toi.

Elle m'offrit un petit sourire et passa ses bars autour de moi. Son front se posa contre mon torse et son corps se blotti contre le mien. Je l'entourai, à mon tour, de mes bras et passai une main dans ses cheveux. Je les caressai tendrement et peu de temps après, je la sentis endormie dans mes bras. Callie nous faisait faire des up and down dans nos sentiments, mais l'important s'était qu'elle se sente bien.

**

* * *

**

**Coucou, et oui enfin un chapitre... je suis vraiment désolé du retard, je ne voulais pas... mais je suis toujours entrain de courir pour un ordinateur, et en plus j'avais ma semaine d'examen qui arrivait à grand pas... j'ai dut me préparer, mais je suis gentille je poste dans mes deux fictions cette semaine... donc c'est un deux pour un... merci et à la prochaine.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapt. 14**

**Jérémy pov.**

Bien que ça ne faisait que dix jours que ma puce était sortis de l'hôpital, nous y étions déjà de retour. Elle avait des examens à faire. Le retour à l'école avait été assez brutal, pour ma part et pour Callie. Les Quileute m'ignoraient royalement, ils m'évitaient bien que personnellement je ne leur ai rien fait, mais mon choix de rester avec Callie leur posait beaucoup de problème. D'ailleurs, ils s'amusaient à faire courir des bruits sur la soirée au Beach. Callie continuait de se créer une place dans l'école, elle le faisait à sa façon. Étant beaucoup plus avancé que nous tous, elle nous aidait dans nos travaux, en fait, surtout moi que les autres. Elle était plus attaché à moi depuis cette incident sur la montagne, d'après les médecins ce n'était qu'une faible fatigue de la part de Callie, mais le grand-père de Callie en doutait.

Callie patientait, assise entre moi et son père. Elle jouait avec ses doigts nerveusement. Je posai ma

main sur les siennes et les pressai contre moi. Callie attrapa ma main et se blotti contre mon torse gardant ma main très près d'elle. J'étais très heureux que la relation entre moi et Callie ait évolué, nous nous voyons chaque jours, je faisais le chemin pour aller chez elle et je dinais souvent avec elle, son père et Isabella.

Callie m'avait demander de venir avec elle à l'hôpital de Seatle, pour qu'après, on puisse rejoindre ma maison. Mes parents voulaient absolument connaître celle qui faisait battre mon coeur, je leur parlait de Callie à tout moment.

-Bonjour Callie, la salua un jeune homme qui s'approchait de nous. Tu es bien entouré d'homme, on ne doit pas s'en plaindre.

Il lui offrit un sourire et hocha la tête un direction du père de Callie.

-Alors Callie, comment vas-tu?

-Je vais bien, docteur Rosier, merci.

-Tu me semble heureuse et en pleine forme, aujourd'hui. Comment s'est passé ton retour chez toi?

Callie tourna la tête vers moi et m'offrit un petit sourire charmant.

-J'étais bien entouré, ça s'est bien passé.

-Tu as ton carnet avec toi?

Callie hocha de la tête et lui tendit le cahier argent. Le docteur le prit, tandis que ma princesse embrassa ma joue, avant de suivre le médecin le long d'un couloir me laissant avec son père.

Edward était un père merveilleux pour Callie. Ils s'amusaient toujours dans leur cuisine. Callie détestait qu'il y entre pendant qu'elle faisait à manger. Ils avaient une belle relation et s'était beau des voirs ainsi. J'avais appris que Edward était un excellent musicien. Un jour, il y a environ une semaine, je l'avais entendue jouer la berceuse de Callie. Les notes survolaient la pièce tel un doux murmure du vent.

Isabella venait souvent avec nous le soir, Callie semblait vraiment l'apprécié. Elle faisait sourire le père de Callie encore plus, lorsqu'elle était présente. Il se sentait heureux et aimé par elle, ça se voyait dans son regard.

-Monsieur Cullen?

-Oui, Jérémy.

-Puis-je vous poser une question à propos de New-York?

-Oh! Et bien je pense que je pourrais répondre à cette question.

-Callie m'a parlé de son accident que très brièvement. Elle m'a dit que s'était une assez grosse collision qu'elle a eu. Elle n'a pas été blessé?

-Que très peu, elle a été chanceuse que le collision n'ait pas été de son côté, mais bien sur celui du conducteur. Callie a simplement eu une cicatrice assez longue dans le dos, suite à un morceau de la voiture qui lui a égratigner le long de la colonne vertébrale. Les médecins ont été ravi de voir qu'elle longeait la colonne, sinon elle aurait pu obtenir une blessure plus grave. Sa blessure psychologique est bien plus important, mais elle a un remède personnel qui semble bien marcher... _les yeux émeraudes du père de Callie se posèrent sur moi..._ tu as fait revenir la jeune fille pétillante de New-York. Bientôt tout sera mit de côté, entre autre cette difficulté.

-Est-ce que vous croyez en moi et Callie?

-Disons qu'au début, j'ai été réticent. Non que je détestais l'idée que Callie fasse de nouvelle connaissance, mais bien qu'elle tente de remplacer Allan.

-Qui est Allan?

-Si Callie ne t'en a pas parlé, c'est qu'elle n'est pas encore prête pour cela. Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, Jérémy, c'est à elle de le faire. J'espère que tu comprend.

Je hochai doucement la tête, il est vrai que si Callie ne m'en avait pas parlé c'est qu'elle n'était pas prête. Remplacer Allan, s'est signe que ma puce avait perdu quelqu'un de très proche pour elle. Comme un meilleur ami ou même son petit-ami.

-Mais sache, Jérémy, que tu es très important pour ma fille. Callie a besoin de toi, comme de sa famille pour avancer. Ma fille avance très vite, selon le médecin qui la suit, mais un seul faux pas de sa part ou de notre part, peut la faire reculer très loin.

Je me laissai choir dans la chaise et attrapai ma bouteille d'eau. Il fallait que je torture quelque chose avec mes doigts. Je ne voulais pas que Callie recule, elle était tellement belle aujourd'hui dans con bonheur. Il y a quelque jour, je l'avais même fait rire. Elle avançait et j'aimais savoir que s'étiat un peu grâce à moi

Ensuite, le père de Callie et moi, nous entamâmes une bonne discussion. Nous parlions beaucoup de l'actualité en attendant le retour de ma princesse. Elle réapparut une bonne heure plus tard, l'air un peu plus soucieuse qu'à son débart. Elle était en compagnie du docteur. Callie avait le regard plein d'eau en se blottissant contre moi. Nullement gênée par le médecin ou par son père, elle s'assit sur moi et cacha son visage dans mon cou. Je sentis les sanglots de ma princesse couler sur ma peau. Soucieux, le père de Callie suivit le médecin un peu plus loin.

Je passai mes bras autour de ma puce et la calai plus contre moi, dans notre petit monde, notre étreinte.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, ma princesse? Chuchotai-je dans les cheveux doux de Callie.

-J'ai fait des analyse neuro-quelque chose avec le carnet et j'ai fait un scan cérébral. La masse que le que le docteur Rosier avait découvert est plus importante qu'il le croyait. Le docteur Rosier n'est pas encore capable de me dire ce que c'est.

-Il me semble un bon médecin, il va trouver ce que tu as, Callie, j'en suis certain.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et enfonça son nez dans mon cou. Je caressais son dos pour la détendre, ma main montait et descendait doucement. J'imaginais la cicatrice encore apparente dans son dos, ma caresse était bien faible, j'avais peur de la blesser, même si je l'avais déjà prit dans mes bras. J'avais l'impression que s'était différent. Tranquillement, le souffle de ma princesse se calma et ses doigts commencèrent à dessiner des arabesques sur mes abdominaux, ses larmes ayant cessé. L'étau des bras de Callie se resserra autour de moi. Je déposai un baiser sur le haut de sa tête et y accotai mon menton. Ma petite princesse fixa son père devant elle, elle cherchait son réconfort. Elle était tant proche de son père.

**Callie pov.**

Depuis combien de temps étais-je ainsi? Blotti contre mon boxeur? Je l'ignorais, mais j'étais bien. La main de Jérémy montait et descendait doucement le long de mon dos, l'effleurant à peine. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur mon père et le docteur Rosier. Ils semblaient en grande discussion importante. Mon père se pinçait l'arrêt du nez, tandis que le docteur Rosier lui parlait sérieusement. Les deux hommes, un à côté de l'autre, se ressemblaient. Mon père et le médecin étaient dans les mêmes âges. Leurs yeux se posèrent sur moi, ceux gris du médecin et ceux qui me réconfortaient depuis mon enfance... ceux de mon père.

Ils marchèrent doucement vers nous, comme si ils voulaient faire durer mon stresse, ou pour éviter de le faire. Mais rien ne m'arrivait pas vrai? Je n'étais pas prête pour sa. Mon père tenta un sourire, mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace.

-Callie, j'ai parlé à ton père. Avant de partir, tu vas faire une prise de sang, au cas d'un caillot, m'expliqua le Docteur Rosier. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu reviendras et à ce moment nous verrons avec d'autres examens.

Je hochai la tête et me relevai. Il fallait y aller... mais une force en moi me bloquait. De un, je détestait les aiguilles, j'en avais une phobie. Lorsque j'avais été hospitalisé, dernièrement, à cause de l'accident avec Allan, j'avais été transfusé avec un soluté, puisque je ne voulais rien manger. Je l'avais arracher en voyant l'aiguille planté dans ma peau. De deux, cette masse m'effrayait plus que je ne le pensais il y a encore quelque jours, cette masse n'était dut qu'à cause d'un blocage causé par l'accident. Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas?

-Ça va, ma princesse?

La voix de Jérémy me fit sursauter. Je détournai mon regard vers mon boxeur et cette lueur dans son regard de mer m'attrista. Il était inquiet, mais je sentais qu'il ne voulait pas m'en parler. Il le gardait pour lui.

-Je... euhm... oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tentai-je de le rassurer..._ Il m'offrit un petit sourire et haussa les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas mon manège, mais il trouvait ça drôle..._ C'est qu'on va être en retard chez toi... et j'avoue détester les aiguilles.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

Je hochai vivement la tête et attrapai la main qu'il me tendais. Jérémy m'attira dans ses bras et je me blottis contre son torse. Il se pencha vers moi et posa un petit baiser sur ma joue. S'était ainsi depuis une moment entre nous, des petits baisers sur la joue ou le front. S'était peu, mais tellement rassurant.

-Ma chérie, ça t'ennuie si je te laisse avec Jérémy pour ta prise de sang. Je dois terminer de la correction pour demain, et Bella me rejoint un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Nous comptons sortir, un peu, et j'aimerais bien avoir un peu de temps pour terminer la correction, mon père ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise à me laisser seule pour cette prise de sang, mais il avait prit du retard à cause des cours qu'il avait manquer lors de mon coma.

-Non bien sûre.

-Ça m'embête de te laisser ma princesse, même si j'ai une confiance inouï envers toi, Jérémy, ça m'inquiète.

-Papa, c'est bon. Je vais bien, c'est juste que j'ai horreur des aiguilles et tu le sais. Jérémy va être la. D'accord je sais que ce n'est pas facile, papa, et ce ne l'est pas pour moi aussi, mais je dois y aller. De toute façon, je vais chez Jérémy ensuite, ça ne sera pas long.

Mon père secoua de la tête, amusé par mes propos. Il vint déposer un baiser sur mon front et se redressa.

-Tu me jures de me prévenir au moindre problème?

-Oui, bien sûre.

-Je compte sur toi Jérémy, je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas.

Mon boxeur acquiesça, alors que mon père m'offrit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna. Jérémy passa un bras autour de ma taille et nous suivîmes le docteur Rosier, tandis que mon père prenait le chemin inverse de nous. Le docteur Rosier nous installa dans une petite salle seulement meublé de deux chaises en bois et d'une chaise longue.

-Installe-toi sur la chaise Callie et détend toi a maximum. Je vais prévenir l'infirmière de ta prise de sang, sourit le docteur Rosier avant de quitter la pièce nous laissant seuls.

Jérémy me poussa doucement vers la chaise longue et il tira l'une des chaises en bois à mes côtés. Il s'y installa. Il me rassura d'un tendre sourire et il prit ma main dans la sienne. Sa poigne se raffermit, me transmettant du courage.

**Jérémy pov.**

De l'eau salée glissait sur les joues de ma princesse, lorsqu'elle sentit l'aiguille percé sa peau. Je portai sa main à mes lèvres et posai un petit baiser sur sa peau. Je tournai son visage vers le mien, évitant qu'elle ne regarde l'aiguille trop longtemps.

-Tes parents vont s'inquiéter, murmura t-elle

-Mais non, ma princesse, niai-je en secouant doucement la tête..._j'essuyais les larmes qui coulaient sur sa peau. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle était tellement belle avec un sourire._ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ta santé avant tout.

-Comment sont tes parents? Me demanda t-elle voulant changer de sujet, bien déterminé.

-Ma mère est très gentille, ma puce, tu vas l'adorer. Elle aime tout le monde et lorsque tu entres dans son estime, tu es très bien accueilli n'importe quand. Ma mère aime beaucoup décrire mon enfance et montrer des photos, quelque peu embarrassante. Elle va t'aimer, je parle toujours de toi.

-Je suis sûre que tu étais très mignon, enfant.

Je caressai la joue de ma princesse te regardai l'infirmière ôter l'aiguille de la peau de ma princesse.

-Mon père est un ancien militaire, si tu commences à lui parler de la guerre, il embarque automatiquement. Il aime parler de son passer de sergent, c'est un homme bon.

-Comme toi.

Je souris à ma princesse, tandis qu'elle me regardais avec des grands yeux expressifs. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur triste, derrière ses long cils cuivré. Elle était tellement jolie, et ne méritait aucunement de souffrir ainsi.

-C'est bon, Callie-Alexandra, c'est terminé, annonça l'infirmière.

Callie la remercia d'un hochement de tête et je l'aidai à se lever. Elle m'offrit un petit sourire et s'accrocha à moi.

-Viens ma princesse, on s'en va!

Je passai un bras autour de sa taille pour lui éviter l'effondrement. J'aidais ma puce à passer sa vest et nous prîmes la route vers le parking pour rejoindre ma moto. Callie marchait silencieuse dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle s'était doucement éloigné de moi, faisant en sorte que nous marchions côte à côte. Tout ça devait lui rappeler de mauvais souvenir. Une fois à l'extérieur, l'air frais colora les joues de Callie d'une rose léger. Le soleil brillait bien haut dans le ciel. J'attirai Callie vers moi, et je fus soulagé de voir qu'elle ne s'éloignait pas. Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule et je passai mon bras autour de sa taille. Callie était tout simplement parfaite pour moi.

-Callie? S'écria une voix masculine derrière nous.

Ma puce sursauta et se retourna subitement. Elle aperçue un homme blond qui se dirigeait rapidement vers nous, plutôt vers ma princesse. Callie se tendit un peu mais elle se rapprocha de moi. L'homme semblait un peu plus âgé, je me demandais ce qu'il voulait à Callie.

-Bonjour Callie, la salua t-il.

-Bonjour grand-père.

L'homme sourit un entendant ma princesse l'appeler ainsi. Alors l'homme en face de nous était le grand-père de Callie, ils ne se ressemblaient guère. L'homme se passa une main dans ses cheveux bien coiffé.

-Je me demandais si tu étais disponible demain? Lui demanda t-il.

-Oui, on est dimanche demain.

-Ouais... je ne travaille jamais le dimanche, et je me demandais si tu aurais aimé que l'on fasse une sortie ensemble... juste tous les deux, pour rattraper le temps perdu.

-Oui d'accord.

-Super, donc je viens te chercher demain matin, vers 10 heures. On va déjeuner et ensuite on fait ce que tu veux.

-Je connais très peu Forks et Seattle. Tu pourrais plus me guider. Demande à mamie ce que j'aime, tout est dans les lettres que papa et mamie ont échangé ensemble, ou, sinon, tu les lis... tu apprendrais plus sur moi que tu ne le penses... J'aime beaucoup la nature, ça ce n'est pas écrit dans les lettres.

-J'en prend bien note, sourit le grand-père de Callie. On se voit demain?

Callie hocha la tête et regarda son grand-père s'éloigner. D'un coup, elle ne semblait plus aussi certaine de son choix. Elle soupira et se mordit doucement la lèvre. S'était un changement brusque pour Callie, son père et son grand-père, d'après ce que j'ai su, ne s'entendait pas très bien. Je n'en savais pas plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Callie?

-Mon père a vécue beaucoup de chose avant de venir ici, plus de choses que tu ne peux le penser. Mon père en a fait beaucoup avant de rejoindre ma tante. Tout ce qui s'est passé à New-York m'a fait changer, Jérémy ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes. Si tu savais tout, tu n'aurais pas le même comportement envers nous.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça Callie? Tu sais que c'est faux! Ce n'est pas à cause de ton passer à New-York ou de celle que tu étais avant que j'ai commencer à t'aimer... peu importe ce que tu as vécue, mon amour pour toi n'est que plus fort. Je te l'accorde, Callie que ça fait peu de temps que l'on se connait, mais je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser partir, je ne te laisserai pas détruire ce que nous avons commencer à conduire. Tu m'apporte quelque chose de bien Callie, quelque chose de fort que j'aime. Ton passer, votre passé, qu'il soit douloureux ou non, tu peux te confier sur mes épaules... _je me plaçai face à elle et posai mes mains sur ses épaules. Son regard était douloureux à regarder..._ je veux écouter tes peines, entendre tes larmes, pour que je sache que tu te repose sur quelqu'un. Peut-être pas sur moi, si tu ne le veux pas. J'ai peut-être avancé trop vite à ton goût. Mais s'il te plaît Callie, dit quelque chose, frappe moi si tu le désires, mais bon sang fait un geste.

Les larmes de Callie coulèrent librement sur son visage. Elle fuie mon regard, quelques instant, puis elle soupira. Callie devait en avoir trop sur le coeur.

-Ma mère a été tué et ça ne peut pas compter pour un meurtre. Je n'ai jamais pu le connaître, elle est morte alors que je n'avais que quelques heures, à peine c'est mon grand-père qui l'a débrancher et il voulu me donner à une famille d'adoption. Selon lui, mon père devait devenir un urgentologue. Il avait les notes et le caractère pour, mais mon père ne souhaitait pas se faire dicter sa conduite. Sur un coup de tête et tout, la copine actuel de mon père est tombé enceinte. À ce que j'ai su, ce n'était pas de l'amour sincère que mon père éprouvait pour elle, il était amoureux d'Isabella, mais j'étais tout de même sa fille et il voulait prendre ses responsabilités envers moi. Il a mit tout ses sentiments de côté et il a décidé de vivre avec ma mère pour moi. Mon grand-père trouvait que mon père était trop jeune pour avoir un enfant, puisqu'il savait que ma mère était très malade. Et puis tout à déboulé... je n'arrive même pas à en vouloir à mon grand-père.

-C'est parce que tu as un grand coeur, Callie.

-Mais tu trouves ça normal toi, que mon grand-père tue ma seule et unique mère, et que je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir?

-Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, Callie, parce que je l'ignore, mais je sais que tu est une fille tellement compréhensive et à l'écoute des autres, que tu ne peux pas en vouloir à ton grand-père parce que tu reconnais son erreur. Tu as tellement envi d'une famille unique que tu veux oublier ces erreurs.

En larmes, Callie vint se blottir contre moi. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon corps et déposa son front contre mon torse. Je l'entourai de mes bras et la calai contre moi.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Jérérmy.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu ferais, mais je sais ce que nous allons faire ce soir... souris-je. Mes parents doivent déjà nous attendre, depuis un bon moment.

Callie rit de son rire cristallin et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ma joue.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien, ma princesse.

Callie se recula de mon étreinte, alors que j'attrapai sa main pour reprendre notre route vers ma moto. Une fois seul, alors que ma Callie allait être de retour chez elle, j'allais me faire passer un savon par ma mère. Mais pour l'instant tout ce que je voulais, s'était de passer une bonne soirée avec ma princesse.

* * *

_**ET oui, j'ai trouvé un ordinateur... je vais pouvoir poster un peu plus souvent maintenant... je vais essayer de poster dans mes deux fic au moins au deux semaines... c'est mon défi allons voir si je vais être capable de le faire... je vous remercie de me suivre encore et merci d'être patient. À la prochaine!**_

_**-Xxx- Alex**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Me voici pour un autre chapitre, vous avez été chanceux puisque mon école à fermé pour une après-midi, donc j'ai pu me concentrer à écrire donc voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère pouvoir poster le prochain rapidement... je tiens à préciser que les maisons de nos personnages son sur mon profil, ainsi que le petit oasis de Jérémy( vous allez en apprendre plus dans ce chapitre)**

* * *

**Chapt.15**

**Callie pov.**

Jérémy était un ange. M'écouter comme il l'avait fait aujourd'hui m'avait été d'un réconfort. Il avait bu mes paroles pour comprendre mon état. Mais le plus important pour, s'était qu'il ne me jugeait nullement, il ne m'en voulait aucunement. Il était attentif à mes sentiments, attentif à mes envies. Jérémy était parfait pour moi, non seulement il était des plus magnifique, mais il m'écoutait et voulait mon bonheur.

J'étais un peu nerveuse de rencontrer les parents de mon boxeur. Rien n'avait été ainsi avec les parents d'Allan, je les connaissais déjà, mais aujourd'hui s'était un nouveau stresse. Mon boxeur avait déjà rencontrer mon père et j'étais heureuse qu'ils s'entendent bien. Jérémy avait monté dans l'estime de mon père depuis que j'étais sortie de l'hôpital, il avait été tellement tendre avec moi, après ma mauvaise chute, que ça n'avait fait que renforcer nos liens. J'étais amoureuse de Jérémy... _chaque compliments qu'il me faisait je me sentais rougir de bien-être, à chaque fois qu'il me prenait dans ses bras, je me sentais en sécurité et chez moi_... Il ne me restait plus qu'à lui en parler, que j'étais prête à aller un peu plus loin avec lui. Il me faillait juste trouver le courage de le faire.

-On est arrivé, ma princesse, m'informa Jérémy en se garant devant un magnifique cottage. C'est chez moi.

Je regardais la petite maison brune pâle qui nous faisait face. Les volets était d'un brun un peu plus foncé. Il y avait beaucoup d'arbre qui entourait la propriété, s'était charmant comme endroit.

Jérémy m'aida à descendre de sa moto et m'enleva mon casque. Il m'offrit un sourire craquant avant de monter sa moto dans l'allée. Je le suivis et attendis qu'il me rejoigne, je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise. Mon boxeur remarqua mon trouble et vint près de moi. Il passa derrière moi et entoura ma taille de ses bras. Il embrassa ma joue et mes joues se colorèrent d'une douce teinte de rouge.

-Tu es craquante, murmura t-il à mes oreilles, mais il ne faut pas être troublé par la présence de mes parents, ils vont t'adorer.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas?

-Voyons ma princesse, qui ne pourrais ne pas t'aimer?

Je me retournai, boudeuse dans les bras de Jérémy et cherchai son étreinte. Ses bras se renforcèrent autour de mon corps et je sentis un petit baiser dans mes cheveux.

-JÉRÉMY MASEN, s'écria la voix d'une dame en direction de la maison. TU M'AVAIS DIT 16H ET IL EST DÉPASSER 18H, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison?

-Je sais maman, mais les examens de Callie ont prit plus de temps que prévue, excuse-moi.

Je relevai la tête vers la maison et aperçue les parents de Jérémy sur le porche d'entré. La femme nous souriait en ne semblait aucunement en colère, tandis que l'homme nous jetait des regard peu discret.

-Mais ne restez pas à l'extérieur, entrez! Nous pria la mère de mon boxeur.

Jérémy passa un bras autour de ma taille et me guida jusqu'à l'intérieur, suivant ses parents. La maison était spacieuse, mais très campagnarde, champêtre, des idées indiennes ressortaient du décor. La hall d'entrer donnait directement sur la cuisine, le salon et la salle à manger, tout était très ouvert. Les murs étaient d'une couleur chaude, très accueillant, les meubles en bois dure et la plus part des canapé étaient recouvert de courte-pointe. J'aimais l'ensemble, le tout que cela formait, je voulais quelque chose qui ressemblais à ceci, plus tard.

-C'est joli chez toi, commentai-je alors que mon boxeur me retirait ma veste en jean.

-C'est gentil, ma puce, mais je n'y suis pour rien, tu devrais plutôt complimenter ma mère.

-Un jour, quand j'aurai ma maison je voudrait qu'elle ressemble comme la tienne. On ne sent pas la technologie dans laquelle nous vivons. C'est ce que je veux.

Jérémy m'offrit un sourire et m'entraina dans le salon. Mon boxeur se laissa choir et posa ses pieds sur la table basse devant nous. Je me calai contre lui, dans ses bras. Je relevai mon regard vers la cuisine, je pouvais voir la mère et le père de Jérémy discuter joyeusement. Ils avaient une tel passion en se regardant que j'enviais Jérémy d'avoir ses deux parents, bien qu'il ait été adopté.

-Jérémy nous a prévenu que tu ne manges aucunes viandes, s'enquit la mère de Jérémy. Donc, pour se soir se sera entièrement végétarien... j'espère que tu aimes le gratin de légume.

-C'est très gentil, Madame Masen, mais vous n'étiez pas obligé.

-OH! S'il te plaît, pas de Madame Masen, je me sens vieille sinon, juste Élizabeth. De tout façon, ça ne nous fait aucun mal de manger un bon repas de légume pour une fois, sourit-elle.

Je hochai doucement la tête, un peu gênée.

-J'ai déjà l'impression de te connaître Callie-Alexandra, mon fils ne cesse de nous parler de toi.

Je me sentis rougir, mais ça me faisait plaisir de savoir que Jérémy avait préparé le terrain, je me sentais moins abandonné. Mon boxeur me laissait la place, mais je me sentais encouragé par lui. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Élizabeth. Ma première opinion d'elle, était qu'elle était une femme exemplaire. Non seulement grâce à son physique et à sa politesse incroyable, mais aussi avec le geste qu'elle avait fait en adoptant Jérémy. Élizabeth était une femme sublime. Ses cheveux bruns-roux brillaient grâce aux lampes de la cuisine, ses yeux vert pâle me détaillaient avec bienveillance.

-Et bien, je suppose qu'il fait la même chose avec vous que je fais avec mon père, dis-je doucement en virant mon regard vers mon doux boxeur.

Jérémy caressa mes cheveux et un doux baiser se posa sur mon front. Il paraissait serein, donc tout semblait marcher.

-Ton père doit être une homme bon et fort pour t'avoir élever seul, commenta le père de Jérémy.

-En effet, je suis entièrement reconnaissante envers mon père. Il nous a sauvé d'une vie parallèlement à l'enfer, avec toutes ses rumeurs. Il m'a apprit que je ne devais jamais me fier aux apparences et que je devais écouter mon coeur. Mon père me laisse être le seule maître de mon avenir.

-Ton père ne serait pas militaire?

Je secouai doucement la tête et plongeai mon regard dans celui du père de Jérémy, je voulais qu'il comprenne tous les sentiments que j'avais envers mon père.

-Non monsieur Masen, mon père est enseignant de musique. Le meilleur que j'ai côtoyé dans ma vie. C'est différent, un enseignant de musique qui ne fait qu'enseigner son métier et se pourquoi il a étudier, d'un enseignant de musique qui enseigne sa passion.

Le père de Jérémy acquiesça d'un léger petit sourire.

Jérémy continuait de ne rien dire, me laissant en pleine possession de mes réponses. Il me montrait tout simplement son soutient en caressant mon cou et mes cheveux, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Une fois le repas au four, les parents de Jérémy vinrent s'installer avec nous, Élizabeth prenant place à côté de moi et le père de Jérémy seul dans son fauteuil.

-Qu'aimerais-tu devenir plus tard, Callie-Alexandra? Me demanda Élizabeth.

-Avant, j'aurais répondue enseignante de musique, comme mon père, mais ce choix fait partie de mon ancienne vie. Ça ne fait que trois semaine que je suis ici et presque toute ma vie à chamboulée, donc je ne sais plus ce que je veux devenir.

-Tout change à cause d'un déménagement, pas vrai? S'enquit-elle.

-Entre autre, oui! Il y a des choses dont je regrette et qui me manque énormément, et d'autre que je suis heureuse d'avoir laissé derrière moi.

-Tu viens de New-York, si je ne me trompe pas.

-Oui je viens de New-York, même si je suis née ici, à Forks. Avec des concours de circonstances nous avons déménagé avec ma tante. Mais aujourd'hui nous sommes de retour.

-Ton père n'a pas manqué une goutte de ton éducation, Callie-Alexandra, tu es très polie.

-Je vous remercie, Élizabeth.

-Maman, Callie préfère son diminutif, mentionna Jérémy.

-Mais Callie tu aurais dut le dire... s'exclama t-elle gentiment. Et toi enlève tes pieds de ma table, reprit-elle en tapant sur les pieds de mon boxeur.

Jérémy grogna en laissant tomber ses pieds au sol. Je rigolai doucement et mon boxeur le remarqua, il me fit des petits yeux doux pour je prenne pour lui, mais je levai mes mains dans sa direction en signe que je n'avais aucun parti à prendre.

-Pour reprendre, Élizabeth, ce n'est qu'une simple préférence de ma part. Je dois, tout de même, reconnaître mon prénom en entier.

-Si vous voulez vous éclipsez, le repas devrait être prêts dans une vingtaine de minutes, nous informa la mère de Jérémy.

-Tu aimerais aller dans ma chambre? Me questionna mon boxeur en tournant mon visage vers le sien.

Je hochai la tête et Jérémy me prit doucement la main, comme si j'étais plus que précieuse à ses yeux. Il m'entraina dans le couloir et ouvrit la dernière porte à notre gauche. La chambre de Jérémy était plus petite que la mienne, mais elle était bien espacé. Il avait une grande fenêtre qui était sur le mur face à la porte. Les murs étaient tous couleur sable, les meubles en bois. J,avais l'impression de me retrouver dans la chambre d'un chalet en bois, très chaleureux. Le lit double était recouvert d'une épaisse douillette verte foncé. La pièce était imprégner de l'odeur de mon boxeur.

-C'est très beau!

-Tu trouves?

-Oui, j'ai l'impression de te retrouver dans cette pièce. Juste toi, comme si en voyant ta chambre, je peux déceler tous tes secrets.

-J'ai des secrets! S'exclama t-il avec un petit sourire. Pourtant je crois t'avoir tout dit.

-Mais non, t'es bête. Tout le monde à des secrets, toi comme moi.

-J'aimerais qu'il y en ait aucun entre nous, m'avoua t-il.

-Ça va arriver, Jérémy, chuchotai-je comme si notre bulle commençait à se créer. Peut-être pas de suite, mais c'est une promesse. Bientôt il n'y en aura plus.

**Jérémy pov.**

Nous étions étendu sur mon matelas depuis un moment déjà, mais rien ne semblait nous atteindre. Nous étions dans le silence complet. Il n'y avait rien à dire, nos gestes parlait pour nous. Nous étions face à face, nos corps à seulement quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Les doigts de ma princesse dessinaient les traits de mon visage, caressant ma peau comme une douce plume. Ma main caressait tendrement sa taille découverte par son gilet qui remontait un peu sur son ventre. Mes yeux étaient aimanté par les prunelles de Callie. Son regard parfait, doux et tendre... rempli d'émotion. Tout était juste parfait!

-Jérémy, Callie, le repas est prêts!

Mais malheureusement, tout à une fin. Nous nous levâmes, sans grand enthousiasme. Callie était déjà plus enjouée que moi, mais ma princesse était parfaite. Se fut elle qui prit les devant en nous entrainant dans la salle à manger. Je tirais la chaise de ma puce et la laissai s'installer. Callie m'offrit un petit sourire alors que je m'installai près d'elle.

-J'espère que tu as faim Callie, parce que ma femme ne t'a pas épargné. Elle croit que tu manges autant que Jérémy, S'exclama mon père en prenant sa place au bout de table.

Callie rougit et baissa ses prunelles violettes sur nos doigts entrelacés.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ma puce, tu en laisseras, la rassurai-je en plaquant un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle hocha la tête et serra mes doigts dans l'étau des siens. Je passai un bras derrière Callie et lui caressais doucement le bas de son dos. Callie tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit.

Ma mère nous servit et nous passâmes un repas tranquille. On discutait, on riait, bref, une bonne soirée.

* * *

Après le repas, que je décrirais comme lumineux, on s'était enfermé dans ma chambre, pour parler, avant tout du projet littéraire.

-Comment trouves-tu le livre? Me demanda Callie.

-Surprenant, j'en suis à ma deuxième lecture, pour bien le décoder. Je trouve que ses passionnant, même pour un garçon, mais j'aurais aimé savoir ce que le vampire, Robert, pense.

-Je te comprend, je suis du même avis que toi, même si j'ai aimé savoir ce que pensait Kristen. Son parcourt psychologique est très bien décrit. Tout ça me donne encore plus envie d'aller voir le film.

Callie était concentrée sur mon ordinateur pour commencer le rapport écrit. Notre projet avait avancé à une vitesse folle. Nous avions déjà terminé la lecture, il nous restait à écrire le rapport et à préparer la présentation. Nous voulions aller voir le film aussi, c'est tout ce qui nous restait à faire, j'étais plutôt heureux de constater que nous nous complétions bien.

Je me levai de mon lit et me plaçai derrière Callie. Elle sursauta lorsque je posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

-Callie, me risquai-je. Pour le film, j'aimerais t'y inviter.

-C'est inutile, mon boxeur, j'ai de l'argent.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'argent, Callie, j'ai juste envi de t'inviter pour te faire plaisir et ça pourrait être notre première sortie.

-Comme un rendez-vous, tu veux dire.

-Ouais, notre premier rendez-vous, imaginai-je.

-D'accord, ça me va, mais je ne veux pas que tu payes tout.

-On verra, dis-je simplement. On devrait y aller, ton père va t'attendre.

Elle hocha la tête et enregistra le travail. Je lui rendis son blouson, tandis qu'elle se releva. Callie était tellement belle et elle le restera pour toujours. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux et l'attirai jusqu'à moi.

-Avant que je n'aille te reconduire chez toi, ma princesse, j'aimerais te montrer mon endroit.

-Tu vois, sourit-elle, je savais que tu avais un secret.

**Callie pov.**

Jérémy me semblait bien décidé à me montrer cet endroit. Nous marchions dans la forêt depuis un moment déjà. Le forêt nocturne nous engloutissait toujours une peu plus, à chacun de nos pas. J'étais littéralement accroché au bras de Jérémy essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon coeur. Avoir été inconsciente dans ses mêmes bois, me tournait à l'esprit.

-Alors ma princesse, on est effrayé?

-On arrive bientôt Jérémy, parce que je commence à avoir vraiment froid, mentis-je,_ je préférais dire que j'avais froid plutôt que de lui confirmer ma terreur, s'était mieux ainsi._

-Fallait le dire ma princesse, et oui nous sommes bientôt arrivé, m'annonça t-il en m'attirant dans sa chaleur.

La chaleur corporel de mon boxeur glissa sur ma peau. Je ne comprenais comment Jérémy pouvait dégager autant de chaleur.

-Voilà! S'exclama d'un coup Jérémy.

Je quittai son corps merveilleux des yeux et le posai sur l'oasis qui nous faisait face. Derrière quelques branches se cachait un petit oasis d'eau claire et chaude. Il y avait une montagne de pierre surélevé. Les pierres étaient d'une couleur pâle tout comme l'eau qui me rappelait la couleur des yeux de mon boxeur. Cette eau brillait sous le claire de lune, seule lumière accessible pour cette eau.

-C'est magnifique, Jérémy, soufflai-je.

Je le regardais écarter les branches pour s'assoir sur le bord de l'eau. Il enleva ses basket, ses bas, et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau. Il se retourna vers moi et m'invita à le rejoindre. Je me laissais tomber à ses côté, ramenant mes jambes sous mon corps et je glissais mes bras sous son blouson d'où je touchais sa douce chaleur.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de cet endroit? Demandai-je.

-Parce que nous avons tous nos secret, pas vrai, s'enquit-il en reprenant mes propos d'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Les Quileute ne connaissent même pas cet endroit, tu es la première.

Avec Jérémy, je me sentais privilégiée. J'ignorais le pourquoi, mais je me sentais ainsi. Les doigts de Jérémy vinrent amasser mes cheveux dans mon dos et il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. Une douce chaleur envahi mon être. Je déposai ma tête contre l'épaule de mon boxeur et me laissais bercer par sa douce respiration régulière.

-Callie...

-Oui

-Qui est Allan?

-Qui t'a parlé d'Allan? Me surpris-je

-Je suis désolé Callie, j'ai été trop curieux. J'ai demandé à ton père des choses concernant ton accident... vraiment, Callie, je le regrette. J'aurais dut...

-C'est bon Jérémy, ne dit rien. Je voulais t'en parler, mais pas avant d'en être capable.

Je soufflai avant de plonger mon regard dans celui de mon boxeur.

-J'ai perdu Allan lors de l'accident. Allan a été mon premier vrai petit-ami. Nous dansions ensemble à l'école, nous étudions ensemble, on se suivait partout. Il était donc normal pour nous d'être ensemble. Alors que je n'avais que 5 ans, nous étions déjà les meilleurs amis au monde. À cet âge nous nous étions fait une promesse, comme presque tout les jeunes enfant, Allan voulait que l'on soit ensemble quand nous allions être grand, il voulait d'une vie avec moi. On se promettait l'avenir... mais tout est différent maintenant, Allan est mort et j'ai changé.

Je m'attendais à ce Jérémy me hurle dessus que je l'ai trahi, qu'il se mette à me détester. Mais aucunement. Ses caresses chatouillaient toujours ma peau froide et son souffle caressait mes cheveux.

-Je suis désolé, Callie.

-Tu ne dois pas, je ne mérite aucune pitié. Surtout pas venant de toi.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié, Callie, loin de là, simplement du réconfort.

Je relevai mon regard vers le visage tendre de mon boxeur.

-Tu es exceptionnel Jérémy.

-Toi aussi, ma princesse, murmura t-il en posant son front contre le mien, son visage à quelque centimètre du mien.

* * *

**Notre petit couple se rapproche de plus en plus... je tiens à vous informer que cette fic contiendra une trentaine de chapitre ou dans ses environs... merci et à la prochaine... XD **


	17. message

Bonjour tout le monde...

et oui je sais ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Dans mes conditions actuelle il m'est difficile d'écrire

Je vous explique...

Premièrement, je rentre en grosse session d'examen qui me permet de savoir si je peux passer au niveau supérieur.

Deuxièmement, je viens de perdre un membre assez important dans ma famille, il m'est donc difficile d'être concentrer. C'est vraiment difficile pour moi... cette personne était cher à mes yeux.

Je n'abandonne pas cette fic, loin de là cette idée, je vous demande juste quelque temps, et je vous reviens rapidement.

Merci de me suivre

Alexe


	18. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde et oui je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre... je reviens, enfin j'espère revenir en force, après ce petit temps de pause. J'en avais vraiment besoin. Je vous remercie d'avoir été patients... et maintenant je vous retrouve en bas!**

* * *

**Chapt 16.**

Je me réveillai en sursaut au son de mon réveil-matin. La lueur du jour filtrait au travers de mes nombreux rideaux en voiles. J'étais heureuse de savoir le soleil sur Forks. Je m'étirai et éteignit le ''Bip'' consécutif qui régnait dans la pièce. J'étais seule dans mon lit, dans cet immense lit double froid. Hier rien n'avait été ainsi. Jérémy m'avait raccompagné après notre petite escapade près de l'oasis et il était resté, dans un silence complet, étendu dans mon lit me donnant de son étreinte chaleureuse. Je me levai de mon lit et m'installai dans ma salle de bain. Mon grand-père devait venir me chercher pour qu'on puisse passer la journée ensemble. Mon père n'étant pas au courant, allait surement être en désaccord avec mon choix, mais peu importe. Jérémy avait raison, une partie de moi, peu importe la grosseur soit-elle, voulait avoir une famille heureuse et sans problème.

J'allumai le réservoir du bain en coin que j'avais dans ma salle de bain et laissai couler la mousse dans l'eau chaude du bain. Je fis glisser mon vêtement de nuit vert sur mon corps et elle rejoignit le sol. Le même sort fut réservé à mon sous-vêtement et lorsque je relevai la tête en direction du miroir, j'y retrouvai une fille complètement différente des derniers jours. Une petite brillance, différente a celle de la peur, illuminait mon regard violacé. Un étirement sur mes lèvres me confirmait que je souriais, même ma peau était plus vive, bref, j'avais l'air d'une fille normal qui n'avait jamais rien vécu dans le passé et qui ne se faisait pas suivre par un médecin pour un problème au cerveau. S'était cette jeune fille qui partageait l'amour de Jérémy, cette jeune fille qui vivait bien dans la nature. J'étais devenue très différente de celle d'avant...

Une fois le bain rempli, je me glissai dans l'eau chaude. Prendre mon bain avait toujours été un grand moment de détente et de réflexion pour moi. Mes pensées me menèrent vers Allan et Jérémy... Allan avait tout été pour moi... il avait été, parce qu'il était mort maintenant, il est parti sans moi, j'en voulais à la mort d'Allan, il m'avait laissé seule. J'avais cru que je n'avais plus ma place dans ce monde, sans Allan, mais je m'étais vraiment tromper. Je voulais Jérémy maintenant. Tous les deux étaient si différents et pourtant je les aimais tous les deux. J'aimais Allan parce qu'il était impossible d'en faire autrement. Nous étions identiques. Et je ne me voyais plus, dorénavant, sans Jérémy, il me complétait , il avait tout ce que Allan ne pouvait m'offrir. Qu'est-ce qui fallait que je fasse? Me morfondre de l'accident? Que le premier amour reste toujours le seul ou que j'avoue a Jérémy l'aimer plus que tout au monde... Je pouvais aimer Jérémy, mais lui cacher l'accident m'était lourd. Je voulais lui en parler, mais la peur grandissante d'être jugé en moi, m'en empêchait. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour l'instant. Seul son amour était important pour moi, s'était de ça que j'avais besoin: de l'amour de Jérémy.

Environ une heure plus tard, lorsque l'eau commença à se refroidir, je décidai de sortir du bain, mon grand-père devait arriver bientôt. Je m'enroulai dans une serviette et allai directement me changer. J'optai pour un mini-short noir avec une camisole framboise, la chaleur rare, mais présente, était écrasante. J'attrapai un élastique et remontai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Une fois prête, je descendis dans la cuisine.

La maison était silencieuse, mon père devait encore dormir. J'allais près du plan de travaille et pris un croissant frais. Je levai mon regard devant moi et remarquai que la baie vitrée était entre-ouverte, peut-être que mon père était déjà réveiller finalement. Je sortis a l'extérieur sous un beau et grand soleil. Une fois dans le jardin , je fus surprise d'apercevoir Bella au bord de la piscine. Elle avait un grand ver de jus d'orange posé à côté d'elle et elle portait l'une des chemise de mon père.

-Vous n'étiez pas censé rentrer chez-vous Isabella? Lui demandai-je en m'assoyant sur l'une des chaises longue, je n'avais pas encore l'habitude de voir l'une de mes enseignantes toujours à la maison, souvent je la vouvoyais, mais elle comprenait.

-Oui, j'étais censé, mais ton père m'a kidnappé pour la soirée et il était rendu tard. Il a voulu que je reste.

-Mon père tient énormément a vous Bella, vous le savez? Il aura besoin de vous.

Isabella se leva du sol et vint s'installer sur la chaise près de moi. Bella était une femme magnifique, comme mon père les aime. Elle se moquait de son apparence le matin, elle venait tout juste de sortir du lit et cela paraissait ses cheveux étaient en bataille, la chemise mal boutonné et des yeux tout petit. _Je me souviens qu'une fois à New-York, j'avais entendu mon père rentrer tard avec une fille, et disons qu'elle ne savais aucunement être subtil aux différentes chose que mon père lui prodiguait. Elle ne devait pas se rendre compte qu'il y avait une enfant de 7 ans dans la chambre à côté. Le matin alors que j'étais dans le salon avec ma tante Alice, je les avait entendu descendre. Mon père m'avait vite rejoint en me donnant mon câlin matinal et moi mon regard était accroché à ce stéréotype de barbie. Il n'était que 8h heure du matin, un dimanche matin, et la femme était déjà maquillé et coiffé, même si elle portait une chemise de mon père. _Bella n'était pas ainsi, je la savais différente, et je savais au fond de moi que c'est elle qui fait battre le cœur de mon père

-Pour l'instant , je crois que c'est toi qui à le plus besoin de ton père.

-Non, j'ai Jérémy et je sais que j'ai besoin de lui, pour l'instant. Je ne veux que le bonheur de ma famille et je sais que mon père est heureux avec toi.

-Tu sors?

-Euh... ouais, grand-père m'a demandé de passer la journée avec lui, il veut rattraper le temps perdu.

-Tu as averti ton père, il me semble qu'il ne m'en a pas parler?

-CALLIE! S'écria le voix de mon père. TU PEUX M'EXPLIQUER?

Je me retournai aussi sec que la voix de mon père. Celui-ci me regardait, les bras croisé sur son buste. Mon grand-père se tenant un peu en arrière de lui... oups!

-Je crois que la réponse est non, sourit Bella. Si tu veux mon avis, donne lui un étreinte sa pardonne tout!

-Je passe la journée avec grand-père, avouai-je à mon père prenant bien en note le conseil de Bella.

-Et pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant?

-Je suis désolé papa, mais j'ai croisé grand-père hier en sortant de l'hôpital, avec Jérémy. Il me l'a demandé a ce moment. Je suis désolé d'avoir oublier de te prévenir.

Je pouvais voir dans les yeux de mon père qu'il n'était pas vraiment fâcher contre moi. Je me levai de la chaise longue et me dirigeai vers mon père avec une petite moue que ma tante m'a montré. J'enlaçai mon père et fixai mon regard au sien, je savais qu'il allait vite abandonné. Il soupira et posa un baiser sur mon front.

-Je ne peux même pas résister à ma propre fille, mais la prochaine fois on m'avertit mademoiselle, me dit-il. Aller passe une bonne journée et amuse-toi.

-Merci papa, souris-je. Bonne journée Bella.

Je suivis mon grand-père jusqu'à sa voiture, j'allais surement passer une journée intéressante.

**Edward pov**

Je regardais ma fille s'éloigner avec mon père. Elle voulait tout régler à elle seule, mais s'était presque impossible, je devais le faire et non elle, pour ma famille, ma fille et pour moi. J'avais éprouvé de la difficulté sans mon père. Comme tout enfant, j'avais besoin de mes deux parents. S'était aujourd'hui, en voyant ma fille sans sa mère que je m'en rendais compte.

-Edward? Me héla doucement ma Bella.

Je baissai mon regard vers ma belle qui me souriait. Elle s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça en posant son menton contre mon torse. Les yeux de ma Bella brillaient encore plus à cause du soleil, elle était des plus magnifique. Je posai mes paumes contre les joues de ma belle et les glissai dans ses cheveux. Nous étions connecter ainsi, plus qu'à l'habitude. Ça faisait près de deux semaines que j'étais avec Bella, deux semaine de couple... parfait!

-Callie veut vraiment connaître son grand-père, Edward, chuchota-Bella me ramenant au présent. Tu ne peux imaginer comment ça peux lui faire plaisir.

-Oh! Oui, je le sais, ma belle, lui assurai-je. Callie veut tellement que l'on soit une famille uni et heureuse. Elle essaie de tout régler seule.

-Et tu trouves ça mal toi? Callie vient de perdre un être cher, et doucement, elle tombe amoureuse d'une autre personne. Callie sait que son malheur entraine le tien et le tien entraine le sien, c'est une cercle vicieux.

Je lui offris un petite sourire alors qu'elle posait sa main sur ma joue. J'avais une petite barbe naissante, de quelque jour et le contact de ma belle me piquait un peu. Plus tôt, Bella m'avait avoué qu'elle trouvait ça plutôt sexy, moi ce que je trouvais sexy à l'instant, s'était son corps à peine caché de l'une de mes chemise blanche.

-Tu as raison ma belle et c,est pourquoi je t'aime autant.

-Tu peux répéter? Me demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire taquin et de petite rougeur sur les joues. Juste le dernier bout de ta phrase.

Je glissai mes mains sur ses joues rougit et embrassai ses lèvres tentatrices. Bella rapprocha son corps de moi pour profiter davantage de notre étreinte. Nos lèvres toujours sellé, je nous dirigeai ver l'une des chaise longue.

-Je t'aime, murmurai-je contre la chaire de ses lèvres gonflés par notre baiser.

Ma belle sourit et nous entraina sur la chaise, collant son corps de jeune femme contre moi. Ça allait être une douce journée avec ma belle.

**Callie pov.**

L'avant-midi avait été excellente, mon grand-père nous avait emmené à Seatle, dans un grand jardin botanique. J'avais été surprise du choix de mon grand-père mais pas moins ravie. Ce matin , nous avions parlé de tout et de rien, mais rien ne reliant au passé. Par contre, nous savions tous les deux que la discussion allait avoir lieu.

-Callie, aimerais-tu que l'on aille déjeuner? Me questionna mon grand-père. Nous reviendrons une autre journée.

-Oui, bien sûre, acquiesçai-je en quittant les papillons, de toutes les couleurs, des yeux.

Mon grand-père était un homme impressionnant, loin de tous ce que mon père avait pu me dire. Pas que je prenais mon père pour un menteur, mais je ne partageais aucunement sa haine. Carlisle avait bien tué ma mère, celle qui m'avait porté pendant neuf mois et il avait voulu me donner à une famille d'accueil. Je devrais lui en vouloir... mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Mon grand-père m'offrit un sourire en s'installant à notre table. Il nous avait emmené dans un restaurant près du jardin. Nous étions installé près d'une fenêtre, sur une banquette. Le restaurant me semblait assez calme.

-Alors, qu'aimerais-tu manger, Callie? Me demanda mon grand-père en voyant la serveuse approché.

-Je l'ignore encore! M'exclamai-je en repoussant le menu qui nous avait été donné auparavant.

La jeune femme s'arrêta à notre table et nous sourit. Elle semblait conquise par mon grand-père, j'étais surprise de voir qu'il avait encore un grand charme auprès des dames, après tout maintenant je voyais d'où venait le charme de mon père.

-Je vous sers quoi aujourd'hui, Monsieur Cullen? Demanda t-elle.

-Euhm... je suppose que tu aimerais un spéciale végétarien, Callie?

Je hochai simplement la tête.

-Donc un spéciale végétarien, pour ma petite-fille et comme d'habitude pour moi, merci Karen.

Le jeune femme prit note la commande et je fus surprise du ton employé par mon grand-père lorsqu'il avait passé sa commande. Pendant que la jeune femme s'éloigna, mon grand-père passa ses mains sur son visage et souffla. La même habitude que mon père lorsqu'il est sûre qu'une grosse discussion allait poursuivre. Le regard de mon grand-père se retourna vers la serveuse qui était maintenant au comptoir.

-Pourquoi? Risquai-je de demander voyant qu'il ne semblait vouloir commencer ses explications.

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler grand-père. Pourquoi avoir fait ça?

J'attrapai le ver d'eau posé devant moi et y trempai mes lèvres. Je voulais régler ça pour commencer à régler tout les problèmes passé dans ma famille, il fallait bien commencer à régler quelque chose.

-C'est différent Callie, tout est différent. Je le suis, ton père l'est... je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux parler de ça aujourd'hui.

-Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, se sera une autre journée. Nous serons obligé d'avoir cette discussion, parce que je veux savoir.

-Est-ce que tu crois que savoir la vérité changerait quelque chose, Callie? Rien ne pourra changer la passé.

Je bougeai mon regard vers les cuisines du restaurant et remarquai les nombreuses commandes affichés. Nous avions amplement le temps avant de recevoir notre commande. Je me retournai vers mon grand-père et accotai mon menton contre ma paume de main. Je hochai la tête en plongeant mon regard dans celui gris de Carlisle. Celui-ci souffla et prit son bol de café entre ses mains.

-Alors que ta mère n'avait que quinze ans, j'ai moi-même découvert qu'elle était malade, une maladie que je n'avais encore jamais vu. J'avais souvent vu des masses au niveau des intestins, mais aucune dans ces environs ni de cette grosseur. Je suis un cancérologue et j'ai toujours aimé les défis, mais celui que ta mère m'offrait était trop gros pour ma capacité. J'ai tout essayé pour la sauver, mais lorsque j'ai su qu'elle était tombé enceinte d'Edward, j'ai su qu'elle signait son arrêt de mort et elle aussi elle le savait. J'en ai voulu à Edward, parce qu'il... c'est comme... comme si il tuait lui même l'une de mes patientes. Edward n'a rien su de la maladie de ta mère, Tanya ne voulait rien lui dire. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir et ne cessait de me le dire. Callie, il faut que tu saches que j'ai tout essayé pour la soigner. Je me suis même dit que si Edward devenait médecin, il étudierais la nouvelle médecine et pourrait m'aider. Ton père ne voulait rien savoir sur la médecine et j'ai commencé à m'énerver, ton père aussi.

-Je... attend... tu as voulu aider ma mère... m-mais tu l'a tué.

-Ta mère m'a demandé de ne rien dire. Nous savions tout les deux qu'après ta naissance, il ne lui restait que quelque jours. Elle ne voulait pas t'aimer plus que ce n'était le cas, elle voulait qu'Edward prenne directement son rôle de père. Ta mère m'a supplié, mais j'ai quand même prit le temps de bien réfléchir. d'un côté, je savais qu'en débranchant ta mère, je perdais l'amour de mon fils, mais ta mère ne souffrirais plus. Et de l'autre côté... et bien ça aurait été beaucoup plus compliqué.

-Ce n'est pas ce que mon père m'a raconté.

-Edward ne connait pas cette version de l'histoire.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit et se referma sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Mon grand-père n'avait fait qu'aider ma mère. Une petite boule se forma dans ma gorge et je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue.

-Callie, je... je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

-Grand-père, peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi? Quelque chose qui resterait entre nous?

-Bien sûre, que veux-tu?

-J'aimerais que...que tu regarde mon dossier médical. J'ai une confiance énorme envers le docteur Rosier, mais la maladie de maman m'inquiète.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre Callie, nous n'avons plus vu une autre tumeur comme la sienne.

-Je veux juste que tu me promettes que tu vas regarder grand-père, le suppliai-je, s'il te plaît.

-Très bien, si tu veux.

-Merci grand-père.

**Bella pov.**

Que de la douceur! Les yeux clos, je profitais des caresses d'Edward sur ma peau nue. Me rappelant encore des heures précédente. Nous nous étions changé après une douche commune, mais nos vêtement furent vite oublié, comment pouvais-je résister à un Dieu comme Edward? Tout avait été rapide entre les baiser, les caresses et l'acte.

-Bella, mon amour, je sais que tu es réveillé.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres avant que je n'ouvre les yeux. Les rideaux de la chambre d'Edward étaient tiré, créant une ambiance de semi-obscurité. Je levai mon regard vers le regard magnifique d'Edward, il y avait une douce lueur de plénitude. Je hissai mes mains sur le visage de mon amour et tâtai ses lèvres encore gonflé de nos baisers.

-Bonjour ma belle.

-Désolé je me suis endormie.

-On dit que si une femme s'endort après l'amour, c'est qu'elle a eu énormément de plaisir.

Le rouge me colora jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. Edward ne semblait aucunement gênée de ça, au contraire, il s'en amusait. Edward me sourit et approcha ses lèvres des miennes. J'aimais ses baisers, ils étaient si doux, si tendre, en un simple baiser je me sentais en sécurité.

-Papa! Héla la voix de Callie. Je suis de retour.

Edward grogna légèrement près de mes lèvres et se redressa. Je me redressai à mon tour et mes vêtis de la chemise d'Edward qui trainait sur une chaise. Nos vêtements actuel, étaient un peu partout, dans le salon. Edward attrapa ma main et nous entraina au rez-de-chaussé. Callie était dans le salon avec nos vêtements, justement...

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envi de savoir pourquoi ses vêtements sont dans le salon, murmura t-elle comme pour elle même, même si Edward et moi l'avions bien entendu.

Edward se rapprocha de sa fille et prit nos vêtements dans ses mains.

-Comment s'est passé ta journée avec ton grand-père? Demanda mon amoureux.

Callie se laissa tomber dans le divan et haussa les épaules.

-S'était bien, grand-père, nous a emmené dans un botanique et un restaurant à Seatle.

-Tant mieux ma chérie... tu as reçue du courrier, c'est sur la table, l'informa Edward.

Callie sauta du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Je me dirigeai vers Edward et l'embrassai sur le bout des lèvres avant de reprendre ma robe. Edward passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me rapprocha de lui. J'aimais sentir son amour m'envelopper comme à l'instant.

-Alors ma chérie? Demanda Edward en relevant son regard vers sa fille.

Je me retournai vers Callie qui jetait les papiers au sol, avant de monter à l'étage en larmes... surprise je me retournai vers Edward qui quittait notre étreinte. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre?

* * *

**Alors? qui se doutais que Carlisle avait un cœur, et qui ne voulait juste aider Tanya? **

**je suis assez contente de ce chapitre mais bon, c'est pas le meilleur...**

**on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre qui j'espère arrivera beaucoup plus tôt... je fais de gros gros effort!**


End file.
